Träume werden wahr
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Lorelai und Luke Wird Lorelais Traum aus der dritten Staffel endlich wahr? Und was wird aus der Beziehung von Rory und Logan? 41. Kapitel on!
1. Überraschungen am Samstagmorgen

Eines Samstagmorgens in Rorys Wohnheim. Rory lag schlafend in ihrem Bett. Logan schlief neben ihr. Plötzlich klingelte Rorys Handy. Rory fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und setzte sich verschlafen auf. Auch Logan begann, aufzuwachen. Er machte Anstalten, sich auch aufzusetzen, aber Rory legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Logan legte sich wieder hin und schien wieder einzuschlafen. Sie angelte nach ihrem Handy auf dem Nachttisch.

"Mmh?", brummte Rory in ihr Handy.

"Rory? Hier ist Mom.", Lorelais Stimme klang ziemlich aufgewühlt durch das Telefon.

"Was ist denn so wichtig, dass du mich am Samstag um diese Uhrzeit anrufst?"

Lorelai stand in Lukes Badezimmer, hatte eines seiner Flanellhemden an und hielt etwas in der Hand. Sie versuchte, ihre Stimme zu dämpfen, was ihr sichtlich schwer fiel, in Anbetracht dessen, was sie gerade erfahren hatte.

"Mom!" Es war einen Moment still am Ende von Lorelais Leitung. "Was ist denn nun los?" Langsam machte Rory sich Sorgen. Ihre Mutter redete selten so wenig.

Lorelai atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann ließ sie die Bombe platzen. "Ich bin schwanger!"

"Was!", Rory schrie beinahe ins Telefon. Logan setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf und starrte Rory erschrocken an. Er hatte selten erlebt, dass sie so laut wurde. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte Rory unterdessen.

"Ich bin schwanger, Rory!"

"Bist, mmh, bist du sicher?" Rory fühlte sich etwas verunsichert, da Logan sie anstarrte und nicht wusste, worüber seine Freundin und deren Mutter redeten, dass sie so erstaunte, bzw. erschreckte. Rory stand auf, zog sich einen von ihren Pullovern über ihren Schlafanzug und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

"Rory, ich habe drei verschiedene Test von drei verschiedenen Firmen aus drei verschiedenen Apotheken gemacht, und alle waren positiv. Ich hab´s dreimal überprüft. Ich bin schwanger. Ich hatte vor drei Monaten also Recht mit meiner Vermutung. O oh."

"Was ist?"

"Luke kommt. Ich muss Schluss machen" Lorelai legte auf. Sie versuchte, so gut es ging, die Schachteln wegzuräumen.

Sie hatte sie gestern, kurz vor dem Essen mit ihren Eltern besorgt und war wirklich in drei verschiedenen Apotheken gewesen. Sie wollte endlich Gewissheit haben. Aber nach dem Essen ist sie gleich zu Luke gefahren, und die beiden wurden an dem Abend leidenschaftlicher, als sie es geplant hatte und heute morgen konnte sie es schon nicht mehr erwarten.

Als sie sicher war, wollte sie es zuerst Luke sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und rief ihre Tochter an, obwohl sie sich bewusst gewesen war, Rory sowie Logan aufzuwecken. Aber unter diesen Umständen war es ihr herzlich egal gewesen, ihre Tochter aus deren Träumen zu reißen, sofern sie noch träumte.

Luke konnte nicht mehr warten und öffnete die Badezimmertür. Er sah seine Freundin in einem Flanellhemd in seinem Badezimmer stehen, drei leere Packungen von Schwangerschaftstests sowie drei Schwangerschaftstests in der Hand haltend. Er starrte sie verwirrt an und vergaß ganz, weshalb er eigentlich ins Bad wollte.

Lorelai ließ alles, was sie in den Händen hielt in die Badewanne fallen, packte Luke am Arm und zog ihn in den Wohnraum. Sie buchsierte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Sie holte tief Luft und sagte ihm, was Sache war.

"Luke, ich bin schwanger."

Luke starrte erst auf ihren Bauch, dann wanderte sein Blick nach oben und er sah seiner Verlobten in die Augen. Sein Erstaunen wich einer unbeschreiblichen Freude. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und umarmte sie herzlich. Lorelai war sehr erleichtert und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Luke flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich freue mich so sehr!"

So standen sie über zehn Minuten da, sie in seinem Flanellhemd, er in einer Schlafanzughose und einem T-Shirt.


	2. Paris diskrete Art

Das ist das zweite Kapitel der FF. Ich hab eine halbe Stunde gekämpft, bis ich es endlich online hatte, ich war ganz überrascht, dass es dann doch noch geklappt hat. Ich hoffe doch, dass es etwas anklang finden wird, anfangs sind die Kapitel noch etwas kurz, das variiert immer etwas. Ihr könnt mir gerne ein parr Reviews da lassen. damit ich weiß, ob's euch gefällt.

Zeitgleich bei Rory und Logan. Logan wollte wissen, was denn nun so wichtig war, dass sie beide aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurden.

"Meine Mom ist schwanger."

"Was?"

"Was?" Die Tür ging auf und Paris und ihr Freund Doyle stürzten herein.

"Du bist schwanger Rory?", fragte Paris. Sie hatte nicht alles verstanden, was Rory gesagt hatte, als sie und Doyle an der Tür gelauscht hatten.

Rory, in ihrem Pyjama anhabend, stand von ihrem Bett auf und sah Paris wütend an.

"Du hast gelauscht? Bei einem Privatgespräch zwischen mir und Logan?"

"Als du vorhin so geschrieen hast, wollte ich wissen was los ist, ohne so rücksichtslos zu sein und in dein Zimmer zu platzen.", rechtfertigte sich Paris.

"Du bist ja sonst auch so diskret, was diese Dinge angeht!", Rory schien wirklich aufgebracht zu sein.

"Also, was ist denn nun?", versuchte Paris zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukehren. "Bist du schwanger?"

Logan sah in diesem Moment ziemlich schockiert aus, er hatte ganz vergessen, was ihm Rory über ihre Mutter mitgeteilt hatte.

"Nein, verdammt noch mal. Meine Mutter ist schwanger, nicht ich."

Paris und Logan sahen sehr erleichtert aus, obwohl Logan ja eigentlich wusste, dass Lorelai nun schwanger war. In diesem Moment, er war eigentlich noch im Halbschlaf, hätte genauso gut auch Rory schwanger sein können.

"Und selbst wenn ich schwanger wäre, was wäre so schlimm daran?"

"Das arme Baby. Stell dir doch mal vor: deine viel zu blauen Augen und seine scheußlichen blonden Haare. Wie würde das Kind dann aussehen?"

"Also meinen Großeltern würde das Aussehen gefallen.", sagte Rory zu ihrer Verteidigung, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht wusste warum sie ein nicht vorhandenes Baby von ihr und Logan verteidigte.

Dieser war währenddessen aufgestanden und suchte seine Jeans und seinen Pulli, sowie seine Schuhe. Er musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken, wie seine Sachen an die unmöglichsten Stellen gekommen sind.

Doyle hatte sich inzwischen schon ganz verzogen, er war nämlich zurück in Paris´ Zimmer gegangen. Währenddessen streiteten sich Rory und Paris immer noch. Erst Logans "Ich glaube, ich gehe wohl besser" riss sie aus ihrer Debatte. Paris verzog sich auch in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür während Rory Logan denn Weg aus ihrem Zimmer verstellte.

"Wenn du an mir vorbei willst, wirst du mich wegtragen müssen!"

"Zwing mich nicht dazu, Ace. Du würdest dich wundern, zu was ich alles fähig bin."

"Oh, ich denke, ich weiß schon ganz gut, wozu du fähig bist!" Rory lächelte. Logan ging auf sie zu und hob sie hoch. Er küsste sie. Sie küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher und schlossen die Tür. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte Logan umsonst seine Sachen gefunden, da er sie eine Stunde später schon wieder suchen musste.


	3. Was man durch Kaffee alles herausfindet

So, da bin ich wieder, ich weiß, ist noch nicht lange her seit dem letzten Mal, aber ich hab schon sehr viel von dieser Geschichte und möchte wirklich mal eure Meinung dazu hören, also, bitte, bitte, bitte, schreibt sie mir. Ich hab das ganze schon woanders veröffentlicht, aber da kommen leider nicht so viele Rückmeldungen, und hoffe, dass es hier anders sein wird.

Kidney : Ich freue mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt, ich hätte mich auch sehr gefreut, wenn Lore schwanger geworden wäre, deshalb hab ich's ja geschrieben, ich danke dir wirklich, dass du mir geantwortet hast, damit ich weiß, dass es wenigstens einem/einer gefällt, vielen Dank.

Außerdem: Die Kapitel werden mit der Zeit länger, aber hier trenn ich sie lieber noch mehr.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Einige Wochen später, die Hochzeit von Lorelai und Luke rückte immer näher. Den beiden gelang es immer noch, Lorelais Schwangerschaft zu verheimlichen, obwohl sie allen Leuten zunehmend mit ihren Stimmungsschwankungen auf die Nerven ging. Ein Tag vor der Hochzeit, Lorelai hatte sich gerade in Lukes Wohnung fertig gemacht und wollte sich auf den Weg zum Dragonfly Inn machen. Luke und sie küssten sich noch einmal. Da klopfte es an der Tür und Jess kam herein. Als er sah, womit sein Onkel und Lorelai beschäftigt waren, drehte er sich mit einem "oh, Gott, Entschuldigung" um und ging wieder auf den Flur. Lorelai und Luke fuhren auseinander. Sie sahen erschrocken aus. Lorelai ging zum Tisch, nahm ihre Tasche und rief Luke zu, "Wir sehen uns später im Dragonfly, um noch mal die letzten Einzelheiten für die Hochzeit zu klären. Vergiss dass bloß nicht, denn sonst wird mein heiliger Zorn dich bestrafen! Ach ja, ist noch Kaffee unten?"

"Du solltest keinen Kaffee mehr trinken!", rief Luke ihr mahnend hinterher. Inzwischen war Jess wieder hereingekommen.

"Luke, du kennst mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich nicht einfach damit aufhören kann. Bei Rory habe ich schließlich auch Kaffee getrunken!"

"Deshalb ist sie auch Kaffeesüchtig! Du könntest es ruhig auch mal ohne versuchen."

"Gib´s auf, Baby!" Lorelai ging runter in den Laden, nahm sich einen Becher voll Kaffee und schritt lächelnd aus dem Laden. Sie hatte ihren Kaffeebecher noch nicht angerührt.

------------------------------------------

Jess versuchte währenddessen, den Sinn der Konversation zwischen seinem Onkel und dessen Verlobten herauszufinden.

"Du solltest es doch inzwischen aufgegeben haben, Lorelai von ihrer Kaffeesucht abbringen zu wollen!"

"Ja schon, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände könnte sie wirklich damit aufhören.", meinte Luke.

"In Anbetracht welcher Umstände? Dass ihr morgen heiraten wollt? Da wäre es doch nur verständlich, wenn sie doppelt so viel Kaffee trinken wird."

"Die Hochzeit meine ich doch gar nicht.", verteidigte sich Luke.

"Was denn dann? Ich dachte du tolerierst dass. Die einzige Situation, die mir einfällt, wo du strikt gegen Kaffee wärst, wäre, wenn sie schwanger ist. Denn sonst würdest du dich sicher nicht so darum kümmern." Luke sah betreten und ertappt zu Boden. Jess bemerkte seinen Blick und ihm ging ein Licht auf.

"Oh mein Gott! Lorelai _ist _schwanger, oder?"

"Nein, ist sie nicht!", verteidigte Luke sie verhemmt. Doch er konnte seine Freude einfach nicht mehr verbergen. Er nickte. Jess schien sich für seinen Onkel zu freuen und er umarmte ihn. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Dad!", sagte er scherzhaft zu Luke.


	4. Ein Morgen im Leben der Gilmore Girls

Das ist jetzt schon eins der längeren Kapitel, es ist immer mals so, mal so, je nachdem, wie die Handlung und der Titel dazu passen. Ich poste sie ja schon woanders, deshalb kann ich die Länge ungefähr abschätzen, natürlich sind meine Kommentare immer dementsprechen angepasst.

**SpumiFrosch**: Ich glaube nicht, dass es schlimm ist, wenn du nicht alle Folgen kennst. Ich hab erst die letzten 5 Folgen der 5. Staffel ganz gesehen, den Rest immer mal so ein bisschen, kann sein, dass es nicht immer ganz stimmig ist, ist nicht weiter tragisch, ich denke, man kann der Geschichte auch so ganz gut folgen, danke für das Kompliment.

**Kidney: **Ich freu mich, dass es dir gefällt, und dass ich auf dein Review hoffen kann, es freut einen immer, wenn man weiß, wie die FF ankommt. Also danke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan und Rory gingen aus Rorys Wohnheim und den Campus entlang. Rory brauchte dringend einen Kaffee, sie hatte seit gestern Nachmittag keinen mehr gehabt und trotzdem in der Nacht kaum geschlafen, was nicht zuletzt an Logan lag.

Sie kaufte sich also einen Kaffee und ging mit Logan in sein Wohnheim, weil sie bei ihm noch einige Bücher liegen hatte, die sie über das Wochenende mit nach Stars Hollow nehmen wollte. In seinem Wohnzimmer wartete wieder einmal seine Schwester auf ihn. Honor hatte inzwischen geheiratet; Rory war auch auf ihrer Hochzeit gewesen und verstand sich ganz gut mir ihr.

Logan umarmte sie herzlich und fragte, wie die Flitterwochen waren, aus denen sie vor kurzem wiedergekommen ist. Die Beiden unterhielten sich eine Weile, während Rory das ganze Wohnzimmer auf der Suche nach ihren Büchern durchwühlte.

"Besuchst du uns dieses Wochenende?", fragte seine Schwester.

"Ich kann nicht." Logans Schwester schien enttäuscht zu sein. Sie mochte ihren Bruder sehr gern und auch, wenn sie sich nicht oft sahen, war ihr Verhältnis sehr gut. "Ich muss dringend noch eine Hausarbeit beenden und morgen bin ich auf die Hochzeit von Rorys Mutter eingeladen."

"Oh, deine Mutter heiratet?", fragte Honor die Freundin seines Bruders.

"Yep!" Rory war nicht ganz bei der Sache, da sie immer noch auf der Suche nach ihren verschollenen Büchern war.

"Rory, was suchst du eigentlich genau?", fragte Logan, den es mehr als nur amüsierte, wie seine Freundin auf Knien in seinem Wohnzimmer herumrutschte und unter alles mögliche sah.

Seine Schwester sah den verliebten Blick, den ihr Bruder Rory zuwarf und den diese erwiderte. Honor lächelte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie ernst es Logan mit Rory war, und sie freute sich sehr für ihn. Sie kannte die lange Liste von Namen, die zu Logans Dates gehörten. Alle hatten den selben Charakter gehabt. Aber Rory war anders und Honor fand, dass ihr Bruder jetzt sehr viel glücklicher aussah und es mit Sicherheit auch war.

"Ich hab dir doch gestern Abend erzählt, dass ich ein paar Bücher bei dir vergessen hatte und diese unbedingt wieder brauche. Du hörst auch nie zu, wenn ich dir etwas erzähle!", sagte Rory sehr genervt.

"Ach ja, richtig. Durch dass, was sich nach diesem Gespräch ereignet hat, habe ich das ganz vergessen." Seine Schwester verstand diese Anspielung und lächelte. Logan lächelte genauso verschmitzt wie sie. Er wusste, dass Rory immer weiche Knie bei diesem Lächeln bekam - sie hatte ihm das eines Nachts erzählt - und dieses Mal war es nicht anders, aber sehr ungünstig, da sie ja auf dem Boden kniete. Sie wusste, dass er das extra machte und warf ein Lexikon nach ihm, aber er duckte sich sehr geschickt. Dabei bemerkte er etwas Rotes in einem Mülleimer neben der Tür. Er sah hinein und entdeckte die Bücher, die Rory so verzweifelt suchte. Sein Mitbewohner Flynn hatte sie wohl hineingelegt, in dem Glauben, sie gehören Logan. Flynn und Logan machten oft solche Scherze miteinander, aber Logan war sich nicht sicher, wie seine Freundin dazu stehen würde. Er fischte die Bücher dennoch aus dem Mülleimer und hielt sie hoch.

"Rory?"

"Mhm?" Sie versuchte gerade, unter eine Kommode zu sehen. Sie verfluchte den Tag, an dem sie zu Logan gegangen war, um dort zu lernen, da Paris sie mal wieder zur Weißglut getrieben hatte und sie deshalb zu ihrem Freund ging um dort in Ruhe lernen zu können. Er hat sie auch lernen lassen, aber Rory war zu sehr von ihrem süßen Freund abgelenkt, als dass sie es hätte tun können, und als sie am nächsten Morgen das Wohnheim verlassen hatte, hatte sie ihre Bücher einfach vergessen. Es war eigentlich umsonst gewesen, sie mitzunehmen.

"Sind das die Bücher, die du suchst?" Sie sah auf und identifizierte die verschollenen Objekte als ihre Bücher. Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

"Ja, das sind sie. Gib sie mir bitte." Logan hielt die Bücher mit einer Hand über seinen Kopf und hielt sich Rory mit der anderen Hand vom Leib.

"Nein, nein, nein, nicht so schnell! Sag erst, dass ich der beste Zuhörer der Welt bin.", sagte Logan lachend.

"Das hättest du wohl gerne!" Rory lachte auch. Logan drehte sich schnell um und versuchte, nach hinten zu fliehen aber die Couch stand im Weg. Rory setzte zur Verfolgung an, übersah dabei allerdings auch die Sitzgarnitur und fiel auf Logan, der vorher schon ins straucheln geraten war.

Am Ende landeten beide lachend auf der Couch und Logan ließ die Bücher fallen, die Rory schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Honor hatte sich lächelnd in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers verzogen und beobachtete das verliebte Paar. Sie war sich nicht bewusst, wann sie Logan das letzte Mal so fröhlich erlebt hatte. Sie nahm sich vor, für die beiden ein gutes Wort bei ihren Eltern einzulegen. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr holte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"OK, Bruderherz, ich muss los, mein Ehemann wartet auf mich. Du kannst uns ja nächstes Wochenende besuchen kommen. Bring doch Rory mit, das wird lustig werden. Tschüß ihr beiden!" Sie ging zu ihrem Bruder, küsste ihn auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich auch von seiner Freundin. Als Honor die Wohnung verlassen hatte, wollte Rory sich aufrichten, aber Logan hielt sie zurück. Er küsste sie.

"Wo ist Flynn heute?", fragte Rory Logan leise.

"Der ist mit Colin und Finn zum Skifahren weg. Ich sollte auch mitkommen. Aber dann hätte ich ja die Hochzeit verpasst."

"Dann sind wir also ganz alleine hier?", hakte Rory nach.

Logan nickte, sie küssten sich wieder...

Als Rory dann endlich eine Stunde später auf dem Weg nach Stars Hollow war, wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass sie ihre Bücher schon wieder bei Logan vergessen hatte.

--------------------------------------------------------

Zeitgleich war Lorelai mit den letzten Einzelheiten der Hochzeit im Dragonfly beschäftigt. Sie diskutierte mit Sookie über das Hochzeitsmenü, nahm sich einen Apfel und wurde zunehmend genervter. Dass Sookies Baby anfing zu weinen, war da auch nicht sehr hilfreich. Lorelai gab ein ungeduldiges Stöhnen von sich.

Als Sookie es endlich beruhigt hatte, reichte es ihr.

"Lorelai, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?"

"Das weißt du doch. Ich heirate morgen. Es ist doch nur natürlich, dass ich so nervös bin."

"Du warst nicht mal so nervös, als du Max heiraten wolltest. Und du weißt diesmal, dass Luke der Richtige ist. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

"Ja, das weiß ich. Aber du weißt doch, dass ich schwanger bin, oder?"

"Ja, das weiß ich immer noch. Ach da ist Luke ja schon!", sagte Sookie, als sie ihn zur Tür reinkommen sah. "Ich muss noch schnell was in der Küche erledigen." Sookie stand auf und ging.

Lorelai stand auf und begrüßte ihren Auserwählten mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. "Schon da? Ich dachte, du hättest noch im Laden zu tun."

"Jess hat das übernommen. Er wollte sich nützlich machen."

"Dass ist ja süß von ihm. Weiß er es?"

"Ja, er weiß es. "

Luke sah sehr glücklich aus. Dann bemerkte er den Kaffeebecher aus seinem Laden, den Lorelai mitgenommen hatte. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und war erstaunt, als er feststellte, dass dieser noch voll war. "Du hast noch keinen Kaffee getrunken?" Lorelai schüttelte den Kopf. "Heute noch nicht. Ich hatte einfach nicht das Verlangen danach."

Luke sah sie glücklich an und die Beiden gingen in die Küche, um die letzten Einzelheiten der Hochzeit mit Sookie zu besprechen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war's schon wieder, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, ich freue mich sehr, wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreibt, dann geht's hier schneller weiter und Feedback macht glücklich, also danke schon mal im voraus.

Es hat dieses Mal länger gedauert, weil ich Probleme mit den Hochladen hatte. Ich möchte nochmal erwähnen, dass die Kapitel später besser werden, auch einen Tick dramatischer, und ich mich später etwas mehr mit den Gefühlen auseinandersetzen werde, hatte hier leider keine Zeit dazu.


	5. Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit

Danke allen, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. Hier kommt der neue Teil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory kam währenddessen auch in Stars Hollow an, parkte ihr Auto vor dem Haus und ging zu Luke´s Diner. Sie war sehr überrascht, als sie hinter dem Tresen Jess entdeckte.

Der begrüßte sie mit einem schlichten "Hi, Kaffee?" und goss gleich welchen in die Tasse, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Rory war noch zu perplex, um überhaupt zu reagieren. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass Jess als Lukes Neffe auch an der Hochzeit teilnehmen würde und nicht damit gerechnet, ihn hier anzutreffen.

Nach einigen Schrecksekunden machte sie dann endlich den Mund auf: "Ich habe einen Freund."

Jess sah sie erstaunt an. Er schien zu begreifen wie sie das gemeint hatte. "Das ist das erste, was du mir sagst, nachdem wir uns über ein Jahr nicht gesehen haben?"

"Ich halte das für wichtig. Sonst tauchst du am Ende wieder in Yale auf und willst, dass ich mit nach New York komme."

Jess sah immer noch ziemlich erstaunt aus. "Das werde ich nicht mehr machen. Ich habe im letzten Jahr viel dazugelernt. Ach ja, und warum glaubst du, dass ich dich wiederhaben möchte?" Jess drehte sich um und ging zur Kaffeemaschine.

Rory nahm sich ihre Kaffeetasse und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Sie war sehr verwirrt von dem kurzen Gespräch mit ihrem Exfreund. Wieso hatte sie Jess mitgeteilt, dass sie einen Freund hatte? Es war mehr ein Reflex gewesen, als das sie darüber hätte nachdenken können. Aber warum? Wollte sie Jess wehtun, so wie er ihr vor 2 Jahren wehgetan hatte? Nein, darüber war sie hinweg. Sie hatte Angst, dass sich mit ihr Logan und Jess die Geschichte von ihr und Dean wiederholen könnte. Aber Jess machte nicht den Eindruck, sie wiederhaben zu wollen. Nicht wie vor einem Jahr, als er sie praktisch angefleht hatte, mit ihm zu kommen und auch nicht damals, als er Rory seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass Jess sich gebessert hatte und mit ihr befreundet sein wollte, schließlich waren sie morgen schon Cousin und Cousine, wenn auch nicht blutsverwandt. Sie war mit Logan glücklich und hoffte, dass das die nächste Zeit auch so bleiben würde. Rory kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie die Sache mit Jess einfach auf sich zukommen lassen würde.

Kurz darauf kam Lorelai herein und setzte sich zu Rory, sie sah sehr erschöpft aus.

"Dass ist doch nicht zu fassen, Rory! Sookie hat mir erzählt, dass meine Mutter sie angerufen und darauf bestanden hat, dass ganze Menü mit ihr zu besprechen. Sookie hat das leider auch gemacht und danach wollte Mom das ganze Essen nach ihren Vorstellungen umgestalten und jetzt ist Sookie ganz durcheinander."

"Willst du Kaffee?", fragte Rory mitleidig.

"Ja bitte.", sagte Lorelai erschöpft. Dann überlegte sie es sich aber anders. "Nein, danke. Ich hätte gerne eine Milch."

"Milch? Bist du krank?", fragte Rory aufgeschreckt. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. "Ach ja. Das Baby." Lorelai sah sich erschreckt um. Rory verstand nicht, warum und sah sie fragend an.

"Ich will nicht, dass es jeder weiß. Jetzt zumindest nicht. Ich will erst die Hochzeit abwarten."

"Aber warum?", Rory verstand ihre Mutter nicht.

"Weißt du, Rory, den ganzen Tag kommen Leute, um mir zu gratulieren. Dass reduziert sich bestimmt nicht, wenn Luke und ich erst mal verheiratet sind. Wenn die Leute jetzt noch wüssten, dass ich schwanger bin, würde dass vermutlich ewig so weitergehen."

"Aber so etwas kannst du bestimmt nicht mehr lange geheim halten. Ich habe die Fotos von dir gesehen, als du mit mir schwanger warst. Du warst aufgegangen wie ein Hefekuchen."

"Es ist so schmeichelhaft, dass von seiner Tochter zu hören.", sagte Lorelai sarkastisch.

"Wie ist denn nun dein Plan?"

"Wenn sie jetzt wüssten, dass ich ein Baby bekomme, würden sie mir doppelt so stark auf den Keks gehen. Und in diesem Zustand kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Stell dir vor, ich musste in der letzten Stunde fünf mal auf die Toilette."

"Das ist doch nicht so ungewöhnlich."

"Ich musste nicht pinkeln!"

"Oh!", Rory verstand endlich, worauf ihre Mutter hinaus wollte. "Aber es ist alles für die Junggesellinnenparty fertig. Und... Grandma kommt auch."

"Oh, okay."

"Was ist? Du schreist gar nicht?" Rory schien sehr verwundert zu sein.

"Ach weißt du, nachdem was ich heute schon alles durchgemacht habe, ist mir das alles schon so ziemlich egal." Lorelai wirkte erschöpfter denn je.

Kurz darauf kam Luke in sein Café. Er war vorher noch im Supermarkt gewesen, um Eis zu holen, denn dem Laden war es ausgegangen. Er sah seine Verlobte am Tisch mit ihrer Tochter sitzen. "Hey, was ist los?"

"Ich hasse dich", fuhr Lorelai Luke an. Der sah sie erschrocken an.

"Warum?"

"Weil du daran schuld bist, dass ich mich heute ständig übergeben habe."  
"Aber das hat du die letzten Wochen doch auch gemacht, und gedacht, dass es mit der Hochzeit zusammenhängt.", versuchte sich Luke zu verteidigen.

"Ganz toll, Sherlock. Wenn du rechnen könntest, würde dir auffallen, dass ich auch schon vor ein paar Wochen", sie senkte die Stimme, "schwanger war. Okay, lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Was ist mit deinem Junggesellenabschied?"

"Heißt dass, das ich so was bescheuertes auch machen muss?"

Jess kam dazu und hörte das Ende dieser Unterhaltung. "Klar musst du so was machen. Erinnerst du dich noch an die von TJ?"  
"Ach ja, dass war doch in dem Strip-Club, wo du ihn fast verprügelt hättest."

"Hey, der Idiot hat mir mein Buch weggenommen. Was hättest du getan?"

"Jedenfalls nicht das."

"Also, Luke, macht ihr jetzt eine Party?", kam Lorelai auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum. Wieso soll ich eine Party feiern, wenn ich nicht gerade der tolle Partydraufgänger bin? Warum feiern Leute überhaupt eine Party, wenn sie heiraten? Als ich Nicole geheiratet habe, hatte ich auch keinen Abschied."  
"Aber diese Hochzeit war nicht geplant und wer weiß? Vielleicht hättest du doch einen gemacht. Außerdem, ich hatte einen, kurz vor meiner Hochzeit mit Max."

"Den du aber nicht geheiratet hast."

"Mom, gib es auf. Sei doch froh. So kann er wenigstens nicht mit irgendeiner Stripperin im Bett landen.", verteidigte Rory ihren neuen Stiefvater.

"Ihh, das möchte ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.", sagte Jess und ging zurück zum Tresen.

"Okay, ihr habt mich überredet. So wie ich mich jetzt fühle, weiß ich nicht mal, ob ich zu meiner eigenen Party gehen werde."

"Ach Lorelai, komm schon. Du kannst die ganze Stadt doch nicht enttäuschen."

"Ja, schon gut, ich mach mit. Aber was ist jetzt noch mal mit dir? Enttäuscht du nicht auch die ganze Stadt?"

"Die ganze Stadt wäre eher enttäuscht, wenn ich so etwas veranstalten würde." Lorelai stand auf. "Wohin willst du?"

"Auf die Toilette. Willst du Einzelheiten wissen?"

"Nein danke." Sie küssten sich und Luke ging zu Jess. Rory trank ihren Kaffee und wartete auf ihre Mutter. Die kam nach längerer Zeit auch und sie gingen nach Hause. Lorelai rannte wieder zur Toilette, während Rory eine Reihe von Telephongesprächen führte.

"Oh Mann, so schlecht war mir noch nie, selbst damals nicht, als wir so viel Pizza gegessen hatten, dass die Kartons nicht in die Mülltonne gepasst haben."

"Mom, ich habe mit unseren Gästen gesprochen und ihnen gesagt, dass wir die Party hierher verlegen."

"Oh Rory, warum hast du das gemacht?"

"Du sahst so schlecht aus, dass ich es nicht riskieren wollte, dich um die Häuser ziehen zu lassen."

"Oh, wie süß von dir. Ich gehe rauf und leg mich hin." Lorelai stand auf und ging nach oben.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Sache noch im Voraus: Die Hochzeit ist nur ganz kurz beschrieben, also bitte keine allzugroßen Hoffnungen haben. Und bitte, schreibt mir ein paar Reviews, die bedeuten einem Autor viel. Vielen Dank!


	6. Jungesellinnenabschiede und seine Folgen

Hier ist wieder ein neuer Teil. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch und bitte um ganz viele Reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Abend kamen nach und nach alle Gäste. Von Miss Patty über Babette bis hin zu Lane. Lorelai schien immer glücklicher zu werden, umarmte jeden und redete viel. Sie vergaß ganz ihre Schwangerschaftsübelkeit und freute sich wieder sehr auf ihre Hochzeit. Als es später an der Tür klingelte, ging Lorelai hin und öffnete. Vor der Tür stand ihre Mutter Emily.

"Mom. Was machst du denn hier?"

"Rory hat mich eingeladen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung."  
"Ja, komm doch rein. Die ganze Gesellschaft kennst du ja noch von deinem Junggesellinnenabschied." Lorelai führte ihre Mutter ins Wohnzimmer. "Hey Leute, meine Mutter ist da!"

Die Runde begrüßte Emily und diese setzte sich zu ihnen. Die Stimmung wurde sehr ausgelassen und als Babette die Champagnerflasche rumgehen ließ, war Lorelai die einzige, die nichts nahm. Sie holte sich stattdessen Wasser. Das bemerkte die lustige Gesellschaft nicht. Aber nach der fünften Runde fiel es doch auf.

"Lorelai, Süße, warum trinkst du nicht mit uns? Du bist doch die Hauptperson hier."  
"Ich habe einfach keinen Durst. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mal auf die Toilette." Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad.

"Was ist eigentlich los mit Lorelai? Sie trinkt schon seit längerem kaum noch Kaffee. Sie trinkt keinen Alkohol und sie geht schon zum siebten Mal in zwei Stunden auf die Toilette. Irgendetwas ist mit ihr." Patty überlegte. Und plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. "Oh mein Gott! Ich weiß was mit ihr los ist."

"Und was?", fragte Babette gespannt. Rory fühlte sich langsam etwas unbehaglich. Sie wusste, dass die anderen hinter das Geheimnis ihrer Mutter gekommen sind. Und ausgerechnet die war immer noch im Badezimmer.

"Also, was ist denn nun mit Lorelai?" Babette wollte es zu gerne wissen.

"Sie ist schwanger", vermutete Miss Patty. "Rory, sie ist doch schwanger, oder?" Rory fühlte sich jetzt wirklich extrem unbehaglich, als alle, selbst ihre Großmutter, sie gespannt ansahen. Gott sei Dank kam in diesem Moment Lorelai aus dem Badezimmer zurück. Sofort stürzten sich alle auf sie und wollten wissen, ob sie tatsächlich schwanger war. Als sie es bejahte, standen alle auf und umarmten sie, bis auf ihre Mutter, die aber auch aufgestanden war.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Einige Stunden später, kurz nachdem alle gegangen waren, unterhielten sich Lorelai, Emily und Rory über Lorelais Schwangerschaft. Emily war sehr kühl. "und wann hattest du vor, mir das zu sagen?"

"Irgendwann. Der Zeitpunkt war nie der richtige. Außerdem habe ich es nur Rory und Luke sowie Sookie erzählt. Die anderen waren einfach viel zu clever. Und wenn es dich tröstet, als ich gemerkt habe, dass ich mit Rory schwanger war, warst du die erste, der ich es erzählt habe."

"Das tröstet mich jetzt ungemein, Lorelai."

"Mom bitte. Morgen ist meine Hochzeit, ich bekomme ein Baby. Warum kannst du dich nicht einfach für mich freuen, anstatt mir Vorwürfe zu machen?" Lorelai fing an zu weinen. Wieso musste ihre Mutter darauf herumreiten. "Entschuldigung, die Hormone."

"Wie weit bist du jetzt eigentlich?", wollte Emily wissen. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Lorelais Stimmungsschwankungen, als sie mit Rory schwanger war, waren Emily noch gut im Gedächtnis geblieben.

"14. Woche, dritter Monat."

"Und du hast es nicht eher bemerkt? Ich meine, dir ist ja nicht erst seit heute schlecht, oder?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe es zwei Tage nach... Nach der Befruchtung vermutet, aber da war es noch zu früh, um irgendetwas feststellen zu können. Und dann haben sich doch die Dinge überschlagen... Rory wurde verhaftet, wollte Yale verlassen, ich habe Luke gefragt, ob er mich heiratet, Logan und ich haben Rory überredet, doch wieder nach Yale zu gehen... Die Vorbereitungen für meine Hochzeit, der Stress im Hotel. Es erschien mir ganz normal, dass ich mich öfters übergeben musste, vor allem auch deshalb, weil ich in letzter Zeit sehr unregelmäßig gegessen habe."

"Und du hast mir nichts gesagt, Mom!"

"Rory, ich habe dir doch meine Vermutung mitgeteilt, weißt du nicht mehr? Ich habe dich angerufen und mit Verhütungsmitteln vollgequatscht. Außerdem... du warst so beschäftigt mit Logan und der Uni,... Ich wollte dich nicht belasten, Schatz. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich sehr, dass du wieder nach Yale gehst und mit Logan glücklich bist." Lorelai sah sehr traurig aus. Jetzt, wo sie es aussprach, fiel ihr auf, wie sehr Rory ihr manchmal fehlte. Lorelai war glücklich, sie war schwanger und morgen um diese Zeit würde sie endlich verheiratet sein, aber ihre Beziehung zu Rory war in der letzten Zeit durch den Stress beider Seiten zu kurz gekommen.

"Du fühltest dich mehr ausgeschlossen aus meinem Leben, als dass du mich nicht belasten wolltest.", sprach Rory aus, was Lorelai gerade dachte.

"Ja." Lorelai fiel es schwer, das zuzugeben, aber ihre Hormone schienen Überhand zu gewinnen. Auch Rory sah traurig aus. Ihr war eben, genau wie Lorelai bewusst geworden, wie wenig Zeit sie in letzter Zeit miteinander verbrachten und wie sehr ihr ihre Mutter eigentlich fehlte. Rory und Lorelai hatten beide Tränen in den Augen umarmten sich.

"Warum kann ich das nicht haben?", fragte Emily traurig.

"Was meinst du, Mom?", Lorelai war verunsichert.

"Ich meine das Verhältnis, das Rory und du haben. Ich wette, wenn Rory schwanger wäre, würde sie dich zuerst anrufen." Emily kam das Beispiel zwar etwas grotesk vor, aber es entsprach der Wahrheit. Lorelai gab nie freiwillig etwas von sich preis. Entweder zwang Rory sie dazu, oder sie erfuhr es von anderen Leuten. Einmal wollte Emily am Leben ihrer Tochter teilhaben, weil Lorelai es wollte, weil Lorelai etwas mit ihrer Mutter teilen wollte.

"Mom, willst du, dass Rory schwanger wird, um deine These zu beweisen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich will nur, dass du auch mal mit mir redest, über Probleme, nicht nur mit Rory." Jetzt fing Emily beinahe an zu weinen.

"Hey, Mom, bist du schwanger oder warum fängst du an, zu weinen?" Lorelai sah sie erstaunt an. Ihre Mutter zeigte fast nie Gefühle. Es musste ihr sehr zu Herzen gehen, dass Lorelai ihr ihr neues Enkelkind verschwiegen hatte. Vielleicht sollte Lorelai ihre Mutter doch mehr an ihrem Leben teilhaben lassen, es schien Emily wirklich viel zu bedeuten.

"Wie witzig, Lorelai.", lachte ihre Mutter.

"Es ist nur... Wenn ich mit Rory rede, muss ich nicht immer damit rechnen, gleich kritisiert zu werden. Sie hört mir zu und schreit mich nicht an. Obwohl, manchmal verhalte ich mich auch so gegenüber Rory. Wann hast du mich das letzte Mal gelobt? Ihr verhaltet euch gegenüber Rory meistens so, wie ich es mir früher für mich gewünscht hätte. Deshalb erzähle ich euch kaum etwas. Weil ich weiß, dass ihr euch nicht für mich freuen würdet." Lorelai versuchte ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, ohne ihre Mutter zu sehr zu kränken.

"Lorelai...", begann Emily.

"Nein Mom, du musst jetzt nichts sagen." Lorelai wusste, was ihre Mutter sagen wollte und sie wusste, dass Emily sie und ihr Verhalten verstand, wenigstens ein bisschen. Es war einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen sie sich von Emily etwas geliebt fühlte. Und es war einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen sich die drei Gilmore Frauen umarmten. Sie lächelten unter Tränen.


	7. Der Vormittag und die Hochzeit

So, der nächste Teil. Danke an alle Reviewer! Ich hab schon viele Teile fertig, deshalb kommen sie noch so schnell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Rory auf dem Sofa auf. Sie musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken, dass sie gestern auch auf einer Couch gelegen hatte.

Sie war durch die Klospülung wach geworden und sah gerade noch, wie ihre Mutter das Badezimmer verließ.

"Morgen Rory. Also, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich schwanger bin, ich würde denken, dass ich Bulimie hätte."

"Morgen Mom. Wie hast du denn in meinem Bett geschlafen?"

"Es war ganz okay. Etwas durchgelegen, aber okay."

"Das freut mich aber."

"Sag mal, mein Schatz, wie oft hattest du denn in diesem Bett schon Sex?", fragte Lorelai schnippisch.

"Das gleiche könnte ich über dich und dein Bett fragen", gab Rory zurück.

"Diese Frage möchte ich aber nicht beantworten."

"Siehst du? Ich auch nicht. Ist das Bad denn jetzt frei?", wollte Rory wissen.

"Für die nächsten 10 Minuten schon. Für mehr kann ich nicht garantieren."

"Du hast heute wohl deinen witzigen Tag, Mom."

"Wieso? Das war ernst gemeint."

Inzwischen war Emily die Treppe herunter gekommen. Sie hatte die Nacht bei Tochter und Enkelin in Stars Hollow verbracht. Sie hatte in Lorelais Bett geschlafen, Lorelai hatte Rorys Bett bekommen und Rory musste mit dem Sofa vorlieb nehmen.

Sie stand auf. "Ich muss jetzt ins Badezimmer."

Aber ihre Großmutter wiedersprach: "Ich muss ins Bad."

Lorelai mischte sich auch noch ein: "Spart euch die Diskussion. Ich muss noch mal ins Bad."

"Wieso denkst du, dass du schon wieder ins Badezimmer darfst, Mom?"

"Erstens, das Haus gehört mir und somit auch das Badezimmer. Zweitens, ich bin schwanger, und das heißt, dass ich ein Vorrecht auf das Badezimmer habe, da ich für zwei auf die Toilette gehe und drittens, wenn ich nicht gleich ins Bad komme kotze, bzw. pinkle ich gleich auf den Teppich."

"Überzeugendes Argument. Geh rein.", forderte Rory ihre Mutter auf. Die verschwand auch sehr schnell in dem Raum.

"Ich beneide Luke nicht darum, es von nun an mit diesem hormongesteuerten Monster aushalten zu müssen.", stellte Rory fest.

"Ich habe Richard auch ständig in den Wahnsinn getrieben, als ich mit Lorelai schwanger war."

"Wirklich? Erzähl, Grandma!"

"Also, ich wollte, dass er bei der Geburt dabei ist, deshalb habe ich ihm verboten, auf Geschäftsreise zu gehen. Ich hatte ständig Appetit auf Kaviar, was dann natürlich entsprechend teuer wurde. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr an alle nervigen Ticks von mir erinnern. Aber Lorelais Ticks während ihrer Schwangerschaft sind mir sehr gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Sie wurde noch gereizter als sonst. Hat stundenlang das Badezimmer besetzt und den ganzen Kühlschrank leergefuttert."

"Wenigstens das letzte kann uns nicht passieren.", stellte Rory fest.

"Wieso nicht?"  
"Weil wir nie etwas zu Essen im Kühlschrank haben."

"Okay, dann wird sie eben Lukes Kühlschrank leer futtern."

Lorelai kam wieder aus dem Badezimmer und ging die Treppe herauf. "Ich zieh mich an und gehe zu Luke. Ich brauche dringend einen Kaffee."

"Mom!", rief Rory mahnend nach oben.

"Schon gut. Wasser und Beigels. Besser?"

"Viel besser.", sagte Rory. Als sie allerdings ins Bad wollte, stellte sie fest, dass ihre Großmutter schon hineingegangen war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Lorelai kurze Zeit später im Diner ankam, traf sie auf einen genervten und verstörten Luke.

"Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte Lorelai besorgt.

"Ich weiß nicht, was mit dieser verdammten Stadt los ist.", fluchte Luke. "Ständig kommen irgendwelche Leute hier rein, um mir zu gratulieren. Warum? Sie haben mir doch schon genug zur Hochzeit gratuliert."

"Weißt du, die Leute wissen von dem Baby."

"Was! Wie?"

"Miss Patty ist aufgefallen, dass ich gestern nichts getrunken habe. Sie haben eins und eins zusammengezählt und ich konnte sie ja wohl schlecht belügen, oder?"

"Okay, bis später dann. Ich komme etwa in einer Stunde zum Hotel. Ich kann mich doch dort umziehen, oder?", versicherte Luke sich noch einmal.

"Ich denke schon. Ich hoffe, dass ich noch in mein Hochzeitskleid passe, was ich eigentlich müsste, denn ich habe heute Nacht alles, was ich gestern Abend gegessen habe, wieder ausgekotzt."

"Na, das sind ja tolle Aussichten für die Flitterwochen."

"Nicht wahr?" Lorelai lächelte und beugte sich über den Tresen, um Luke zu küssen. Sie wurden aber von Kirk unterbrochen, der entsetzt rief: "Vorsicht! Zerquetscht nicht das Baby!" Lorelai drehte sich um und sagte zu ihm: "Kirk, das Baby ist momentan etwas größer als eine Erdnuss! Das kann man nicht zerquetschen. Machs gut, Luke." Sie ging nach draußen. Währenddessen murmelte Kirk vor sich hin: "Eine Erdnuss kann man aber zerquetschen, dass hab ich schon öfter." Das ging eine Weile so weiter, bis der extrem genervte Luke ihn mit einem "Schnauze, Kirk!" zum Schweigen brachte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai ging noch mal nach Hause, um ihr Hochzeitskleid zu holen. Ihre Mutter schien schon nach Hause gefahren zu sein, denn ihr Auto stand nicht mehr in der Einfahrt. Lorelai betrat ihr Haus.

"Rory? Ich bin´s! Ich hole nur schnell mein Kleid."

"Okay!", rief Rory aus ihrem Zimmer. Es hörte sich so an, als würde sie mit jemandem reden.

"Ist noch jemand hier?", wollte Rorys Mutter wissen.

"Ich telefoniere mit Logan. Er hat sich verfahren, und ich versuche, ihm den Weg zu erklären."

"Ich dachte, dass Paris mit Logan fahren wollte."

"Ja, schon, aber sie war nicht zum ausgemachten Zeitpunkt fertig, deshalb ist Logan ohne sie gefahren, er wollte nicht zu spät kommen."

Lorelai kam mit einem Kleidersack die Treppe herunter. "Bis später dann, Schatz!" Sie verließ das Haus wieder und fuhr schnell zum Hotel, während Rory versuchte, Logan den Weg zu erklären, was ihr aber nicht besonders gut gelang. Schließlich gab sie es auf, setzte sich in ihr Auto und fuhr zu der Stelle, die Logan ihr beschrieben hatte, damit er ihr mit seinem Wagen folgen konnte. Rory hatte ihr Braujungfernkleid gleich mitgenommen, damit sie sich im Hotel umziehen konnte, wie Luke und Lorelai auch. Rory fand ihren Freund sehr schnell und eine halben Stunde später trafen auch die Beiden an dem für die Hochzeit vorgesehen Ort ein.

Rory ging gleich in den als Garderobe umfunktionierten Raum, während Logan zur Bar ging. Dort traf er auf Richard und Emily Gilmore, die beide festlich gekleidet waren. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai war unterdessen vollkommen mit den Nerven runter.

"Hey Mom, alles okay?", fragte Rory gleich, als sie reinkam.

"Sehe ich so aus, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre? Der Reißverschluss geht nicht zu, Luke ist noch nicht da und du kommst auch viel zu spät. Wo warst du eigentlich?"

"Ich musste Logan abholen, aber keine Sorge, ich bin in 5 Minuten fertig."

"In 5 Minuten kann man nicht für eine Hochzeit fertig sein. Allein zum Anziehen braucht man 10 Minuten, für die Haare mindestens 15 und um deine durchgeknallte Mutter zu beruhigen mindestens noch eine halbe Stunde.", Lorelai schien kurz vorm Durchdrehen zu stehen.

"Mom, komm wieder runter. Dreh dich mal um. Ich mach dir das Kleid zu."

Rory versuchte es, aber etwas sperrte sich wohl dagegen. "Mom, zieh den Bauch ein!"

"Wie soll das denn gehen? Das Baby nimmt den ganzen Platz ein. Ich ziehe den Bauch schon seit 2 Minuten ein, und nichts passiert."

"Okay, machen wir es anders. Du ziehst das Kleid aus und erweiterst es ein bisschen. Ich ziehe mich inzwischen auch um und in der Zwischenzeit wird Luke auch noch kommen." Lorelai tat, was ihr ihre Tochter vorgeschlagen hatte, während Rory sich umzog. Unterdessen steckte Sookie den Kopf zur Tür herein um den beiden mitzuteilen, das Luke und Jess auch endlich angekommen sind und Luke schon seinen Smoking anzog.

Langsam beruhigte sich Lorelai wieder, und begann zu realisieren, dass sie in der nächsten Stunde endlich verheiratet sein würde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

30 Minuten später waren endlich alle fertig, Das Kleid passte Lorelai wieder und alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Auch Paris war vor einer Weile mit Doyle angekommen. Richard führte seine Tochter zum Altar. Diese strahlte glücklich und auch Luke konnte seine Freude nicht verbergen. Während der Zeremonie sahen Logan und Rory sich verliebt an. Jess entgingen diese Blicke nicht, aber es machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Er freute sich darüber, dass Rory glücklich war. Es schien ihm sogar so, dass Rory in Logan sehr viel verliebter war als in Dean. Lukes Neffe hatte sie auch glücklich mit Dean erlebt, aber nie so verliebt wie mit Logan. Was aber vielleicht auch daran liegen konnte, dass Dean und Rory sich nie so nahe gekommen waren, als Jess in Stars Hollow lebte. Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls freute Jess sich für Rory und war auch nicht eifersüchtig.

Als Lorelai und Luke sich dann endlich das Jahrwort gegeben und die Ringe ausgetauscht hatten, jubelte die ganze Hochzeitsgesellschaft und klatsche.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Essen schritt das frischgebackene Ehepaar zur Tanzfläche. Nach einiger Zeit gesellten sich auch andere Paare zu ihnen, wie Sookie und Jackson, Richard und Emily und auch Rory und Logan.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel im Dragonfly fallen. Nach 10 Uhr waren endlich die letzten Gäste gegangen. Luke setzte sich neben seine Frau und streichelte ihren - noch - schlanken Bauch. Er küsste sie. Lorelai stand auf, um sich umzuziehen. Sie wollten in der nächsten Stunde zum Flughafen fahren, um in ihre wohlverdienten Flitterwochen zu fahren. Rory und Logan waren schon nach Hause gefahren, und Lorelai wusste, dass die beiden es genießen würden, das Haus für sich alleine zu haben. Die beiden hatten eine Woche Semesterferien.

"Wow, du siehst umwerfend aus!", entfuhr es Luke, als er Lorelai in ihren neuen Klamotten sah. Durch die Schwangerschaft schien sie noch hübscher zu werden.

"Danke. Das werde ich in den nächsten Monaten wohl nicht mehr hören."

"Wenn du willst, sage ich es dir jeden Tag aufs neue."

"Das ist nett von dir, aber meinst du es auch ernst?"

"Das werde ich immer ernst meinen." Luke stand auf und ging auf Lorelai zu. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und hätten weitergemacht, wenn Luke sie nicht daran erinnert hätte, dass ihr Flieger bald ging. Sie machten sich also in Lukes Auto auf den Weg nach Hartfort. Die Blechdosen, die Lorelai seit 2 Monaten gesammelt hatte, machten so viel Krach, wie sie es nur, an der Stoßstange festgebunden, machen konnten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und auf viele Reviews!


	8. Die Rückkehr

So, hat 'ne Weile gedauert, aber es geht weiter. Ich danke allen Reviewern und hoffe, dass sie auch weiterhin eines abgeben werden und auch weiterlesen, denn die Geschichte wird besser.

* * *

Rory wartete am Flughafen in Hartfort ungeduldig auf die Ankunft der Maschine 573. Es war ein Flug aus Hawaii. Es war der Flug aus Hawaii, der Lorelai und Luke aus ihren Flitterwochen zurückbringen sollte. Es waren 4 Wochen vergangen, seit die Hochzeit stattgefunden hatte, und solange hatten sich Mutter und Tochter nicht mehr gesehen. Rory hatte Lorelai vermisst, nicht viel, denn sie hatte ja Paris, die sie auf Trapp gehalten hatte, und Lane, zu deren Konzerten sie gegangen war, und nicht zuletzt Logan, der sie auch abgelenkt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz freute sie sich schon sehr auf die Ankunft ihrer Mutter und ihres neuen Stiefvaters.

Endlich, da waren die beiden. Luke schleppte das ganze Gepäck und konnte seine schwangere Frau nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, zu Rory zu rennen.

"Mom!", rief Rory glücklich. Lorelai und Luke hatten sich endlich durch die Menge gedrängt und Mutter und Tochter lagen sich glücklich in den Armen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Rory den rundlichen Bauch, den ihre Mutter hatte, und das Top, dass ihn kaum verdeckte.

"Wow, das Baby ist aber sehr gewachsen."

"Ja nicht wahr? Das ist beinahe schon erschreckend. Und versuch du mal auf einer Insel, wo es jährlich mindestens 10 Bikinischönheitswettbewerbe gibt, passende Umstandskleidung zu finden. Das ist nicht so leicht, wie du vielleicht denkst."

"Ja, und deine Mutter hat mich fast zur Weißglut getrieben, als sie auf der Suche nach einem Badeanzug war."

"Hey, was kann ich denn dafür, dass kein Laden einen schwarzen Badeanzug mit weißen Schleifchenträgern hatte."

"Lorelai, so einen Badeanzug gibt es nicht mal in normalen Größen."

"Was soll das mit den normalen Größen bedeuten? Heißt das etwa, dass ich fett bin?"

"Nein! Nein, dass heißt es natürlich nicht. Ich meine nur, wenn es keine solchen Badeanzüge für Frauen , die nicht schwanger sind gibt, warum sollte es dann welche für Frauen geben, die schwanger sind?" Luke versuchte sich rauszureden, was ihm aber nicht gut gelang.

"Schatz, du musst noch viel über schwangere Frauen lernen, besonders über gilmorsche schwangere Frauen." Lorelai lächelte ihren Mann an und küsste ihn.

"Also gut, ich kaufe mir gleich morgen ein Selbsthilfebuch. Und jetzt sollten wir mal nach Stars Hollow fahren."

/-/

In Stars Hollow angekommen, fuhren sie zu Lorelais und nun auch Lukes Haus. Babette sah sie kommen und rannte zu ihnen. "Luke, Lorelai, willkommen zu Hause!"

Luke ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete die Autotür. "Danke, Schatz!"

"Wow, Lorelai. Du bist ja.." Sie sah den warnenden Blick von Rory. "...sehr braun geworden."

"Danke Babette. Aber du kannst ruhig sagen, dass ich dicker, besser gesagt, schwangerer geworden bin. Du bist ja nicht derjenige, dem ich diese Gewichtszunahme zu verdanken habe." Sie sah Luke strafend an.

"Ach so, jetzt bin ich wieder schuld, wie immer!" Luke fing wieder an, sich aufzuregen.

"Ist schon gut, Schatz. Das war doch nur ein Scherz.", sagte Lorelai lachend. Luke holte das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und folgte den drei Mädels ins Haus.

/-/

Etwas später war Lorelai auf dem Weg ins Dragonfly, immer noch mir dem nichtpassenden Top. Alle Bewohner von Stars Hollow stürzten sich auf sie, um ihr zu gratulieren. Als sie endlich im Hotel ankam, rannte Sookie freudestrahlend auf sie zu.

"Hey Süße, schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Darf ich?" Sie sah fragend auf Lorelais Babybauch. "Ja klar, natürlich." Sookie legte ihre Hand drauf.

"Oh, wie süß. Es strampelt schon!"

"Glaub mir, mir wäre es lieber, wenn es nicht strampeln würde. In ein paar Nächten konnte ich deswegen kaum schlafen."

"Ich versteh dich. Bei meinen beiden war das auch nicht leicht."

"Und ich dachte, dass ich die Kotzphase schon überwunden hätte. Bei Rory war das im 5. Monat nämlich so. Aber bei diesem Baby ist das wohl anders."

"Du tust mir Leid. Willst du Kaffee?"

"Oh nein, ich bin schon seit längerem auf Entzug. Ich hab's Luke versprochen. Er ist so süß. Will nur, dass es dem Baby gut geht. Und da ich das auch will, lebe ich vorläufig eben Kaffeeenthaltsam. Ein Tee wäre stattdessen gut."

"Okay, also dann ab in die Küche."

"Ich muss aber in 'ner halben Stunde los."

"Warum denn?"

"Ich hab kurz vor den Flitterwochen einen Arzttermin für heute ausgemacht. Es sind immerhin schon 4 Wochen seit der letzten Untersuchung vergangen, und ich will nur sichergehen, dass mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung ist."

"Schon gut, Lorelai."

"Weißt du, was komisch ist?"

"Nein, was?"

"Ich gehöre immer zu den Risikoschwangerschaften. Erst war ich unter 18, jetzt bin ich über 35. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es ist, normal schwanger zu sein."  
"Tja, das wirst du wohl nie erfahren."

"Da hast du Recht. Also, was denn jetzt mit dem Tee?" Die beiden gingen lachend in die Küche.

/-/

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später lag Lorelai auf dem Behandlungstisch und ließ sich untersuchen. Sie war froh, dass sie vergessen hatte, Luke von dem Termin zu erzählen. Sie liebte ihn sehr, aber was ihre Schwangerschaft betraf, war er immer etwas übervorsichtig. Sie hatte es nicht absichtlich verschwiegen, aber der Gedanke an einen hektisch umherspazierenden Luke war nicht sehr angenehm.

Ihre Gynäkologin machte gerade einen Ultraschall. "Oh!" Entfuhr es ihr überrascht. Lorelai schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sie hatte beruhigt dem Herzschlag ihres Babys gelauscht und war in Gedanken über sie und Luke versunken gewesen.

Lorelai sah ihre Ärztin ängstlich an. "Was ist los? Stimmt etwas nicht mit dem Baby?", fragte sie alarmiert.

"Wie man's nimmt.", war die ungenaue Antwort. Lorelai spürte plötzlich eine unbändige Angst in sich wachsen und mit einem Mal wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als einen hektisch umherspazierenden Luke. Sie bereute es nun sehr, ihm nichts von ihrem Arzttermin erzählt zu haben.

* * *

Reviews, bitte, die freun einen und dann geht's auch schneller weiter, zumindest solange ich noch Ideen hab! 


	9. Überraschung

Hier ist mal wieder ein neuer Teil. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch. Danke an alle, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben.

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später rannte sie gehetzt durch die Kleinstadt, beide Hände fest auf ihren Bauch gepresst. Sie stürzte die Stufen zu Luke´s Diner hinauf und in den Laden hinein. Beinahe hätte sie Kirk umgerannt. Luke putzte gerade den Tresen und sah erschreckt auf, als er seine Frau, seine schwangere Frau wohlgemerkt, in das Café hineinsprinten sah.

"Um Himmels Willen, Lorelai! Was ist denn los?" Lorelai stützte sich nach Luft ringend am Tresen ab. Sie setzte sich auf einen Hocker, eine Hand beruhigend auf ihren Bauch gelegt.

"Luke..." Sie versuchte, normal zu sprechen, aber sie musste immer noch nach Atem ringen. Luke sah sie angsterfüllt an.

"Luke, ich war gerade beim Arzt und..."

"Was! Du warst beim Arzt und hast mir nichts erzählt!"

"Jetzt hör mir doch zu, verdammt! Ich war bei meiner Ärztin... und die hat mir erzählt..., dass wir Zwillinge bekommen werden!" Lorelai blieb die Luft weg. Sie war vorhin für ihren Zustand viel zu schnell gerannt.

Luke begann inzwischen zu realisieren, was Lorelai ihm gerade verkündet hatte. Er ging um den Tresen herum und umarmte seine Frau und seine beiden ungeborenen Kinder.

/-/

Etwas später war Lorelai wieder im Hotel. Sookie wusste schon von den Zwillingen, Lorelai hatte es ihr freudestrahlend verkündet. Auch Rory hatte sie schon benachrichtigt. Sie freute sich fast genauso sehr wie ihre Mutter. Ihren Eltern wollte Lorelai es heute mit Rory beim wöchentlichen Abendessen mitteilen und rief sie gerade an, um ihnen zu sagen, wovon ihr momentan schlecht wurde, damit sie sich am Abend wohlfühlte.

"Hey Mom, ich bin's, Lorelai."

"Hallo, Lorelai! Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Wir sehen uns doch heute Abend beim Essen?"

"Ja, ehm, deswegen rufe ich an."  
"Was? Du willst bestimmt mit irgendeiner Ausrede absagen. Wir hatten eine ganz klare Abmachung und ich erwarte, dich zu sehen!"

"Mom, bitte! Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass mir zur Zeit von Fischfilet, Radieschen und Karotten schlecht wird. Und ich möchte den Abend nur ungern auf der Toilette verbringen. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

"Ja natürlich, Lorelai. Ich werde die Köchin darauf hinweisen. Dir wurde ja auch bei Rory von vielem schlecht. Dein Vater und ich sehen Rory und dich dann um 7 Uhr. Machs gut."

"Du auch, Mom." Lorelai legte auf. Das war wieder typisch Emily Gilmore. Immer gleich vom schlimmsten ausgehen. Aber dann verdrängte sie jeden Gedanken an ihre Mutter und ging zu Sookie in die Küche.

/-/

Am Abend trafen sich Lorelai und Rory in der Einfahrt von Emilys und Richards großem Anwesen.

"Mom, das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie sah, was für Klamotten ihre Mutter trug. Sie hatte einen mit Pailletten besetzten pinken Minirock und ein schillerndes blaugrünes kurzärmliges Top an.

"Ich weiß, dass sie etwas schrill sind, aber das war das erste, was ich anprobiert habe, und dann musste ich schon losfahren, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Deshalb habe ich sie halt einfach schnell gekauft."

"Na, Grandma wird davon aber nicht sehr begeistert sein."

Die beiden Gilmore Girls gingen zur Haustür und klingelten. Ein neues Hausmädchen öffnete, nahm den beiden die Mäntel ab und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Richard und Emily schon auf sie warteten. Die werdenden Großeltern standen auf und umarmten Tochter und Enkelin.

Emily konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, einen Kommentar über Lorelais Outfit abzugeben. "Also Lorelai! Willst du in die Disco gehen oder zu einem Abendessen?"

"'tschuldige, Mom. Aber ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, irgendetwas anderes zu kaufen." Sie setzten sich, während Richard zur Bar ging, um den beiden Lorelais etwas zu trinken zu geben. "Wasser ihr beiden?"

"Ich hätte lieber einen Whisky.", scherzte Lorelai.

"Also Lorelai!", sagte Richard entsetzt.

"War nur Spaß, Dad. Wasser ist in Ordnung." Sie warteten, bis Rorys Großvater ihnen die Getränke servierte. Dann beschloss Lorelai, es ihren Eltern zu erzählen. "Mom, Dad, ich habe euch etwas zu sagen." Sie holte tief Luft. "Ich war heute bei meinem Arzt, und, der hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Luke und ich... Zwillinge bekommen werden."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch Lorelai." Alle standen auf und Lorelai wurde von ihren Eltern umarmt.

/-/

Als Lorelai dann 3 Stunden später erschöpft zu Hause ankam, saß Luke auf der Couch und wartete auf seine Frau.

"Hey Baby. Schön das du da bist. Man war das ein Tag." Sie setzte sich schwerfällig zu ihrem Mann auf das Sofa und kuschelte sich an ihn. Luke umarmte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. So saßen sie eine Weile schweigend da, bis sie erschöpft einschliefen.

/-/

Unterdessen stellte Rory ihr Auto gerade auf dem Parkplatz von Yale ab und war auf dem Weg in ihr Wohnheim. Sie schlich sich an Paris und Doyle vorbei, die gerade wildknutschend auf dem Sofa lagen, und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Sie freute sich sehr für ihre Mutter und Luke. Sie freute sich darauf, Zwillinge als Geschwister zu bekommen, und sie vermisste Logan. Der hatte vor einiger Zeit die Stadt verlassen, und sie wartete immer sehnlicher auf seine Rückkehr.

Plötzlich klopfte es am Fenster. Rory schreckte hoch, sie war wohl etwas eingenickt. Sie stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Logan wartete draußen, Rory ließ ihn herein.

"Langsam kriegst du ja Routine im Fenster-Rein-Klettern.", Rory lächelte.

"Ja, da hast du Recht. Bei dir bekomme ich immer mehr Übung. Und nicht nur, was das Fenster betrifft."

"Es freut mich außerordentlich, das zu hören." Rory und Logan küssten sich. Sie zog ihn zum Bett.

"Warte mal, Rory. Was ist mit Paris?"

"Die beschäftigt sich gerade mit dem selben Thema wie wir."

"Oh, dann ist es ja gut." Sie küssten sich wieder. "Ich nehme an, dass du nicht willst, dass ich gehe."

"Ganz bestimmt nicht."

Sie legten sich aufs Bett. Gut, dass Paris und Doyle gerade mit der selben Sache beschäftigt waren, denn sonst hätten sie bestimmt etwas von Rory und Logan mitbekommen.

/-/

Um Mitternacht wachte Lorelai aus ihrer unbequemen Lage auf. Luke schlief neben ihr auf dem Sofa. Sie versuchte, leise aufzustehen, was ihr aber nicht sehr gut gelang, da ihr ihr Bauch im Weg war. Luke wachte auf.

"Lorelai. Was?"

"Die Wehen haben eingesetzt.", sagte Lorelai dramatisch. Luke sprang elektrisiert auf. "Was!"

"Jetzt beruhig dich wieder, das war nur ein Scherz."

"Du und dein Humor."

"Ich dachte, dass du mich gerade wegen meines Humors liebst."

"Ich liebe dich _trotz_ deines Humors. Musst du auf die Toilette, oder weshalb stehst du auf?"

"Nein, ich wollte nur hoch ins Bett gehen."

"Weißt du was?" Luke stand auf und hob sie hoch. "Ich trage dich ins Bett."

"Aber ich bin doch viel zu schwer geworden!"

"Stimmt, du hast Recht. Ich trage dich in Rorys Bett."  
"Da will ich aber nicht hin. Das ist mir viel zu durchgelegen."

"Ich lass dich gleich fallen, wenn du noch weiter redest." Luke ging mit ihr die Treppe rauf. Lorelai war in seinen Armen schon wieder eingeschlafen.

/-/

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lorelai um halb vier auf. Sie fühlte ein starkes grummeln in ihrem Bauch. Sie stand schnell auf und lief ins Badezimmer, in letzter Sekunde. Dadurch wachte Luke auf. "Lorelai? Schatz? Was ist los?"

"Nichts. Das ist nur meine Morgenübelkeit."

"Morgenübelkeit? Es ist doch tiefste Nacht."

"Da hast du Recht." Lorelai schlurfte aus dem Badezimmer heran.

"Du siehst schrecklich aus."

"So viele Komplimente am frühen Morgen. Das steigert meine Laune ungemein." Sie fühlte sich nicht besonders gut.

"Ich dachte, wir hatten uns geeinigt, dass es noch tiefste Nacht ist." Sie legte sich hin und kuschelte sich an Luke. Der legte einen Arm um sie. So glücklich hatte er sich noch nie um halb vier Uhr nachts gefühlt.


	10. Ein ganz normaler Tag ins Stars Hollow

Tada! Hier ist schon wieder ein neuer Teil von mir. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch. Ein paar Reviews wären übrigens auch nicht schlecht!

* * *

Der Wecker klingelte um sieben. Luke versuchte, ihn auszustellen, damit Lorelai nicht wach wurde. Aber leider hatte sie ein zu gutes Gehör.

"Luke?", murmelte sie schlaftrunken. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Sieben.", flüsterte dieser. Lorelai setzte sich abrupt auf.

"Sieben? Oh mein Gott. Ich muss los. Sookie wartet im Hotel auf mich."

"Lorelai! Jetzt mal ganz ruhig. Nicht so hektisch. Ich glaube nicht, dass das den Babys sonderlich gut tut."

"Ja, da hast du Recht." Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Babys mir momentan sonderlich gut tun." Sie stand schnell auf und lief wieder ins Bad. Luke ließ sich noch mal in die Kissen fallen, bevor auch er aufstand und sich anzog. Er ging in die Küche und machte Frühstück für seine Familie.

Lorelai kam eine Viertelstunde später auch die Treppen runter und in die Küche.

"Wie siehst du denn aus?" Luke sah sich lachend Lorelais Outfit an.

"Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, weitere Umstandskleidung zu kaufen. Und ich kann ja wohl schlecht in diesem Minirock ins Hotel gehen. Das verschreckt unsere Gäste."

"Ach ja, und dass du meine Schlafanzughose und eins meiner Flanellhemden trägst, verschreckt deine Gäste nicht?"

"Nein. Ich gehe heute noch neue Sachen kaufen, aber in irgendetwas muss ich doch schließlich ins Hotel gehen!"

"Wie gut, dass du auf Hawaii nur in deinem Bikini herumgelaufen bist."

"Stimmt, da bin ich nicht aufgefallen. Hier würde ich es aber in meinem Bikini mit Babybauch tun."  
"Ach komm schon, hier in Stars Hollow fällt doch keiner außer Taylor auf."

Sie setzten sich zum Tisch und aßen das von Luke zubereitete Frühstück. Lorelai stand auf, stellte das benutzte Geschirr in die Spüle und wollte das Haus verlassen, wurde aber von Luke aufgehalten.

"Moment mal, Lorelai. Du willst das Haus tatsächlich so verlassen?"

"Ja, und wehe, du versuchst, mich daran zu hindern. Ich bin jetzt schon spät dran.", mit diesen Worten ging sie durch die Haustür, küsste Luke zum Abschied noch einmal, setzte sich in ihr Auto und fuhr zum Dragonfly.

/-/

Auch Rory war seit sieben Uhr wach. Logan war noch in der Nacht gegangen und Rory suchte mal wieder eines ihrer Bücher. Sie hörte Paris, die mal wieder lautstark "I´m walking on sunshine" sang, was für Rory ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür war, dass Paris glücklich war.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und fand das gesuchte Buch auf dem Fernseher.

"Paris, langsam reicht es. Ich renne schließlich auch nicht ständig singend durchs Wohnzimmer."

"Vielleicht hast du einfach keinen Grund, singend durchs Wohnzimmer zu rennen."

"Oh, doch! Ich hätte genug Grund dazu. Mit Logan läuft es momentan klasse, meine Mom ist verheiratet und bekommt Zwillinge, meine Noten..."

"Moment, hast du gerade gesagt, dass deine Mutter Zwillinge bekommt?"

"Ja, sie hat es gestern erfahren."

"Das ist schön für sie."

"Ja, da hast du Recht. Ich muss los. Mein Kurs fängt in 10 Minuten an."

Rory verließ das Wohnheim. Sobald die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, fing Paris wieder an zu singen.

/-/

Luke fuhr ins Diner, das schon geöffnet hatte. Nur Kirk war im Luke´s, saß am Tresen und meckerte über seinen Toast.

"Kirk, was ist los?"

"Der Toast ist nicht genug getoastet. Der ist viel zu weich. Ich will ihn verbrannt haben."

"Gib her, ich mach dir einen neuen." Luke nahm den Teller und drehte sich um . Er hörte die Türglocke, reagierte aber nicht weiter. Erst durch ein bekanntes Schnaufen drehte er sich um. Er sah seine Frau, die einen Haufen Tüten auf einem der Tische abgestellt hatte.

"Was ist denn das alles?"

"Umstandskleidung. Was sonst?"

"Und wieso trägst du dann immer noch meine Sachen?"

"Ich konnte mich nicht von ihnen trennen. Sie sind so gemütlich. Aber sag mal, wie findest du das?" Sie holte ein schwarzes Neglige aus einer ihrer Tüten.

"Lorelai!"

"Was ist? Gefällt es dir nicht?"

"Lorelai! Wieso zeigst du mir so was an einem öffentlichen Platz?"

"Weil ich deine Meinung hören will?"

"Lorelai, falls du meine Meinung hören willst", mischte Kirk sich ein, "ich finde es toll. Gibt es das auch in Lulus Größe?"

"Kirk, ich glaube, dass es das nicht gibt."

"Aber woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst Lulus Größe doch nicht mal."

"Kirk, wenn Lulu nicht schwanger ist, wird ihr das mit Sicherheit nicht passen."

"Aber vielleicht ist Lulu ja schwanger.", sagte Kirk.

"Oh mein Gott! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Kirk."

"Wieso? Warum denn, Lorelai?"

"Na du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass Lulu schwanger ist!"

"Was? Lulu ist schwanger? Hat sie dir das gesagt?", fragte Kirk entsetzt.

"Nein Kirk, du hast uns das gesagt."

"Aber wieso sollte ich euch so was erzählen?"

"Weil dir mein eines Umstandskleid so gut gefallen hat."  
"Ach so. Und ihr seit sicher, dass Lulu nicht schwanger ist?"

"Kirk, ich bin mir sicher, wenn Lulu schwanger wäre, dann wärst du der erste Mensch, der es erfahren würde.", beruhigte Luke ihn.

"OK, gut. Ich muss zu Lulu.", Kirk stand auf und rannte aus dem Laden.

"Da siehst du, was passiert, wenn du mir solche sexy Fummel in meinem Laden und Kirks Gegenwart zeigst!"

"Oh, du findest das Kleid sexy. Dann sollte ich es gleich anziehen."

"Lorelai untersteh dich!" Sie machte tatsächlich Anstalten, Lukes Flanellhemd auszuziehen, denn sie fing an, es aufzuknöpfen. Luke ging zu ihr, um es wieder zuzuknöpfen.

"Durch die Schwangerschaft wirst du noch verrückter. Lorelai, wenn du das wirklich anziehst, dann ziehe ich es dir wieder aus und werfe es in die Friteuse."

"Oh, Lucas, das wird ja immer schmutziger.", sagte Lorelai mit einer sexy Stimme.

"Lorelai! Ich bitte dich!" Luke befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung. "Heb dir das fürs Schlafzimmer auf."

"Wirklich? Deine Wohnung ist doch momentan frei, oder?"

"Lorelai! Jetzt reicht es mir. Oh mein Gott!"

"Was? Was ist denn, Luke?" Lorelai drehte sich um.

"Carrie."

"Carrie?", fragte Lorelai nach.

"Carrie. Sie kommt rein!" Und das tat sie auch.

"Hallo, Lucas!"

"Hi, Carrie. Du kennst doch meine Frau Lorelai noch, oder?"

"Aber natürlich kenne ich sie noch." Sie gab Lorelai die Hand. "Sie haben aber zugenommen!"

"Ach wissen sie, das muss daran liegen, dass ich schwanger bin. Mit Zwillingen."  
"Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Die Kinder sind doch von Luke, oder?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, von wem sie sonst sein sollten." Lorelai lächelte die Freundin ihrer Schwägerin an. Im inneren kochte sie vor Wut. Was traute ihr dieses, schon seit Jahren auf ihren Ehemann scharfes, tief ausgeschnittenes Dekollete habendes, Luke lasziv anlächelndes, mit zehn Männern knutschendes, obwohl ihr Mann anwesend war, furchtbar verblödetes Flittchen eigentlich zu? Dass sie ihren Ehemann betrügen würde? Da sollte sich Carrie lieber erst mal an ihre eigene Nase packen.

"Sag mal, Carrie, warst du nicht mit Liz und TJ auf dem Mittelaltermarkt?"

"Ja, das war ich."

"Und sind meine Schwester und ihr Mann auch wieder da?", versuchte Luke die Spannung, die deutlich zwischen den beiden Frauen zu spüren war, zu überspielen.  
"Ja das sind sie. Oh, ich muss los. Barry, mein Mann, wartet auf mich."

Carrie sah ein, dass sie vorläufig verloren hatte und verließ das Café. Lorelai und Luke sahen sich an.

"Du bist dir doch sicher, dass die Babys von mir sind?", fragte Luke scherzhaft.  
"Wie kannst du nur so etwas fragen? Zweifelst du etwa an meiner Liebe zu dir?", fragte Lorelai ihren Mann theatralisch. Sie ging hinter den Tresen und nahm die Kaffeekanne aus der Maschine. Luke beugte sich über den Tresen, um Lorelai die Kaffeekanne wegzunehmen, die diese bereits dazu benutzte, Kaffee in eine Tasse zu füllen. Die Türglocke bimmelte.

"Hey ihr zwei! Lasst euer schamloses Geturtel doch mal!"

"Liz!", rief Luke, drehte sich um, ging auf seine Schwester zu und umarmte sie.

"Hallo, Lorelai", Liz ging auf ihre neue Schwägerin zu. Diese stützte sich auf den Tresen, sodass man ihren Babybauch nicht sah, was aber unbewusst geschah. "es tut mir so Leid, dass ich eure Hochzeit verpasst habe, aber ich konnte den Mittelaltermarkt einfach nicht im Stich lassen."

"Ich weiß. Aber wir konnten die Hochzeit nicht verschieben, denn meine Eltern mussten leider kurz darauf dringend verreisen." Liz nickte. Sie war ein ganz klein wenig gekränkt, aber sie verstand, dass Lorelais Eltern vorgingen. Liz wusste über Lorelais gestörtes Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern Bescheid. "Und? Wie ist das Eheleben so?"

"Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen. Du bist schließlich auch verheiratet." Lorelai und Liz lächelten.

Luke wollte sich auch in das Gespräch miteinbringen. "Und wo ist TJ?"

"Der hat mich hier abgesetzt und ist zu unserem Haus gefahren, um das Gepäck hineinzubringen. Er kommt auch gleich." Und da war er schon.

"Liz, hi! Luke, Lorelai, hallo!" Liz ging auf ihren Mann zu und küsste ihn. Luke begrüßte ihn per Handschlag. TJ beugte sich über den Tresen und küsste Lorelai auf die Wange.

"Hey, TJ! Lass meine Frau in Ruhe!", sagte Luke lachend.

"Es freut mich, dass du glücklich bist, Bruderherz.", Liz umarmte ihren Bruder. "Wie waren denn die Flitterwochen? Setzt euch hin und erzählt mal." Luke, Liz und TJ setzten sich an einen Tisch, Lorelai nahm ihre Kaffeetasse und wollte um den Tresen herumgehen, aber Luke bemerkte es und stand schnell auf. "Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, _keinen Kaffee_, Lorelai." Er ging auf seine Frau, die immer noch hinter dem Tresen stand, zu und nahm ihr liebevoll die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand. Sie küssten sich.

"Oh, wie süß", fand Liz.

"Ha, ha, wie lustig.", fand Luke und setzte sich wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch. Auch Lorelai kam endlich zum Tisch, und nun sahen Liz und TJ auch ihren Babybauch. Lukes Schwester starrte entgeistert auf die Körpermitte ihrer Schwägerin. "Wow, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lorelai." Sie stand auf und umarmte die Frau ihres Bruders. Diese lächelte "Danke, Liz!" Danach umarmte sie auch ihren Bruder. "Jetzt werde ich endlich Tante. Ich dachte schon, ich würde niemals eine werden."

Auch TJ äußerte sich zu den überraschenden Nachrichten. Er schlug seinem Schwager auf die Schulter und sagte "Gut gemacht, Mann!"

"Und? Wisst ihr schon, was es wird?", fragte Liz neugierig.

"Nein, das hat uns meine Ärztin nicht sagen können. Aber dafür etwas anderes."

"Und was?"

"Es...", Lorelai machte eine dramatische Pause, "werden Zwillinge!"

"Wow, reife Leistung, Kumpel!" TJ klopfte Luke ein weiteres Mal auf die Schulter. Lorelai setzte sich zu Lukes Familie und sie redeten über die Hochzeit, den Mittelaltermarkt und Lorelais Schwangerschaft.

/-/

Rory ging unterdessen zum Mittagessen in den Speisesaal und holte sich ihr Mittagessen. Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch und fing an zu essen. Plötzlich setzte sich jemand neben sie. Sie sah auf und erkannte Logan.

"Hey, da bist du ja!" Sie lächelte und küsste ihn. Er machte ein schmatzendes Geräusch.

"Kartoffelpüree, Steak und gegarte Karotten."

"Was?", lächelte Rory.

"Dein Mittagessen. Kartoffelpüree, Steak und gegarte Karotten."

"Das hast du geschmeckt?"

"Nein, das sehe ich auf deinem Teller."

"Und ich dachte schon, dass du ein Genie bist."

"Das denkst du jetzt nicht mehr? Da bin ich aber enttäuscht."

"Wenn du weiter so beleidigt tust, dann bewerfe ich dich mit meinem Mittagessen."

"Und das sagt eine Yalestudentin!" Rory und Logan küssten sich ein weiteres Mal.

"Ich muss wieder los", Logan stand wieder auf, "sehen wir uns heute Abend? Wir könnten etwas Essen gehen. Etwas, das besser schmeckt als das", Logan sah auf Rorys Teller.

"OK, holst du mich heute um 7 im Wohnheim ab?"  
"Ja, so machen wir es." Logan lächelte, küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging. Rory sah ihm verträumt nach und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Paris sich neben sie setzte.

"Rory? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Was?" Rory schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

"Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass Doyle heute Abend keine Zeit hat und dich gefragt, ob du dir mit mir vielleicht einen Film ansehen möchtest."  
"Oh, Paris, tut mir Leid, aber ich habe heute Abend ein Date mit Logan."

"Schön, wenigstens hat dein Freud heute Zeit für dich."

"Paris."

"Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich finde schon jemanden, dessen Freund heute auch keine Zeit für ihn hat. Oder vielleicht sogar jemanden, der überhaupt keinen Freund hat." Paris stand beleidigt auf und stürmte durch die Mensa. Na toll, dachte Rory. Eine aufgebrachte Paris war das letzte, was Rory momentan noch zu ihrem Glück fehlte.


	11. Die Babyparty

So, dann gibt es mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ihr könnt gerne ein Review abgeben, damit ich weiß, ob das hier überhaupt noch einer liest!

* * *

Die Monate vergingen. Der Alltag kehrte bei Lorelai und Luke und ihrem Eheleben ein. Rory war glücklich mit Logan und kam gut zurecht in Yale, das Dragonfly Inn lief hervorragend, Sookies Kinder wurden immer größer und Lorelais Bauch immer runder. Paris vertrug sich wieder mit Doyle und Lorelai immer besser mit ihren Eltern.

Lorelai kam eines Nachmittags erschöpft nach Hause. Sie war mittlerweile im 8. Monat schwanger und fühlte sich mit jedem Tag unwohler und genervter. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich schwerfällig auf ihr Bett. In einer Stunde wollten Rory, Miss Patty, Babette und andere eine Babyparty für sie veranstalten, und Lorelai wollte sich davor noch etwas ausruhen. Die anderen kamen auch bald, um das Wohnzimmer zu gestalten. Lorelai wusste inzwischen, dass sie einen Jungen und ein Mädchen bekommen würde. Luke und sie hatten sich nur noch nicht auf einen Namen geeinigt.  
Eine Stunde später wachte Lorelai auf, weil sie Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte. Sie kämpfte sich hoch, ging noch einmal ins Bad und kämmte sich die Haare. Danach ging sie die Treppe herunter.

"Hey, Mom, da bist du ja endlich!" Rory hatte ihre Mutter als erste entdeckt.

"Oh ist das süß." Lorelai betrachtete die liebevolle Dekoration aus blauen und rosa Schleifen. Es waren die Schleifen, die Taylor zu Lukes und Lorelais Trennung verteilt, und die Kirk wiedereingesammelt hatte.

Lorelai setzte sich auf die Couch und wurde gleich mit Babygeschenken überhäuft. Da waren Strampelanzüge in blau und rosa, Mobiles, Kuscheltiere und sogar zwei Babykörbe dabei. Lorelai sah sehr gerührt aus und fing an zu weinen.

"Lorelai, was ist denn?", fragte Babette besorgt.

"Ach nichts. Das sind nur die Hormone. Und ich freue mich nur so, dass ich nichts in grün bekommen habe."

"Warum das denn?"

"Wisst ihr das denn nicht? Grün sollte nach Christophers Exverlobten das neue pink sein." Die ganze Gesellschaft fing an, zu lachen. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Lorelai wollte reflexartig aufstehen, wurde aber durch das Gewicht ihrer Babys und die Größe ihres Bauches gebremst.

Rory eilte zur Tür. Es war ihre Großmutter.

"Entschuldige, Rory, dass ich zu spät komme, aber das Hausmädchen hatte mein Geschenk verräumt und sehr lange gebraucht, um es wiederzufinden."

"Komm rein, Grandma." Beide gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Emily sah ihre hochschwangere Tochter inmitten von einem Haufen Geschenke sitzen. Lorelai liefen Tränen über die Wangen, was in letzter Zeit aber häufig vorkam.

Emily ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lorelai!"

Sie übergab ihrer erstaunten Tochter ein großes Päckchen, das Lorelai auch gleich auspackte. Es waren 2 Decken, eine in rosa und eine in blau, sowie ein Teddy, der unglaublich spitzbübisch lächelte.

"Der hat dir gehört, als du noch klein warst."

"Oh, Mom. Und den hast du die ganzen Jahre lang aufgehoben." Lorelai kämpfte schon wieder mit den Tränen. Ihre Mutter hatte diesen Teddy so lange aufgehoben. Das war ja richtig gefühlsduselig von ihrer Mutter. Seit ihrer Schwangerschaft entdeckte Lorelai immer neue Seiten an Emily.

"Die beiden Decken gehören zu einem Zwillingskinderwagen, den ich habe anfertigen lassen. Ich habe ihn im Wagen, wir können ihn später noch herausholen."

"Oh danke Mom!" Lorelai räumte alle Geschenke von ihrem Schoß und stemmte sich hoch. Mutter und Tochter umarmten sich. Emily zuckte kurz zusammen.

"Was ist denn, Mom?", fragte Lorelai überrascht.

"Nichts. Nichts. Ich habe nur gerade gespürt, wie eines der Babys getreten hat."

"Ach so, ja, das spüre ich schon seit Monaten. Die beiden scheinen sich abzuwechseln. Wenn das eine schläft, tritt mich das andere. Ein klassischer Teufelkreis. Au!" Lorelai setzte sich wieder hin.

"Mom, was ist?"

"Nichts weiter, Rory. Sie haben mich nur beide gleichzeitig auf die selbe Stelle getreten. Au, schon wieder." Lorelai legte beide Hände auf ihren Bauch und streichelte ihn beruhigend.

Sie spielten noch eine Reihe witziger Partyspiele. Aber 3 Stunden später waren alle gegangen, bis auf Rory, Emily und natürlich Lorelai. Deren Mutter und Tochter räumten gerade das Wohnzimmer auf. Lorelai selbst saß auf dem Sofa und aß Kirschkuchen.

Man hörte, wie die Tür aufging und sah einen Moment später Luke das Wohnzimmer betreten. Lorelai blickte von ihrem Teller auf.

"Hey, Schatz. Da bist du ja endlich." Lorelai lächelte. Luke kam auf sie zu, beugte sich vor, und küsste sie.

"Kirk hat mich aufgehalten. Hallo Rory, Emily. Wow! Wir haben aber viele Geschenke bekommen."

"Apropos Geschenke. Luke, kannst du bitte kurz zu meinem Wagen kommen und mir mit meinem Geschenk helfen?"

"Natürlich, Emily." Luke folge seiner Schwiegermutter nach draußen.

"Rory? Kannst du mir mal hoch helfen?"

"Natürlich, Mom." Rory ging zu ihrer Mutter und zog sie hoch.

"Woah, bist du schwer!"

"Hey, ich kann nichts dafür, deine Geschwister wiegen so viel!", verteidigte sich Lorelai. Mutter und Tochter gingen nach draußen und sahen gerade noch, wie Luke einen nagelneuen Zwillingskinderwagen zusammenbaute.

"Mom! Der ist toll. Vielen Dank!" Lorelai umarmte ihre Mutter noch einmal.

Das war der Kinderwagen auch. Er hatte ein Fahrgestell und zwei Tragekörbe, einen in blau und einen in rosa, zu denen die beiden Decken gehörten, die Lorelai schon vorher ausgepackt hatte. Und diese beiden Körbe konnte man in das Gestell geben, sogar so, dass sie sehr fest und stabil waren.

"Den müssen wir gleich ausprobieren", sagte Lorelai begeistert. "Rory, Schatz, leg dich rein."

"Mom! Ich dachte, dass die Babys den Kinderwagen noch erleben werden."

"Ich freue mich, dass er euch gefällt. Heute müsst ihr nicht mehr zum Abendessen kommen."

"Dafür wäre es jetzt auch schon zu spät.", lachte Lorelai. Sie umarmte ihre Mutter, danach umarmte Rory ihre Großmutter und Luke schüttelte seiner Schwiegermutter die Hand. Emily stieg in ihr Auto und fuhr los.


	12. Eine verpasste Chance

So, dann mach ich euch mal eine sonntägliche Freude und poste das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und alle Leser werden ein Review abgeben, das würde _mich _nämlich sehr freuen!

* * *

Eine Woche nach der Babyparty erreichte Emily ein Anruf.

"Mom? Ich bin's, Lorelai. Rory und ich können heute nicht kommen."

"Warum denn nicht? Oh nein, haben die Wehen schon eingesetzt?"

"Nein, nein. Keine Angst. Rory muss nur dringend eine Hausarbeit bis Montag beenden und mir hat der Arzt gesagt, ich soll mich drei, vier Tage schonen, damit die Wehen nicht noch vorzeitig einsetzen."

"OK. Dann vielleicht nächste Woche."

"Es tut mir Leid, Mom, ich wäre wirklich gerne gekommen."

"Gute Besserung Lorelai!"

"Tschüß, Mom." Lorelai legte auf. Ihre Mutter hatte sich traurig angehört. Aber es ging schließlich um das Wohl der Babys. Sie wäre auch lieber im Hotel gewesen, als hier den ganzen Tag untätig rumzusitzen. Denn wenn sich Lorelai nicht großartig bewegte, wurde es den Kindern langweilig und sie bewegten sich viel mehr von allein, was für Lorelai natürlich sehr viel schmerzhafter war. Sie nahm sich die Tasse Tee, die Luke ihr gemacht hatte und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Sehr bald war sie eingeschlafen.

/-/

Als Luke zum Mittag das Haus betrat, lag seine Frau immer noch schlafend auf dem Sofa. Luke holte den Fotoapparat und machte ein Bild von ihr. Von dem Blitz wachte sie auf.

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Ein Uhr. Ich habe dir etwas zum Essen mitgebracht. Hier." Er gab seiner Frau eine Tüte. Die packte sie gleich aus und holte Pommes heraus.

"Danke!"

"Keine Ursache."

"Ist das alles?"

"Was?"

"Ich esse für drei, da muss ich auch Pommes für drei bekommen."

"Das nächste Mal denke ich dran."

"Das nächste Mal könnte ich schon wieder nur für einen essen."

"Was? Heißt das, dass die Wehen eingesetzt haben?"

"Nein, leider nicht."

"Halte durch, mein Schatz. Es sind ja nur noch 3 Wochen."

"Der Mann hat da leicht reden. Der wird ja auch nicht 50 Kilo schwerer in 9 Monaten."

"Ich denke schon, dass Männer das schaffen könnten, aber die würden das meiste des Gewichts auch nicht nach 9 Monaten wieder verlieren."

"Das stimmt auch wieder. Ich habe immerhin noch etwas davon. Ich bekomme 2 Babys." Lorelai sah lächelnd auf ihren Bauch. Sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Kinder bewegten und sie konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten zu sehen, wie ihre Kinder denn nun waren.

"Rutsch mal ein Stück."

"Wieso?"

"Ich will mich hinsetzen."

"Luke, ich glaube nicht, dass auf dieser Couch Platz für 4 Personen ist!", meinte Lorelai, aber sie rutschte doch. Luke setzte sich neben Lorelai und umarmte sie. "Danke", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass du mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machst." Luke lächelte. Seine Frau lächelte auch.

"Gern geschehen." Sie lehnte sich an ihn. So saßen die beiden eine Zeitlang schweigend da.

/-/

Am Nächsten Freitag konnten beide Lorelais am wöchentlichen Abendessen teilnehmen, wobei Lorelai etwas später ankam, weil sie Probleme mit ihrem Sicherheitsgurt hatte.

Aber nun saßen alle vier Gilmores im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich.

"So, Lorelai", sagte Richard, "Jetzt sind es nur noch 2 Wochen bis zur Geburt. Freust du dich schon?"  
"Oh ja, ich freue mich darüber, dass ich dann endlich wieder auf dem Bauch schlafen kann, wieder durch normale Türen passe und ich meine Füße wieder sehen kann. Aber am meisten freue ich mich natürlich auf meine beiden Babys."

"Mom, wir freuen uns alle auf die beiden Babys." , meinte Rory.

"Das weiß ich doch, mein Schatz! Aber ich bin mit ihnen bis jetzt am längsten rumgehangen."

"Na, dass kann sich ja noch ändern.", meinte Rory zuversichtlich.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür.

"Emily, erwartest du jemanden?", fragte Richard verwundert.

"Nein, ich dachte du..."

"Christopher...", sagte Richard verwundert, als es den Überraschungsgast sah.

"Dad?", fragte Rory nach, stand auf und umarmte ihren Vater. Lorelai drehte sich auf ihrem Sitz, um nicht aufstehen zu müssen. Aber auch Lorelais Eltern waren aufgestanden.

"Chris, was willst du hier?", fragte Lorelai ziemlich aufgeregt.

"Ich will mit dir reden."

"Komm, Rory. Wir lassen deine Eltern allein." Rory und ihre Großeltern gingen ins Esszimmer herüber.

"Was willst du, Christopher?"

"Ich will, dass du mit mir mitkommst. Ich weiß, dass du diesen Luke nicht liebst."

"Was? Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!" Lorelai fiel aus allen Wolken. Was dachte sich dieser Mann eigentlich? Sie war schon über ein halbes Jahr verheiratet und jetzt kam so was? Er sollte doch eigentlich wissen, dass sie nicht mehr an ihm interessiert war, insbesondere nach dem Zwischenfall auf der Hochzeit ihrer Eltern. Sie stand auf. Christopher sah ihren kugelrunden Babybauch.

"Lorelai, was..", es verschlug ihm die Sprache.

"Na? Was ist denn auf einmal? Fehlen dir die Worte? Bist du überrascht?

Ich habe doch nur das gemacht, was du mir mit Sherry und Gigi vorgemacht hast. Ich gründe eine Familie. Ich habe geheiratet und bekomme Zwillinge!" Lorelai lächelte über Christophers entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hatte nicht anders ausgesehen, als er ihr auf Sookies Hochzeit eröffnet hatte, dass Sherry schwanger war und er mit ihr eine Familie gründen wollte. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass es mit Christophers Familie nicht geklappt hatte, sie wollte diesen Fehler nicht machen, sie war glücklich mit Luke und sie wollte sich die Chance auf eine Familie mit ihm nutzen.

Christopher schien sich gefangen zu haben. "Lorelai! Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Wir können es immer noch schaffen. Wir haben noch eine Chance!"

"Es ist noch nicht zu spät, Chris? Sieh mich doch an. Ich bin schwanger und verheiratet und glücklich. Wir haben keine Chance mehr. Wir hatten vor 4 Jahren eine Chance, aber du hast dich für Sherry und Gigi entschieden. Damit hast du die Chance von uns beiden verpasst! Und nun verlangst du von mir, dass ich meine Chance mit Luke aufgebe?

Tut mir Leid, aber wenn du das glaubst, dann bist du... AU!"

Lorelai sank mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht auf die Couch zurück.

"Lorelai! Was hast du?" Angsterfüllt sah er die Mutter seiner ersten Tochter an, die sich den großen Bauch hielt. Was war los?

* * *

So, das war's schon wieder. Ich hoffe dass ihr mir ein kleines Review dalasst, das wäre wahnsinnig toll vpn euch und dann lässt das nächste Kapitel auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

PS: Danke für die bisherigen Reviews, hab mich sehr gefreut!


	13. Im Krankenhaus

Es hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hatte nicht so viel Zeit (drei Arbeiten in der letzten Woche). Jetzt kommt langsam der dramatische Teil der FF, wo sich mein Schreibstil auch verbessern wird, wie ihr bei den nächsten Kapiteln sicher bemerken werdet.

_IAmFallen_: Die FF hab ich nach Ende der 5. Staffel angefangen. Ich hab die Folgen teilweise in Englisch im Internet gesehen und teilweise auf tschechisch in Prag, als meine Cousine geheiratet hat, aber leider sind meine Sprachkenntnisse da sehr bescheiden, sie begrenzen sich nur auf fünf Wörter. Jedenfalls hab ich einen groben Überblick über die Staffel und es kann sein, dass noch mehr vorkommen wird, dass hier noch nicht ausgestrahlt wurde. Aber wenn du die FF bis hierhin gut verstanden hast, wird das auch weiterhin kein Problem für dich sein. Ich hoffe du liest weiter und lässt mir auch ein kleines (oder großes, die hab ich auch gerne) Review da.

Das gilt übrigens für alle Leser, die die FF noch mitverfolgen, über Reviews freue ich mich immer und dann geht das mit den Teilen auch schneller.

Wie dem auch sei, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Teil!

* * *

"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Auauauauau. Doch jetzt weiß ich's. Wehen."

"Emily? Richard? Rory? Schnell!", Christophers Stimme klang angsterfüllt.

Die drei kamen sofort aus dem Nebenzimmer.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Die Wehen. Die Babys kommen. Oh Gott!", stöhnte Lorelai.

"Mom, was ist?"

"Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt."

"Dann los!", Emily übernahm das Kommando. "Richard, hol die Limousine, damit Lorelai sich hinlegen kann. Rory, du hilfst deiner Mutter hoch und bringst sie schon mal vor die Haustür. Und Lorelai, ganz ruhig atmen."

"Ich versuchs ja, aber mit 50 Kilo Übergewicht und starken Schmerzen ist das nicht sehr einfach." Rory und Christopher stützten und führten sie vor die Haustür. Lorelai selbst versuchte unterdessen ruhig zu atmen.

"Oh Gott, Luke! Rory ruf ihn schnell an!", fiel es Lorelai vor der Haustür ein. Rory hatte schon ihr Handy rausgeholt und wählte die Nummer von Luke's Diner.

/-/

Lorelais Ehemann war gerade in einer hitzigen Diskussion, als sein Telefon im Laden klingelte. Er hob ab. "Luke's?"

"Luke? Hier ist Rory. Hör zu, Moms Fruchtblase ist vor 5 Minuten geplatzt. Wir bringen sie jetzt ins Krankenhaus nach Hartfort. Komm so schnell wie möglich dorthin. Mom will dich dabeihaben."

"Gut. Ich fahre sofort los." Luke legte auf, schnappte sich seine Jacke und wollte gehen, wurde aber von Taylor aufgehalten.

"Nicht so schnell, Luke. Wir waren noch nicht fertig."

"Ich muss los, Taylor. Lorelais Fruchtblase ist geplatzt. Sie ist schon auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus und wenn ich nicht bald losfahre, dann verpasse ich noch die Geburt."  
"Worauf wartest du dann noch? Fahr los!"

Das tat Luke dann auch. Er fuhr so schnell es ging nach Hartfort, parkte vor dem Krankenhaus und sprintete hinein. Wo war der Empfang? In der Ecke. Er stürzte darauf zu. "Lorelai Gilmore? Wo liegt Lorelai Gilmore? Sie bekommt Zwillinge. Ich bin ihr Mann."

"Dritter Stock, Zimmer 13. Das ist von den Aufzügen aus links den Gang runter."

"Danke schön!", rief Luke, als er schon vor dem Aufzug war. Im dritten Stock angekommen, quetschte er sich durch die halb offenen Aufzugtüren und hörte eine Stimme, die ihm mehr als nur bekannt vorkam.

"Christopher! Raus! Ich will dich nicht dabei haben! Verschwinde! Hau abbbauu."

Luke folgte Lorelais Stimme und stand kurz darauf in Zimmer 13. Und dort war die ganze Familie versammelt. Lorelai lag im Bett, war an piepsende Maschinen angeschlossen und schrie ihren Exfreund Christopher an. Aber dann bemerkte sie ihren Mann.

"Luke! Oh Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte schon, du würdest es nicht schaffen."

"Ich hab's aber geschafft. Wie sieht es aus? Habe ich etwas wichtiges verpasst?", schnaufte Luke.

"Bis jetzt noch nicht. Ich habe mich nur mit Schmerzmitteln voll pumpen lassen, aber mit den Babys kann's noch 'ne Weile dauern, hat der Arzt gesagt."

"Oh Gott sei Dank!", Luke konnte endlich wieder ruhig atmen. Er ging zu seiner Frau, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der am Kopfende des Krankenbettes stand, und den Rory ihm großzügig überlassen hatte.

"Lorelai, bitte! Wir haben immer noch eine Chance!"

"Was!" Luke sah erstaunt auf Christopher, von dem diese Aussage gekommen ist. Er, Luke hatte bis jetzt nur auf seine Frau geachtet, zu groß war seine Angst gewesen, etwas wichtiges zu verpassen. Lorelai richtete sich mühsam auf.

"Christopher! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass wir unsere Chance hatten und sie verpasst haben? Ich bin schwanger und liege momentan in den Wehen. Ich bin verheiratet! Ich will, dass du sofort dieses Zimmer verlässt und dich nie wieder bei mir blicken lässt! AAAAAUUUU!" Lorelai sank mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht wieder in die Kissen zurück. "Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie weh das alles bei Rory getan hat." Sie legte beruhigend ihre Hände auf ihren großen Bauch.

"Christopher, du solltest gehen!" Emily sah ihn mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Emily, bitte!"

"Christopher! Lorelai liegt in den Wehen. Das Leben ihrer Babys steht auf dem Spiel, wenn du sie weiter so aufregst. Bitte gehe! Sonst könnte auch Lorelais Leben in Gefahr geraten."

"Na schön." Christopher verließ geknickt das Zimmer.

"Dad, warte!", rief Rory und lief ihm nach.

"Was wollte er eigentlich hier?", fragte Luke sichtlich verwirrt.

"Nichts weiter.", meinte Lorelai erschöpft.

"Komm Richard, wir lassen die beiden etwas allein.", sagte Emily, als sie die Ärztin ins Zimmer kommen sah. Die werdenden Großeltern gesellten sich zu Rory und ihrem Vater ins Wartezimmer.

Währenddessen überprüfte die Ärztin gerade die Geräte, an die Lorelai angeschlossen war. "Oh, oh!", entfuhr es der Krankenschwester.

"Oh, oh? Was bedeutet oh, oh? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit den Babys?", fragte Luke alarmiert. Auch Lorelai sah erschreckt aus.

"Nichts allzu schlimmes. Die Herztöne des einen Babys sind etwas langsamer als normalerweise, aber es ist alles noch im grünen Bereich."

"Oh Gott sei Dank. Auua!" Die Wehen kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen.

"Jetzt kann es nicht mehr lange dauern.", meinte die Krankenschwester und verließ das Zimmer.

/-/

Eine Stunde später lag Lorelai immer noch in den Wehen. Luke war in seinem Stuhl eingenickt. Er wurde aber wach, als die Krankenschwester das Zimmer wieder betrat. Sie sah auf den Wehenschreiber.

"OK, jetzt ist es soweit!"

Lorelai sah auf. "Was ist soweit?"

"Die Babys werden jetzt kommen. Wir bringen sie gleich in den Kreißsaal."

Lorelai wollte etwas erwidern, aber die Wehen raubten ihr den Atem.

"Oh, oh, die Presswehen. Sofort ab in den Kreißsaal."

Luke stand auf, nahm die Hand seiner Frau, deren Krankenbett gerade rausgeschoben wurde und begleitete sie aus dem Zimmer. Luke sah kurz in den Warteraum und rief Rory und seinen Schwiegereltern zu, dass Lorelai jetzt die Babys bekam und dass sie Sookie anrufen sollten.

Rory machte das auch sofort, während Lorelai in den Geburtsraum gefahren wurde.

/-/

Nach weiteren 15 Minuten war das erste Baby da. Lorelai und Luke sahen glücklich auf den kleinen Jungen, dem Lorelai kurz zuvor das Leben geschenkt hatte. "Wie sollen wir ihn nennen?", fragte Luke überwältigt.

"Wie wäre es mit Sidney? Und das Mädchen dann Nancy. Dann hießen die beiden Sid und Nancy."

"Ja, das finde ich gut. Hallo Sidney." Luke und Lorelai sahen sich liebevoll an. "Auuuuaaa!" Lorelai spürte die nächste Wehe. Die Schmerzmittel hatten wohl nachgelassen. Plötzlich verlangsamte das Piepsen aus dem einen Apparat neben Lorelai.

"Was ist los?", fragte Luke erschreckt.

"Die Herztöne des zweiten Babys fallen.", sagte ein Arzt.

"Notkaiserschnitt!", rief ein anderer. Lorelai sah angsterfüllt zu Luke.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber sie müssen jetzt leider das Zimmer verlassen." Luke wurde mit sanfter Gewallt aus dem Zimmer geschoben.

"Luke!" Panik schwang nun in Lorelais Stimme mit.

"Halte durch, Lorelai! Bald hast du´s geschafft!" Dann wurde die Tür vor Luke geschlossen. Der sah immer noch den angsterfüllten Blick von Lorelai vor seinem inneren Auge. Er sah entgeistert auf die Tür und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was sich in einer Minute alles ändern kann! Eben hatte er noch seinen neugeborenen Sohn im Arm gehalten und sich mit Lorelai gefreut, und jetzt? Jetzt stand es in den Sternen, was mit Lorelai und dem 2. Baby passieren würde.

* * *

So, dass war's schon wieder. Es hat euch hoffentlich gefallen. Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ein Review dalassen würdet. 


	14. Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Hallo! Ich hab mal wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

_IAmFallen: _Danke, dass du zu jedem Kapitel ein Review abgibst. So weiß ich, dass noch jemand Interesse an dieser FF hat und das es sich lohnt, sie hier zu posten. Die Kapitel kommen so schnell, weil ich insgesamt schon 39 fertig habe. Aber es ist etwas umständlich mit dem posten, deshalb dauert es etwas länger. Freu mich auf deine weiteren Reviews!

* * *

Rory sah Luke auf dem Gang stehen und lief auf ihn zu. Sie kam gerade vom Kaffeeautomaten und wollte zu ihren Großeltern, die noch im Wartezimmer waren.

"Luke, was ist los?"

"Das erste Baby ist da."

"Oh Gott sei Dank." Rory lächelte. Sie strahlte eine Freude aus, die für Luke sehr tröstend war, sodass es ihm jetzt umso schwerer fiel, ihr das Herz zu brechen.

"Aber die Herztöne des zweiten Babys sind gefallen und die Ärzte machen jetzt einen Notkaiserschnitt." Rorys fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck fiel in sich zusammen. Ungläubig starrte sie Luke an. Ein Notkaiserschnitt konnte sehr gefährlich sein, vor allem jetzt, da Lorelais Kraftreserven erschöpft waren.

"Oh. Das ist nicht gut." Rory sah, wie angsterfüllt ihr Stiefvater war. Sie nahm ihn an die Hand und zog ihn in das Wartezimmer. Zu Richard, Emily, Christopher und nun auch Sookie, die vor 5 Minuten angekommen war.

Alle standen auf, als sie Rory und Luke in der Tür stehen sahen.

"Und? Was ist mit Lorelai und den Babys?", fragte Emily drängend. Sie wollte endlich wissen, wie es ihrer Tochter und ihren Enkelkindern ging. Kein Arzt hatte ihr bis jetzt Auskunft geben können, und wenn es etwas gab, dass Emily Gilmore auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte, dann war es Unwissenheit und wie ein Durchschnittsbürger behandelt zu werden. Und beides war hier zu ihrem äußersten Missfallen der Fall.

"Das erste Baby ist da, aber die Herztöne des zweiten sind gefallen. Die Ärzte machen jetzt einen Notkaiserschnitt.", erzählte Luke nun zum zweiten Mal. Mit jedem Mal machte er sich mehr Sorgen. Diese Angst in den Gesichtern der Ärzte ging ihm immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf. Das klang nicht nach etwas alltäglichem und vor allem das bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Plötzlich versagten ihm die Beine und er musste sich setzten. Er sah ziemlich fertig aus. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden gingen nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber.

"Luke, es wird bestimmt alles gut!" , versuchte Rory mehr sich selbst, als Luke zu beruhigen. Ihr Stiefvater strahlte immer so eine Zuversicht und Ruhe aus, als er Lorelai ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte, weil Richard einen Herzanfall hatte, hatte Luke sie getröstet, als Jess die alleinige Schuld an dem damaligen Autounfall zugeschoben wurde, hatte Luke sie und ihre Gefühle verstanden, aber nun sah auch er so vollkommen machtlos aus, dass auch Rory allen Mut verlor.

"Das ist alles meine Schuld!", murmelte Christopher vor sich hin. Wegen ihm hatte Lorelai sich aufgeregt und Wehen bekommen. Emily hatte vorhin noch gesagt, wenn er bleiben würde, würde das Leben Lorelais und das ihrer Babys auf dem Spiel stehen. Christopher machte sich auf einmal schreckliche Vorwürfe. Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte Rory ihm nur je wieder verzeihen, wie würde Luke ihm nur je wieder verzeihen können und was am wichtigsten war, würde Lorelai ihm verzeihen, wenn sie denn noch leben würde, bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung.

Allen stand die Angst förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Der Arzt erschien in der Tür. Alle sahen auf. Luke sprang wie elektrisiert von seinem Stuhl auf. "Was ist mit meiner Frau und dem Baby?"

"Dem zweiten Baby geht es soweit gut. Das Mädchen wird momentan noch untersucht."

"Und was ist mit meiner Frau?", drängte Luke. Er meinte, sehen zu können, wie sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes veränderte.

"Wir haben die Operationswunde wieder geschlossen und konnten eine Blutung stoppen"

"Was denn für eine Blutung?", fragte Luke entsetzt. Das wurde ja immer schlimmer.

"Wir haben sie unter Vollnarkose gesetzt und dann den Kaiserschnitt durchgeführt. Als das Baby dann entbunden war, traten starke Blutungen auf, die wir allerdings stoppen konnten. Ihre Frau haben wir auf die Intensivstation verlegt.", versuchte der Arzt zu erläutern.

"Und geht es ihr gut?"

"Sie ist ins Koma gefallen."  
"Was?", fragte Luke entsetzt. Er musste sich schon wieder setzen. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Sie waren doch in einem Krankenhaus. Man müsste doch meinen, dass diese verdammten, in weiß gekleideten Leute solche Sachen verhindern konnten, sie waren doch nicht mehr im 19. Jahrhundert!

Auch der Rest von den Verwandten und Bekannten war entsetzt. "Heißt das, dass ihr Leben in Gefahr ist?"

"Wenn sie nicht aus eigener Kraft aufwachen wird, dann wird sie höchstwahrscheinlich sterben."

"Oh mein Gott!" Luke stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Rory ging zu ihm und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Ihre Mutter könnte sterben. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, das ging einfach nicht. Lorelai war doch so eine starke Frau, sie konnte doch nicht einfach aufgeben und ihre Kinder und ihren Mann allein lassen. Das konnte sie einfach nicht. "Alles wird gut, Luke, alles wird gut." Sie sagte das in einem Ton, als wenn sie selbst nicht daran glauben würde. Wie auch? In dem Ton, in dem der Arzt diese Hiobsbotschaft verkündet hatte, ließ es keine anderen Schlüsse zu, als dass der Arzt glaubte, dass Lorelai Gilmore-Danes sterben wird.

Auch Richard und Emily waren kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Lorelai hatte sich immer allein durchs Leben geschlagen. Es war ihr sehr gut gelungen, Richard und Emily hatten es nie geschafft, Lorelai zu sagen, wie stolz sie auf ihre Tochter waren, wie viel sie ihnen bedeutete, und jetzt sollte es zu spät sein?

"Können... Können wir zu ihr?", Luke kämpfte um eine normale Stimme. Wenn Lorelai sterben sollte, wollte er sie noch ein letztes Mal sehen. Ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte, wie stolz er auf sie war und dass er sich gut um die Zwillinge kümmern würde.

"Ja, aber nicht alle auf einmal. Zwei von ihnen."

"Gut." Emily stand auf. "Luke und Rory, ihr geht zu Lorelai. Wir warten hier auf euch." Emilys Ton war entschlossen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht schwach sein, sie musste ihrer Familie jetzt Halt geben, sie konnte jetzt nicht ihren Emotionen nachgeben, das würde alles nur noch schlimmer für Rory und Luke machen, die jetzt schon aussahen, als wäre Lorelai gestorben.

"Das bringt nichts.", meinte der Arzt. "Fahren Sie nach Hause und schlafen sie sich aus. Und Sie Beide..." Er sah Rory und Luke an. "Folgen mir." Luke und Rory standen auf und gingen hinter dem Arzt her. Kaum waren die drei hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden, viel die Gefühlskalte Maske von Emilys Gesicht und sie warf sich schluchzend in die Arme ihres Mannes. Auch Richard konnte sich einige Tränen nicht verkneifen. Lorelai war nicht die Tochter die er sich gewünscht hatte, beileibe nicht, aber sie war ein Mensch, den er liebte und ohne dessen spitze Kommentare er sich sein weiteres Leben im Moment nicht vorstellen konnte.

Sookie holte ihr Handy raus und rief schniefend ihren Mann an, auch sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war freudestrahlend ins Krankenhaus geeilt, um ihre beste Freundin direkt nach der Geburt zu beglückwünschen, so wie Lorelai es bei Sookies Kindern getan hatte und nun würde sie vielleicht nie wieder mir ihr sprechen können, mit ihrer Geschäftspartnerin, besten Freundin und der einzigen Schwester, die sie jemals hatte.

Und Christopher, ja Christopher wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Platz.


	15. Das ist einfach nicht fair!

Also, hier ist der nächste Teil. Jetzt startet das etwas gefühlvollere, was mir sehr am Herzen liegt. Bei diesem und den nächsten Teilen habe ich mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben und ich hoffe ihr macht euch auch die Mühe und schreibt mir ein Review.

* * *

Inzwischen hatten sich Rory und Luke grüne Plastikkittel über ihre Alltagskleidung gezogen und wurden in den Raum gebracht, in dem Lorelai war. Sie lag friedlich in einem Krankenbett und war an piepsende Monitore angeschlossen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich wieder und wieder. Das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass sie noch am Leben war. Bis auf das Piepsen herrschte eine Totenstille in dem Raum.

Luke setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Lorelais Bett und nahm ihre Hand. Vor nicht annähernd einer Stunde hatte er sie festgehalten, Lorelai hatte Lukes Hand vor Schmerzen fast zerquetscht, er hatte sich zu dem Zeitpunkt gewünscht, dass sie ihren Griff lockern würde, damit er seine Hand wieder spüren konnte. Jetzt würde er alles dafür geben, wenn Lorelai sie wieder zerquetschen würde, wenn er irgendeine Reaktion, ein Lebenszeichen seiner Frau wahrnehmen könnte.

"Mom sieht so friedlich aus. Als würde sie schlafen." Rory setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der gegenüber dem von Luke war. Ihre Mutter sah oft so aus, wenn sie schlief. Rory hatte sie schon viele Male wecken müssen, denn Lorelai hatte immer behauptet, Rorys Geschrei wäre sehr viel wirksamer, als ein Wecker.

Rory konnte nur mühsam den Wunsch unterdrücken, aufzuspringen, Lorelai anzubrüllen und aus Leibeskräften anzuschreien, warum sie sie nur alleine ließ, was Rory denn getan hatte, um so eine Strafe zu verdienen, warum Lorelai ihr so furchtbar wehtat. Rory hatte schon oft gedacht, dass sie es ohne Lorelai schaffen könnte, aber wie so oft, wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Nur etwas war dieses Mal anders. Rory konnte Lorelai nicht mehr anrufen, wenn sie Heimweh hatte, wenn sie etwas mit Dean klären musste, wenn sie glaubte, nichts im Leben schaffen zu können. Diesmal war niemand da, der ihr helfen konnte. Sicher, es gab Luke, Sookie und auch ihre Großeltern, aber niemand war wie Lorelai, niemand konnte ihr den Lebensmut geben, den sie immer von Lorelai erhalten hatte, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Niemand konnte ihr Lorelai ersetzen. Ihr wurde klar, wie wichtig sie für Rory war, welche zentrale Rolle Lorelai in ihrem Leben gespielt hatte und immer spielen würde, selbst wenn sie jetzt sterben sollte.

Rory musste sehr schwer schlucken, als sie daran dachte, dass ihre neuen Geschwister Lorelai vielleicht niemals kennen lernen durften, dass sie vielleicht niemals das Lachen Lorelais und ihren Humor erleben würden, niemals diese, voller Zuversicht strotzende, heitere und unheimlich starke Frau bewundern würden. Lorelai hatte für so vieles in ihrem Leben kämpfen müssen, sie hatte nichts geschenkt bekommen und so viele Schicksalsschläge einstecken müssen, dass es Rory einfach nicht fair erschien, Lorelai jetzt schon aus dem Leben zu reißen. Endlich hatte sie alles, von dem sie je geträumt hatte, alles was sie sich je gewünscht und erhofft hatte, und jetzt durfte sie dieses Glück nicht genießen? Wie konnte das fair sein? Lorelai hatte immer nur ihr eigenes Hotel haben wollen, ihre eigene kleine glückliche friedvolle Familie und einen Partner der für sie da war, ihr zuhörte, ihr Mut machte, wenn sie einmal nicht weiterwusste. Jetzt, wo sie das alles hatte, sollte sie es nicht genießen dürfen, sollte sie sich nicht an dem erfreuen dürfen, für das sie solange gearbeitet hatte, sollte sie ihre Kinder niemals kennen lernen, auf die sie sich gefreut hatte, wie noch nichts anderes in ihrem Leben?

Je länger Rory darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde sie auf die Ärzte, die anscheinend nichts machen konnten, als zuzusehen, wie eine Familie zerstört wurde, für die solange und so hart gekämpft wurde, und die gerade begonnen hatte zu funktionieren.

Ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, liefen Rory Tränen über die Wangen. Sie war so dabei gewesen, nach einem Schuldigen zu suchen, der ihr Leben von der einen auf die andere Minute so verpfuscht hatte, ihr die wichtigste Person genommen hatte, die sie jemals haben würde, dass sie nicht mehr bemerkte, was sich um sie herum abspielte. Langsam wurden Rorys Augenlider schwer, ihr Kopf sank nach unten und sie schlief ein.

/-/

Luke hatte am Rande mitbekommen, dass Rorys Kopf zu Lorelai auf das Bett gesunken war, aber wirklich bewusst wurde er sich dem nicht. Zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken gefangen, zu viele Vorwürfe machte er sich, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit bei Lorelai gewesen war, ihr nicht sofort geholfen hatte, als die Wehen eingesetzt hatten, nicht bei ihr war, als der Kaiserschnitt durchgeführt worden war, nicht selbst der Mensch war, der die Zwillinge hatte bekommen können, der Lorelai die Schmerzen der Geburt und die Belastung der Schwangerschaft hatte abnehmen können. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, sie nicht genug unterstützt zu haben, erst so spät erkannt zu haben, was er für diese einzigartige Frau empfand. Wenn sie eher zusammen gekommen wären, eher geheiratet hätten, Lorelai eher schwanger geworden wäre, wäre sie keine Risikoschwangere gewesen und müsste jetzt nicht um ihr Leben kämpfen.

Luke stellte sich vor, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn es Lorelai jetzt gut ginge. Sie hätten sich alle über die Geburt der Zwillinge gefreut, hätten vielleicht auf die beiden neuen Erdenbürger angestoßen und sich vorgestellt, was später einmal aus ihnen werden würde. Sie hätten diskutiert, wer was von wem hatte und sich gewundert, wie winzig und wunderschön die beiden Babys wären. Sie wären endlich die Familie gewesen, die sich Luke gewünscht hatte, seit er Lorelai kennen gelernt hatte.

Er suchte in seiner Brieftasche nach dem Horoskop, dass Lorelai ihm vor fast zehn Jahren gegeben hatte. Vom ersten Augenblick an hatte sie ihn mit ihrer Aura und ihrem Charme gefangen genommen, ihn mit ihrem Wesen fasziniert und bezaubert. Es war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er sich nicht gewünscht hatte, neben ihr aufzuwachen, sie zu umarmen oder zu küssen. Seit sie zusammen waren, hatte er Gott jeden Tag dafür gedankt, dass er ihm dieses wunderbare Wesen geschenkt hatte, das ihm jede einzelne Minute seines Lebens versüßt hatte, und nun wollte er Gott am liebsten dafür verfluchen, dass er ihr das wichtigste nahm, das er besaß, dass er ihm den Inhalt seines Lebens nahm, alles was ihm jemals wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte.

In diesem Moment schwor er sich und auch Lorelai etwas. Er würde der beste Vater sein, den seine Kinder jemals haben konnten, er würde immer für sie sorgen, immer für sie da sein, ihnen immer helfen. Das schuldete er Lorelai, wenn sie dafür schon ihr Leben lassen musste, sollte sie wenigstens wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der immer auf ihre gemeinsamen Kinder aufpassen würde. Und das musste er ihr sofort mitteilen, denn wenn sie streben sollte, musste sie Gewissheit darüber haben, dachte Luke. Langsam und leise begann er zu sprechen.

"Lorelai, ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich immer um unsere Kinder kümmern werde, dass ich sie nie im Stich lassen werde, wie es mein Dad getan hat. Sie werden es gut haben, ich hoffe das weißt du.

Ich bitte dich aber, verlass mich nicht, lass uns drei und Rory nicht im Stich, dafür brauchen wir dich zu sehr. Auch wenn ich mich um unsere Kinder kümmern werde, sie brauchen dich. Sie brauchen die verrückte Frau, die ihnen im Alter von fünf Jahren schon ihren ersten Kaffee servieren wird, die sich mit ihnen hirnrissige Filme ansehen wird, die einfach alles für sie tun würde, damit sie es gut haben. Sie brauchen dich, Rory braucht dich." Und leise flüsternd fügte er hinzu: "Ich brauche dich." Stumm rannen einige Tränen Lukes Wangen hinunter und er verlor sich wieder in Gedanken, die sich ausschließlich um die Liebe seines Lebens drehten.


	16. Neuer Mut

So, ich hab hier noch ein weiteres Kapitel. Es freut mich, dass es mit den Reviews bergauf geht, ich hoffe das bleibt so.

Bitte schreibt mir eins, damit ich weiß, wie euch die Kapitel gefallen, das hier ist auch wieder eins, dass mir sehr am Herzen liegt und wo ich mich wundere, dass ich doch tatsächlich Gefühle beschreiben kann, da ich lange vom Gegenteil überzeugt war.

* * *

Um halb sieben wachte Rory wieder auf, Luke saß immer noch so da, wie vor ein paar Stunden. Rory fragte sich, ob er überhaupt geschlafen hatte, so wie er aussah höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, denn er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Rory stand auf. "Ich muss wieder nach Yale." Sie wollte nicht gehen, aber sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie noch bei ihrer reglosen Mutter sein konnte. Lorelai hatte sehr dafür gekämpft, dass Rory nach Yale gehen konnte. Sie wollte ihre Mutter nicht enttäuschen, es war besser, wenn sie wieder zur Uni fuhr, dann musste sie nicht immer über Lorelai nachdenken und war etwas abgelenkt. Ablenkung, dass war das, was Rory jetzt brauchte, der Schmerz würde sie sonst nur von innen auffressen, das wusste sie, es war ihr ähnlich gegangen, als Richard damals im Krankenhaus gelegen war, und doch, die Fälle waren so vollkommen anders. Ihr Großvater hatte schon ein langes und erfülltes Leben gehabt, Lorelai war noch mitten drin.

Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, aber Rory hielt sie zurück. Sie wollte jetzt stark sein, sie war schließlich erwachsen. Rory atmete tief durch und streckte sich. Vom langen Sitzen waren ihre Glieder steif und verspannt. Es war nicht schlimm, aber für Rory war dieses Gefühl fast unerträglich, es bewies, dass alles real war, dass es kein schrecklicher Albtraum war, aus dem sie jede Minute aufwachen würde. Rory schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, sie wollte jetzt nicht nachdenken.

"Luke? Ich fahre jetzt zurück nach Yale, ruf mich an, wenn es was neues von Mom gibt." Sie sah zu ihrem Stiefvater.

Luke nickte, aber Rory war sich nicht sicher, ob er verstanden hatte, was sie gesagt hatte. Er blickte kurz ihn ihre Augen. Rory hatte erwartet, so etwas wie Hoffnung oder Zuversicht in ihnen zu finden, die ihr etwas Mut machten, wie damals, als Richard den Herzinfarkt hatte, aber sie wurde enttäuscht. Das einzige, was Rory erkennen konnte, waren Angst und Verzweiflung, wie bei ihr selbst. Auch Luke schien die Hoffnung darauf, dass Lorelai wieder aufwachen würde, fast aufgegeben zu haben.

Rory wollte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenken, aber ihre Mundwinkel versagten nach der Hälfte des Weges und wurden zu einer schiefen Grimasse. Es hieß doch immer, man brauchte nur 17 Muskel, um zu lächeln, aber 57, um zu weinen. Rory schien es, als wären die 17 Lachmuskeln gelähmt worden, querschnittsgelähmt, nie wieder fähig, sich zu bewegen, die 57 anderen aber entschlossen zu zeigen, was sie konnten, so entschlossen, wie Rory studierte.

Luke versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln, ihm gelang es etwas besser, als seiner Stieftochter, er war es gewöhnt zu lächeln, obwohl er lieber weinen wollte, nach der Beerdigung seines Vaters hatte er immer freundlich lächeln müssen, bei den Beileidsbekundungen, er hatte allen versichert, dass es ihm gut ging. Er hatte die mitleidigen Blicke nicht mehr ertragen können und wollen, es ging einfach nicht mehr. An diesem Punkt war er noch nicht angelangt, aber er spürte, dass es bald wieder soweit war, wenn er nach Stars Hollow zurückkehrte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sich die Stadt verhalten würde, wenn sie es erfuhren, sie alle hatten Lorelai in ihr Herz geschlossen, sie war ein Teil von Stars Hollow, genau wie sie ein Teil von Luke geworden war, und beide, die Stadt und Luke, würden nicht mehr das Selbe sein, wenn Lorelai nicht mehr sein sollte...

/-/

Als Rory ihren Kittel abgegeben hatte und zum Aufzug ging, sah sie jemanden im Gang stehen. Die Haltung kam ihr bekannt vor. Auch die Frisur, genau wie das Gesicht, als sich die Person langsam umwandte. Rory brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie realisierte, wen sie dort sah. Ihre Augen waren verquollen und sie sah nicht mehr so präzise wie noch gestern Abend, außerdem hatte sie viel zu wenig schlaf bekommen. Als sie sicher war, wer dort stand, fing sie an zu rennen. Es tat gut. Es war, als würde ein Stück der Last, die sie momentan zu ertragen hatte, von ihr abfallen und als sie endlich am Ziel war, warf sie sich in die Arme des wartenden Mannes. Aber sobald sie wieder stoppte, kam der Schmerz zurück. Sie wollte nur davonlaufen, aber es ging nicht. Es war immer noch alles so, wie vor ein paar Minuten, nichts hatte sich verändert. Die 57 Muskel zeigten nun alles, was sie konnten. Tränen, die sie seit gestern Nacht versucht hatte zu verdrängen, tropften nun unaufhaltsam aus ihren Augen. Rory schluchzte unkontrolliert. Es drohte sie alles zu überwältigen, alle Emotionen und Gefühle der letzten Stunden kamen durch den Schlafverlust noch extremer hervor.

"Logan! Was machst du denn hier?", brachte sie nach fünf Minuten mühsam hervor.

"Deine Großmutter hat mich angerufen.", sagte er leise, während er sanft mit seinen Händen beruhigend über Rorys Rücken strich. Er führte sie vorsichtig zu ein paar Stühlen und ließ sich dann mit ihr auf ihnen nieder. "Sie meinte, du könntest etwas Trost gebrauchen." Logan sah zu seiner Freundin. Sein Pullover war inzwischen vollkommen durchnässt, doch Rorys Tränenfluss schien noch immer nicht zu stoppen zu sein. Er war froh, dass Emily ihn angerufen hatte. Erst war er sehr aufgebracht gewesen, als gegen fünf Uhr Morgens sein Handy geklingelt hatte, aber nachdem er den Grund erfahren hatte, war er sofort losgefahren. Er wusste, was für ein enges Verhältnis Rory und Lorelai hatte, wie viel sie einander bedeuteten. Er selbst hatte sich schon öfter so ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern gewünscht und war daher immer ein bisschen neidisch auf Rorys und Lorelais Beziehung gewesen. Es musste ein furchtbarer Schlag für Rory gewesen sein, dass ihre Mutter vielleicht sterben könnte, er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, in was für einem Gefühlschaos er sich bei seiner Mutter, mit der er sich nie sonderlich gut verstanden hatte, befinden würde, für Rory war es bestimmt zehnmal schlimmer.

"Es wird alles gut, Rory, es wird bestimmt alles gut werden. Deine Mom ist stark, sie schafft das schon. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der entschlossen ist, dann ist das deine Mutter, sie hat ja auch nicht aufgehört, mich zu hassen, und dazu gehört schon viel Entschlossenheit.", versuchte Logan zu scherzen. Rory lächelte unter Tränen und schniefte laut.

"Da hast du Recht." Sie suchte nach einem Taschentuch. Logan reichte ihr eins und sie putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf wieder in seinem nassen Pullover und war einfach froh, dass sie jemand festhielt, jemand bei ihr war, der ihr half, wieder ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung zu schöpfen, denn das war etwas, das ihr momentan, bis auf ihre Mutter natürlich, mehr als alles andere fehlte.

"Danke, dass du da bist.", sagte Rory nach einigen Minuten. Logan wiegte sie wie ein Baby in seinen Armen, was ihr unglaublich gut tat, es verlieh ihr das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Das hatte sie schon vor ein paar Stunden gebraucht, aber Luke konnte es ihr diesmal nicht geben, zu groß war sein eigener Schmerz. Rory verstand das vollkommen, aber es war gut, jemanden zu haben, der nicht vollkommen in seinem Schmerz versank, in seiner Angst, der einfach da war, die Sache etwas positiver sah und einem neuen Mut verlieh. Plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie etwas tun konnte, was zumindest Luke ein bisschen half.

Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, ihr Körper richtete sich auf. Logan sah sie erstaunt an.

"Was ist, Ace?", fragte er sie verwirrt.

"Ich weiß jetzt, was ich tun kann, damit sich Luke besser fühlt." Logan starrte sie perplex an. Vor wenigen Minuten hielt er eine aufgelöste Rory im Arm und jetzt stand die gleiche Frau auf und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf den Aufzug zu und drückte schwungvoll auf den Knopf. Frauen, die soll man verstehen, dachte sich Logan.

/-/

Rory verstand selbst nicht, was genau mit ihr los war, aber die Idee, die ihr gekommen war, half ihr, sich nicht mehr so mutlos zu fühlen. Sie verbesserte die Situation zwar überhaupt nicht, aber sie half, sich etwas besser zu fühlen. Sie konnte sich jetzt auf ein Ziel konzentrieren, und war es nur das, Luke in seinem Schmerz etwas zu helfen, so wie Logan es bei ihr getan hatte. Sie musste nicht mehr andauernd an diese aussichtslose Lage denken, in der sich alle befanden. Es gab Rory das Gefühl, etwas zu tun, nicht mehr ganz so machtlos zu sein, wie sie es nun einmal war, und das, sowie Logan, der aufmunternd ihre Hand hielt, trieb ihr einen Ausdruck von Zuversicht in die Augen, den sie vor einer halben Stunde gehofft hatte, bei Luke zu finden.


	17. Unerwarteter Besuch

So, dann bekommt ihr mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und mir ein paar Reviews.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später fuhr ein Auto auf den Parkplatz. Es war schon ein recht betagtes Auto und hatte Fehlzündungen am laufenden Band, wie der Fahrer schon oft bemerkt hatte, aber um ein neues Auto zu kaufen fehlte ihm leider das Geld, denn das brauchte er für andere Dinge.

Die Person stieg aus, aber nicht, ohne davor bereits eine halbe Minute vergeblich an der Tür gerüttelt und diesen Schrotthaufen mindestens dreimal verflucht zu haben. Sie ging zügig auf die Tür zu, fragte nach der Säuglingsstation und fuhr mit dem Aufzug in den dritten Stock. Leise öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren und gaben den Blick auf einen, in hellen und freundlichen Farben gestrichenen, Flur frei.

Der junge Mann folgte dem Babygeschrei und fand bald darauf die Stelle, von der aus man durch eine Glasscheibe blicken und viele munter strampelnde, aber auch einige weinende und andere schlafende Babys sehen konnte. Eines war winziger als das andere. Der Mann sah sich nach einer Schwester um, fand eine und ging lächelnd auf sie zu.

"Guten Tag. Ich möchte gerne meine Cousine und meinen Cousin besuchen. Die beiden wurden gestern geboren, wäre es möglich, sie zu sehen?" Er lächelte immer noch charmant und sah der Kinderkrankenschwester tief in die Augen. Diese schmolz unter seinem Blick fast dahin und versuchte das Lächeln des Mannes zu erwidern.

"Natürlich.", hauchte sie und versuchte dabei einen verführerischen Ton anzuschlagen.

Nach einer Minute fragte der Mann: "Kann ich sie jetzt sehen oder nicht?"

Die Schwester schreckte aus ihren unanständigen Gedanken hoch und wandte sich ihren Unterlagen zu. "Wie heißen die beiden?"

Der Mann biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich weiß leider nicht, wie sie heißen, meine Cousine konnte es mir am Telefon nicht sagen, aber sie wurden gestern Abend geboren, sind Zwillinge, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, und ihre Mutter liegt zur Zeit leider im Koma." Ein trauriger Ausdruck trat in die Augen des Mannes. Aber dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. "Ihr Familienname ist, glaube ich, Gilmore-Danes." Er lächelte die Schwester wieder mit seinem charmanten Lächeln an. Diese ließ daraufhin fast ihre Unterlagen fallen, die der Mann jedoch auffing, bevor sie zu Boden gingen. Dankbar sah die Kinderschwester wieder den Mann an, der sie erwartungsvoll anblickte und dann mit einem Nicken auf die Unterlagen deutete. Sie brachte sie zu einem Tisch und begann heftig darin rumzuwühlen. Sie schob die Papiere von der einen auf die andere Seite und wieder zurück, fand aber nicht, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Der hübsche Junge Mann war hinter sie getreten.

"Darf ich?", fragte er und fischte sogleich zwei Papiere heraus, auf denen in großen Buchstaben am oberen Rand **Nancy Lorelai Gilmore-Danes **sowie **Sidney Lucas Gilmore-Danes **stand. Leise lächelnd sah der Mann auf die Papiere und hielt sie dann der Schwester unter die Nase. "Das sind die beiden. Hundertprozentig."

Die Schwester riss ihm die Blätter aus der Hand und überflog sie. "Ja, natürlich. Das sind die einzigen Zwillinge, die wir momentan hier haben. Ihnen geht es gut, obwohl das Mädchen von dem Notkaiserschnitt noch etwas mitgenommen ist. Sie sind der erste Besuch, der gekommen ist. Das wundert mich, denn die beiden sind besonders süß."

"Mich wundert das überhaupt nicht, alle sind in großer Sorge wegen ihrer Mutter.", erklärte er mit einem traurigen Ton in der Stimme. Die Schwester schenkte ihm ein, wie sie meinte, verständnisvolles Lächeln. "Darf ich sie jetzt sehen?", wollte der Mann nun wissen.

"Natürlich. Folgen sie mir bitte." Sie ging auf die Tür zu, die zum Säuglingszimmer führte, mit einem besonders sexy Gang, hoffte sie. Der Mann folgte ihr, schmunzelnd. Diese Schwester schien ihm nicht ganz normal zu sein. So verwirrt. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich schon ein paar Windeln zu viel gewechselt, und der Geruch war ihr zu Kopf gestiegen.

Sie führte ihn zu zwei Bettchen, die nebeneinander standen. "Bitte sehr, da sind sie."

"Vielen Dank. Darf ich sie auf den Arm nehmen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Natürlich."

Der Mann trat an Sids Bett und besah sich seinen Cousin. Der lächelte ihm fröhlich zu, wie es dem Mann vorkam. Vorsichtig hob er ihn aus seinem Bettchen. Das Kind war sehr viel schwerer, als er angenommen hatte. Er nahm ihn langsam in seinen Arm und betrachtete ihn vorsichtig. Der kleine Junge war so winzig. Seine Wangen rosig, seine Augen unglaublich blau, so wie die seiner Mutter und seiner großen Schwester. Vorsichtig nahm der Besucher eine Hand und strich Sidney über sein Köpfchen. Er konnte die feinen Haare spüren, die darauf waren. Fasziniert sah er das Baby an. Dann legte er es wieder in sein Bett und wandte sich dessen Schwester zu. Diese schlief. Man konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Brustkorb auf und ab bewegte. Der Mann legte vorsichtig seine Hand darauf und konnte leise das Herzchen schlagen hören.

Er blieb eine halbe Stunde bei ihnen, vergaß Raum und Zeit vollkommen, verzaubert von diesen kleinen Geschöpfen.

Erst das Eintreten der Schwester, die den Raum verlassen hatte, um dem Mann etwas Privatsphäre zu gewähren, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Es tut mit Leid, aber sie müssen jetzt gehen. Die Besuchszeit für die Babys ist für heute zu Ende."

"Natürlich." Er sah noch ein letztes Mal zu den nun schlafenden Zwillingen und verließ dann zügig den Raum. Er wollte ohnehin noch zu einer anderen Person, wegen der er eigentlich gekommen war, aber seine Neugierde auf die Babys war zu groß gewesen. Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug dachte er: "Ich hätte Luke gar nicht zugetraut, etwas so großartiges zu Stande zu bringen."

Der Aufzug brachte ihn zurück zum Empfang und er erkundigte sich nach Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. Sobald er die Zimmernummer hatte, eilte er zu dem Raum, um nun endlich dass zu tun, wofür er hergekommen war.

Luke war eingenickt. Er war die letzten Stunden nicht von Lorelais Seite gewichen. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass er nicht da war, wenn sie starb. Er wollte nicht, dass sie alleine starb. Wenigstens jetzt sollte jemand für sie da sein. Sie sollte die Erde mit der Gewissheit verlassen, dass jemand da war, der sich um sie sorgte. Es war blöd, dass wusste er, aber erkonnte nicht anders. Er wollte nachholen, was er in den letzten Monaten verpasst hatte, wo er nicht jeden Moment für sie da gewesen war. Wo er einen Augenblick ihrer Schwangerschaft verpasst hatte.

Geistesabwesend strich er mit dem Daumen über ihre Hand. Soviel ging ihm durch den Kopf, so viele Momente, die er zusammen mit Lorelai erlebt hatte, so viele, die er noch mit ihr erleben wollte. Er verlor sich schon seit Stunden in seinen Gedanken, hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Luke war in einem Dämmerzustand. Doch durch ein plötzliches Geräusch schreckte er auf. Was war das?

Der junge Mann ging langsam durch die Intensivstation, auf der Suche nach der richtigen Zimmernummer. Plötzlich stoppte er. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Ein langgezogenes lautes Piepsen hallte durch den Flur. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um, dem Ursprung des Geräusches auf der Spur. Plötzlich liefen mindestens fünf Ärzte an ihm vorbei, hektisch in eines der Zimmer. Es war wie in einer der Krankenhausserien.

Sachen wie "Herzstillstand!" und "Defibrillator!" kamen aus dem Zimmer, in das die Ärzte Sekunden zuvor hineingestürzt waren.

Der Mann hatte einen kurzen Blick auf die Zimmernummer werfen können und war erstarrt. War es die Zimmernummer, die er gesucht hatte? Waren dort die Menschen, zu denen er wollte, musste? Er starrte auf die Tür und als nach einigen Minuten die Ärzte mit trauernden Mienen herauskamen, war aus dem Zimmer lautes Schluchzen zu hören. Dem Mann war sofort klar, was passiert sein musste, es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Nach schockähnlichen Minuten atmete er tief durch und ging langsam auf die offene Zimmertür zu. Sein Blick streifte die angrenzende Tür und er blieb erstarrt stehen. Er sah noch drei weitere Male dorthin, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihm seine Augen keinen Streich gespielt hatte. Dann atmete er erleichtert aus. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Das Zimmer, aus dem das Schluchzen kam, war nicht das, was er gesucht. Das angrenzende Zimmer war sein Ziel, und dort war alles so ruhig, wie man es sich im Moment nur wünschen konnte.

Der Mann ließ sich einen Kittel geben und betrat dann leise das Zimmer. Er ging langsam auf Luke zu, der immer noch auf dem Stuhl saß und Lorelais Hand in der seinen hielt. Er sah ziemlich schrecklich aus, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und die Augen selbst sahen ziemlich verquollen aus. Der Mann blieb direkt hinter Luke stehen und legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Luke für herum, seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Erstaunt sah er zu dem Menschen hoch, dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

"Jess. Was machst du hier?"


	18. Wie Vater und Sohn

Ich habe wieder einmal ein neues Kapitel für euch. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir ein Review dafür schreibt.

* * *

"Jess. Was machst du hier?"

"Rory hat angerufen. Sie hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist und gemeint, dass du etwas seelischen Beistand gebrauchen könntest." Jess lächelte. Er verschwieg Luke lieber, dass er erst nach zehn Minuten verstanden hatte, was Rory wollte, da sie am Telefon in lautes Schluchzen ausgebrochen war. Es hatte ihm wehgetan, ihr nicht helfen zu können, er wollte schon zu ihr nach Yale fahren, aber sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass Luke seine Hilfe sehr viel mehr bräuchte als sie, denn sie hatte Logan, der sich um sie kümmerte. Und leider musste Jess feststellen, dass Rory Recht hatte. Er hatte vieles erwartet, aber das hier war zu viel für ihn. Er hatte Luke als starken Menschen kennen gelernt, manchmal etwas unbeholfen im Bezug auf ihn oder seine Gefühle was Lorelai betraf, aber er hatte immer eine starke Ausstrahlung besessen, die keinen daran zweifeln ließ, dass er irgendwann alles schaffen würde, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Luke hatte es geschafft, Jess zu bändigen, wenigstens ein bisschen, Luke hatte es geschafft, mit Lorelai zusammen zu kommen, was Jess immer für ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gehalten hatte, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft, die Hoffnung zu behalten, dass Lorelai wieder aufwachen würde. Vor Jess saß ein Mann, der nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass seine Frau zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Das sagte ihm seine Menschenkenntnis, und Jess besaß eine Menge davon.

Ihm war sofort klar gewesen, was zwischen Lorelai und Luke vorging oder nicht vorging, was bei Rory und Dean gelaufen war... . Jess erkannte Luke nicht wieder, aber es war auch kein Wunder, wenn die einzige große Liebe jede Sekunde sterben konnte, natürlich, jeder könnte jede Minute sterben, aber wenn man so direkt damit konfrontiert wurde, war das sehr viel schlimmer, als das alltägliche Risiko des Lebens. Jess konnte verstehen, wieso Rory ihn angerufen hatte. Luke brauchte etwas Trost, etwas Mut, etwas Ablenkung. Jess war weder gut im trösten, noch im Mut machen, aber Ablenkung konnte er ihm verschaffen, selbst wenn er nur ein kleines Feuer im Schwesternzimmer entfachen würde...

"Danke, dass du extra von New York hergefahren bist.", riss Luke ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Luke bedeutete es ungemein viel, Jess hier zu sehen. Es bewies ihm, wenigstens etwas im Leben richtig gemacht zu haben, Jess ein bisschen erzogen zu haben. Damals, nach der Hochzeit war auch so ein Moment gewesen. Als Jess ihm gedankt hatte, sie sich umarmt hatten. Luke hatte sich weniger wie Jess Onkel gefühlt, mehr wie sein Vater. Es war ein tolles Gefühl gewesen. Außerdem hatte er mit Lorelai getanzt, war ihr näher gekommen, war sich seiner Gefühle für sie bewusst geworden. Damals hatte seine Beziehung mit ihr angefangen, sie hatten sich verabredet, kurz darauf hatten sie sich geküsst... und jetzt, jetzt würden sie sich vielleicht nie wieder küssen, nie wieder miteinander tanzen, nie wieder miteinander reden... Alle Gedanken von Luke führten unweigerlich zu Lorelai. Sie war in sein ganzes Leben involviert, es gab nichts, dass ihn nicht an sie erinnerte, er wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen würde, wenn Lorelai wirklich sterben würde, er würde es nicht mehr in Stars Hollow aushalten, da war er sich sicher, sollte sie sterben, war alles zu Ende...

"Hab ich gern gemacht!", diesmal riss Jess Luke aus seinen Gedanken. Luke sah auf. Jess Ton hatte etwas so zuversichtliches an sich, genauso wie das verschmitze Lächeln, dass Luke augenblicklich etwas Hoffnung machte. Er war Jess unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er gekommen, und Rory dafür, dass sie ihn angerufen hatte. Wieder einmal wurde er sich bewusst, wie sehr sich Jess verändert hatte, er nahm Rücksicht auf andere Leute, er half ihnen sogar manchmal. Langsam stand Luke auf. Jess wusste, was er vorhatte, sie hatten es nicht oft getan, eigentlich nur einmal. Luke und er umarmten sich. Solche Momente gaben Jess das Gefühl, dass er nicht allen Menschen komplett egal war, dass er jemandem etwas bedeutete, dass sich manche Menschen sogar um ihn sorgten. Eigentlich gab es nur eine Person, auf die das alles zutraf, und das war Luke. Vor langer Zeit auch Rory, aber das hatte er ja leider verbockt. Er hatte das ruiniert, was einmal so etwas wie das von Luke und Lorelai hätte werden können, aber dafür war es nun zu spät. Leider, wie Jess manchmal dachte, es hätte sehr schön mit Rory werden können, manchmal, wenn er ganz alleine war und sich einsam fühlte, dachte er an sie zurück, daran, wie sie ihn unterstützt hatte, ihm gesagt hatte, er könnte es schaffen, er könnte alles schaffen, was er wollte. Sie war so voller Optimismus gewesen, dass er sie jetzt selbst am Telefon nicht wieder erkannt hatte, mit diesem verzweifelten Ton, der die ganze Zeit in ihrer Stimme mitgeschwungen war. Es musste schrecklich für sie sein zu wissen, dass ihre Mutter jederzeit sterben könnte, dem Tod näher als dem Leben war. Er dachte darüber nach, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn seine Mutter , oder, was für ihn fast noch schlimmer war, wenn Luke im Koma läge. Es wäre unerträglich.

Nachdem sich die beiden wieder losgelassen hatten, wollte Jess Luke etwas ablenken. Das hatte ihm schon Rory geraten, sie meinte, Ablenkung würde Luke gut tun und Jess stimmte damit vollkommen überein. Aber womit sollte er ihn ablenken, ein Feuer im Schwesternzimmer kam erst als letzte Option, obwohl so etwas schon seine Vorteile hatte, wenn den Schwestern zu warm werden würde, dann würden sie vielleicht... Jess schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf. Das kam erst, wenn Luke in einem Zustand war, in dem er sich darüber freuen würde, und das wäre erst der Fall, wenn Lorelai wieder aufwachen würde, dauerte also noch eine Weile. Aber es gab etwas anderes, etwas, was Jess vor kurzem selbst erlebt hatte, was ihn für eine Weile allen Kummer und alle Sorgen hatte vergessen lassen. Luke, da war Jess sich sicher, würde es ähnlich gehen.

"Sag mal, Luke...", fing er an. "Hast du deine Kinder eigentlich schon gesehen?" Er wusste, dass es nicht der Fall war, die verwirrte Schwester hatte es ihm schließlich selbst gesagt, aber es brachte Luke mit Sicherheit auf andere Gedanken, und das hatte dieser jetzt bitternötig.

"Nein, wieso? Du etwa?" Luke war erstaunt. Erst letzte Nacht hatte er Lorelai versprochen, für die beiden zu sorgen, und jetzt hatte er sie vollkommen vergessen. Er war erst wenige Stunden Vater und schon grottenschlecht.

"Ja, habe ich." Das musste ja so kommen. Sein Neffe hatte seine Kinder eher zu Gesicht bekommen als er. Jess wäre bestimmt der bessere Vater für die beiden. "Und ich muss sagen, dass die beiden ziemlich süß sind.", setzte Jess noch hinzu. Das war eine glatte Untertreibung, aber er konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie umwerfend diese beiden Geschöpfe waren.

"Wirklich?", wollte Luke begierig wissen. Vielleicht konnte er das verpasste nachholen und doch noch ein besserer Vater für die Zwillinge sein.

"Ja. Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Sie haben wahrscheinlich nur Lorelais Gene abbekommen."

"Was soll das denn heißen? Soll das etwa eine Beleidigung sein?" Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Kein Unechtes, nein, ein vollkommen natürliches, und Luke wusste, dass er es nur Jess zu verdanken hatte.

"Weißt du was? Wir gehen jetzt zur Säuglingsstation und du nimmst deine Kinder endlich auf den Arm!", bestimmte Jess.

"Aber Lorelai! Was ist mit ihr?" Luke konnte seine Frau doch nicht alleine lassen.

"Lorelai wird bestimmt eine halbe Stunde ohne dich auskommen. Außerdem würde ich deine Kinder nicht allzu lange in der Gegenwart der Krankenschwester lassen, die hat sie nicht mehr alle!" Erleichtert beobachtete Jess, wie sich Lukes Lächeln vergrößerte und er langsam wieder seinen alten Onkel erkennen konnte. Er packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer.


	19. Die Frau hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!

Ich habe wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch. Nächste Woche wird keines kommen, da ich, wie schon in meinem Profil erwähnt, nächste Woche auf einem Landschulheim mit meiner Klasse bin. Bis dahin hoffe ich auf ein paar kleine Reviews von euch!

* * *

Jess buchsierte Luke in den Aufzug und drückte fest und anhaltend auf den Knopf für den dritten Stock. Luke sollte endlich auf andere Gedanken kommen, sollte sich wenigstens ein bisschen über die Geburt freuen. Solange Lorelai nicht bei ihnen war, war das wohl kaum möglich, aber Jess hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie die Zwillinge einen bezaubern konnten. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass es Luke ebenso wie ihm gehen musste, wenn er seine Kinder endlich sehen konnte. Aber bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt dauerte es noch eine Weile. Jess war vorher gar nicht aufgefallen, wie langsam dieser verdammte Aufzug war, dass konnte ja noch Stunden dauern, bis sie endlich im dritten Stock angekommen waren und Luke schien wieder in seine traurigen Gedanken über Lorelai zu versinken. Das war gar nicht gut. Da hätten sie ebenso oben bleiben können.

Jetzt, endlich hatte der Aufzug angehalten, aber die Türen wollten anscheinend unbedingt in Zeitlupe aufgehen. Ein Zentimeter, noch einer, und schließlich noch ein dritter. Na endlich. Da hätten sie auch fünfzehn Mal die Treppe rauf und runter sprinten können und wären noch eher zum Ziel gekommen.

Als die Türen endlich weit genug offen waren, zerrte Jess Luke beinahe aus dem Aufzug, und wollte so schnell sein, dass er gegen eine Wand stieß.

"Autsch!" Er hielt sich den Kopf. Sofort kam wieder diese verrückte Schwester und rannte auf ihn zu.

"Das muss ja unglaublich weh tun!", rief sie dramatisch, nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände und renkte ihm fast den Hals aus, als sie einen wahren Orkan auf Jess Stirn pustete. Dieser starrte die Schwester verwirrt an. Wie viele Windeldämpfe hatte diese Frau eingeatmet? Oder hatte sie sich mit der Milchpumpe versehentlich den letzten Rest Gehirn, den sie vermutlich vor langer Zeit noch besessen hatte ausgesaugt? Er ließ den Arm seines Onkels los und befreite sich sanft, wie er meinte, aus dem Klammergriff, in dem sich sein Kopf befand.

"Mein Onkel möchte seine Kinder sehen.", sprach er laut und deutlich, da er nicht glaubte, dass sie ihn in normaler Lautstärke und Sprechgeschwindigkeit verstehen würde, so träumerisch und geistesabwesend, wie sie ihn anstarrte. Sie schloss die Augen und fing plötzlich an, komische Verrenkungen mit ihrem Mund zu machen. Jess riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Was sollte dieser Unsinn? Diese Frau war doch nicht mehr ganz dicht? Aus welcher Anstalt war die denn ausgebrochen?

Luke fing an zu Lachen. Dieser Anblick war wirklich zu komisch. Zu sehen, wie eine Schwester seinen Neffen anhimmelte und jetzt im Geiste die größten Knutschorgien und wahrscheinlich noch sehr viel mehr ausübte. Und Jess, der nicht verstand, was diese Frau da eigentlich tat. Wenn Lorelai das sehen könnte, dann würde sie vor Lachen bestimmt vom Stuhl fallen, und schlagartig verstummte sein Lachen wieder. Vielleicht würde er nie wieder Lorelais Lachen hören können, dieses wunderbare, herzliche und ansteckende Lachen, dass er so sehr liebte wie den Rest von Lorelai.

Jess hatte natürlich mitbekommen, wie Luke anfing zu Lachen. Ungläubig hatte er sich umgedreht, zum einen, weil er nicht wusste, was denn so komisch war, zum anderen, weil er einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass es Lukes Lachen war, was er da hörte. Doch er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, ebenso wenig wie darin, dass es plötzlich aufhörte wie es angefangen hatte und sich der Gesichtsausdruck seines Onkels wieder verfinsterte. Es war passiert. Lorelai war erneut in seine Gedanken gekommen.

Aber Jess verstand jetzt, was Luke so amüsant fand. Ihm wurde klar, dass, wenn er nicht sofort die Initiative ergriff, Luke sich wieder in seinen deprimierenden Gedanken verlieren und seine Kinder erst in einem Jahr zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Besondere Situationen erforderten besondere Maßnahmen. Er atmete tief durch, schnappte sich das Gesicht der Krankenschwester und drückte der verdutzten Frau einen Kuss auf den Mund, die erschrocken die Augen aufriss. Mit einer Reaktion auf ihre Lippengymnastik hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet. Was tat man nicht alles für seinen Onkel, dachte sich Jess im Stillen. Der sah genauso verdutzt aus wie die Schwester selbst.

Jess versuchte diesen Schockzustand auszunutzen und wiederholte seine Frage von vorhin. Die Krankenschwester nickte betäubt und führte sie zu der Tür, durch die Jess schon vor wenigen Stunden einmal gegangen war. Die Frau hielt sich krampfhaft an der Wand fest und versuchte fahrig, den Schlüssel in das Schloss zu bekommen. Jess stellte sich schnell hinter sie und führte ihre Hand sanft und bestimmend zu dem Schloss. Die Frau erschauderte unter seiner Berührung und fiel auf den Boden, als die Tür aufging. Jess half ihr hoch und brachte sie wieder vor die Tür.

"Danke für ihre Hilfe. Ich weiß noch, wo die Bettchen standen. Sie sollten sich lieber hinsetzen und ihre Dosis erhöhen." Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um und verschwand wieder in dem Raum, wo die Kinder untergebracht waren.

Luke hatte die Szene schmunzelnd beobachtet. "Was hast du dieser armen Frau nur angetan!", zischte er ihm zu.

"Du kannst doch nicht bestreiten, dass sie das nicht wollte!", antwortete Jess eingeschnappt. "Ich wollte nur, dass du deine Kinder noch vor Sonnenuntergang siehst und das ist der Dank dafür? Vorwürfe?"

"Ganz ruhig. Ich bestreite nicht, dass sie es nicht wollte, aber du hast diese Frau fast ins Koma geküsst! Ich danke dir, dass ich meine Kinder jetzt angeblich sehen kann, obwohl das momentan nicht der Fall ist. Ich warte schließlich immer noch.", versuchte Luke seinen Neffen flüsternd zu beruhigen. Er wollte auf keinen Fall die schlafenden Babys wecken.

"Sag das doch früher. Komm, hier geht's lang." Jess führte ihn durch das Labyrinth von Babybettchen, bis er schließlich bei denen von seinem Cousin und seiner Cousine stoppte. "Das sind die beiden." Er zeigte auf die Zwillinge, damit Luke genau wusste, welches seine Kinder waren und er nicht das hässliche Baby aus dem Nachbarsbett für seine Tochter hielt. Bei genauerem Hinsehen meinte Jess sogar eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu der verrückten Krankenschwester erkennen zu können. "Du kannst sie ruhig auf den Arm nehmen, es sind ja deine Kinder."

Luke war nahe an das Bett getreten und starrte fasziniert auf seine Tochter. Seinen Sohn hatte er schon kurz sehen können, aber seine Tochter lernte er erst jetzt kennen. Sie hatte die Augen offen und starrte ihn so fasziniert an wie er sie. Sie hatte eindeutig Lorelais blaue Augen geerbt. Diese Augen, die Luke vom ersten Tag an gefangen genommen hatten. Langsam und vorsichtig hob er sie aus ihrem Bettchen und nahm sie vorsichtig in seinen Arm. Sie kuschelte sich regelrecht hinein und gab ein babytypisches Geräusch von sich, sodass jeder wusste, dass sie sich mehr als wohl fühlte, in den Armen ihres Vaters. Luke hob eine Hand und kitzelte Nancy sanft am Kinn, sie gab ein kleines lachähnliches Geräusch von sich und langte plötzlich nach der riesenhaften Hand ihres Vaters. Sie umfasste den Zeigefinger von Luke und schaute mit ihren Kulleraugen in sein Gesicht. Von diesem Moment an war es um Luke geschehen. Er war seiner Tochter so verfallen, wie er es schon seit fast zehn Jahren Lorelai war.

Jess beobachtete lächelnd Lukes Gesichtsausdruck. Er spiegelte so viele Gefühle wider, dass es Jess unmöglich war zu sagen, was genau sein Onkel jetzt fühlte, aber er wusste, dass es für Luke überwältigend sein musste. Er beschloss ihn mit seinen Kindern allein zu lassen und wieder nach New York zurück zu fahren, da Luke jetzt erst mal abgelenkt genug erschien und er schlich leise aus dem Zimmer.

/-/

Vor der Tür hatte sich eine Menschenmasse gebildet, die hauptsächlich aus weiß gekleideten Leuten bestand. Er schnappte einige Fetzen der Unterhaltungen um ihn herum auf.

"Sie ist einfach umgekippt."

"Sie hat sich schon vor ein paar Stunden komisch verhalten."

"Sie hatte so einen benebelten Blick."  
"So hat sie sich noch nie verhalten."

"Sie hat nur noch gestottert."

Jess konnte sich zusammen reimen, was passiert war. Diese Krankenschwester hatte wirklich eine Meise. Fiel einfach um, nur weil er sie geküsst hatte. Versteh einer die Frauen!

Er schlich sich leise an den Leuten vorbei, er wollte sich um keinen Preis der Welt mit diesen Ereignissen in Verbindung gebracht werden.

Er fuhr mit dem Aufzug im Schneckentempo in die Eingangshalle, ging auf den Parkplatz, holte sein Handy heraus, um Rory mitzuteilen, dass sein Ablenkungsmanöver ein voller Erfolg gewesen war und Luke etwas von Lorelais Zustand abgelenkt hatte, dieser leider unverändert war und Luke momentan seine Kinder kennen lernte.

Nach diesem Telefonat stieg er in sein Auto, nicht ohne wieder drei Minuten mit der Autotür gekämpft und viermal gegen sein Vorderrad getreten zu haben. Bereits nach den ersten Metern hörte man einen Knall, von einer Fehlzündung ausgelöst und kurz darauf einen dumpfen Knall aus dem dritten Stock, von einer Krankenschwester, die wie hypnotisiert zu sein schien.


	20. Ein neuer Morgen

Ich kann euch schon wieder mit einem neuen Teil erfreuen. Ich sollte ja bis Freitag beim Skifahren sein, aber da ich ziemlich blöd gestürzt bin, darf ich mich zu Hause jetzt mit einer Innenbanddehnung langweilen. Das einzig Gute daran ist, dass ich jetzt an meinen FFs weiterarbeiten kann. Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel und ihr hinterlasst mit ein kleines Review!

* * *

"Sookie, was zum Teufel machst du da?" Jackson sah erstaunt zu seiner Frau.

"Ich will Lorelai etwas zu essen bringen.", antwortete sie und lief zum siebten Mal zwischen Kühlschrank und Herd hin und her.

Jackson sah ihr erstaunt dabei zu. Vor etwas mehr als einem Tag war Sookie heulend in ihr Haus gestürmt und hatte sich in die Arme ihres Mannes geworfen. Schluchzend hatte sie ihm detailliert von dem Zustand ihrer besten Freundin gerichtet, denn am Telefon war sie zu aufgewühlt gewesen. Jackson konnte seine Frau sehr gut verstehen, schließlich war Lorelai mehr eine Schwester für Sookie, von der Geschäftspartnerin ganz abgesehen.

Sie hatte ihm gebeichtet, dass sie nicht wusste, wie es mit dem Dragonfly Inn weitergehen sollte. Lorelai war das Zugpferd gewesen, sie hatte alles organisiert, alles möglich gemacht. Ohne sie wäre Sookie nie auf die Idee gekommen, ein eigenes Hotel zu eröffnen. Ohne Lorelai hätte sie Jackson nie um ein Date gebeten, sie wäre jetzt nicht verheiratet, sie hätte nicht zwei wundervolle Kinder.

Sookie war sich schrecklich egoistisch vorgekommen. Sie hatte alles Glück für sich beansprucht und Lorelai nichts davon abgegeben. Sookie hatte so unbedingt mit ihrer Freundin tauschen wollen. Erst Davies Lachen hatte sie ein bisschen aufgeheitert, sie konnte nicht mit Lorelai tauschen können, das hatte sie eingesehen, ihre Kinder brauchten sie. Aber dann kam ihr der Gedanke, Lorelais Kinder brauchten sie auch, noch mehr als Sookies Kinder sie selbst brauchten.

Jackson war verzweifelt gewesen, er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er sie hätte aufheitern sollen, und jetzt lief sie wie ein verrücktes Huhn durch ihre Küche und stopfte soviel Essbares wie möglich in einen riesengroßen Korb.

"Du weißt doch hoffentlich noch, dass Lorelai im Koma liegt und momentan keine feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen kann?"

"Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber wenn sie aufwacht braucht sie doch etwas anderes als diesen furchtbaren Krankenhausfraß, ich sag dir, der schmeckt scheußlich, als ich ihn nach Marthas Geburt vorgesetzt bekommen hab, musste ich einen Speiseplan an den Krankenhauskoch schreiben, aber ernst hat er ihn nicht genommen!", regte sich Sookie auf. Jackson zuckte mit den Schultern und ging aus der Küche in den Garten, um nach seinem Gemüse zu sehen. Er verstand den Stimmungsumschwung seiner Frau nicht, aber er verstand, dass es Sookies Art war zu trauern.

/-/

"Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Diese Kiste kann man echt vergessen!" Jess knallte wütend die Autotür zu, die dann schief in den Angeln hing. Jess bedachte sie mit einem strafenden Blick. Wie war er nur auf die hirnrissige Idee gekommen, sich dieses angebliche Auto zu kaufen? Da wollte er schon einmal nach Stars Hollow fahren, und dann hinderte ihn dieses Gefährt des Teufels daran. Als der Motor mal wieder komische Geräusche von sich gegeben hatte, war er vorsorglich rechts ran gefahren, damit sein Auto nicht von einem anderen gerammt wurde, obwohl, schlecht wäre es nicht, dann hätte er endlich einen vernünftigen Grund, es auf den Schrottplatz zu bringen.

Jess hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es vielleicht keine gute Idee war, am Sonntag nach Stars Hollow zu fahren, oder überhaupt nach Stars Hollow zu fahren. Die Bewohner waren ja noch nie gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen. Aber er hatte es in New York nicht ausgehalten, einfach nicht ausgehalten. Er wusste nicht warum, aber ihn hatte plötzlich eine Gefühlswelle überrollt, Lukes traurige Augen, Rorys verzweifeltes Schluchzen am Telefon, selbst Lorelais lebloser Körper an den piepsenden Maschinen hatten ihn mitgenommen. Es war verrückt, er lebte seit Jahren in New York, er war Schicksalsschläge gewöhnt, in seinem Leben hatte es viele gegeben, meistens in Verbindung mit Liz, aber dieses Mal ging es nicht so spurlos wie sonst an ihm vorüber. Wahrscheinlich, weil es diesmal um Menschen ging, die Jess wirklich etwas bedeuteten. Er gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber Luke und Rory bedeuteten ihm mehr als alles andere, obwohl er sich bei Rory nicht mehr sicher war, in welcher Beziehung. Was aber noch sehr viel wichtiger für Jess war: Luke und Rory bedeutete ER etwas. Es war neu für Jess gewesen, dass er anscheinend wirklich Leute gab, denen er am Herzen lag. Erst in Stars Hollow hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, eine Familie zu haben. All die Jahre mit Liz hatte er sich nicht zu Hause gefühlt und hätte sie am Anfang am liebsten umgebracht dafür, dass sie ihn nach Stars Hollow geschickt hatte, aber im Nachhinein war es das beste, was ihm jemals passiert war, und es war wahrscheinlich auch das einzige, was seine Mutter bei ihm jemals richtig gemacht hatte.

Warum er den plötzlichen Drang verspürt hatte, in die Heimatstadt seines Onkels zu fahren, wusste er selber nicht genau, wahrscheinlich, weil er sich nur dort geborgen fühlte, soweit dieses Gefühl bei Jess vorhanden war.

All diese Gedanken schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum, als er die Motorhaube geöffnet hatte und sich nun über den Motor beugte. Das war schlimmer, als Jess angenommen hatte. Er wusste nicht, warum zu Teufel der Motor jetzt auch noch anfing zu qualmen, kombiniert mit einem Geklacker, dass er schon vor zwei Stunden vernommen hatte. Frustriert haute er die Motorhaube zu.

"Ist das die feine englische Art, mit der man sein Auto behandelt?" Jess fuhr herum und starrte Rory mit ölverschmiertem Gesicht an. Diese hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Jess hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ein Auto am Straßenrand gehalten hatte, er war zu sehr in seine wüsten Beschimpfungen versunken gewesen.

Rory war ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Stars Hollow gewesen. Sie hatte sich so furchtbar alleine gefühlt, Logan musste wegen einem dringenden familiären Notfall wegfahren und Paris war wieder auf einer ihrer ausführlichen Rechercheaktionen. Sie konnte einfach nicht in Yale sitzen und nichts tun. Sie wollte bei Menschen sein, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, und die gab es nur in Stars Hollow, ausgenommen ihre Großeltern, aber zu ihnen wollte sie jetzt nicht.

Rory hatte das Radio voll aufgedreht gehabt, sie hatte gehofft, die laute Musik könnte ihre Sorgen einfach wegblasen, was leider nicht funktionierte, wie sie enttäuscht festgestellt hatte. Als sie Jess' Auto am Straßenrand entdeckt hatte, war plötzlich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Vielleicht konnte Jess sie etwas aufheitern. Kurz entschlossen hatte sie das Radio ausgeschaltet und ihr Auto rechts ran gefahren.


	21. Überaschende Enthüllungen

So, ich habe wieder einmal ein Kapitel für euch, dass hoffentlich wieder Gefallen finden wird.

_xXyAsXx: _Es tut mir Leid, dass du Jess nicht magst, denn ich hab ihn sehr sehr gerne und er wird in dieser FF noch eine größere Rolle spielen, besonders in den nächsten Kapiteln. Und ich kann dir versichern: Jess' Absichten sind dieses Mal absolut ehrenhaft und er hat sich weiter entwickelt. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass du trotzdem weiterließt, da ich mich immer sehr über deine Reviews freue. Vielen Dank, übrigens, dass du mir immer eins schreibst.

* * *

"Also, Jess. Warum hälst du mitten auf der Schnellstraße?", fragte Rory fünf Minuten später, als sie und Jess in ihrem Auto auf dem Weg nach Stars Hollow waren.

"Ich hab weder angehalten noch mitten auf der Schnellstraße. Das verdammte Auto ist verreckt und ich konnte es gerade noch an den Seitenstreifen lenken!"

"Oh, entschuldige, dass ich was ganz anderes behauptet habe. Neue Frage: was wolltest du auf dieser Schnellstraße?"

"Warum?"

"Weil diese Schnellstraße genau nach Stars Hollow führt."

"Wirklich? Ich dachte, dass sie nach Washington führt. Jetzt hab ich mich ja furchtbar verfahren!"

"Jess! Was willst du in Stars Hollow?"

"Ich hab bei meinem letzten Besuch ein Buch in Lukes Apartment vergessen. Das wollte ich wieder haben."

"Ach so. War das der einzige Grund?"

"Nein. In meinem Wohnhaus sind die Handwerker und ich musste einfach mal wieder raus, und Luke ist ja nicht in seiner alten Wohnung." Jess Blick verfinsterte sich etwas, genau wie Rorys.

"Was machst du jetzt eigentlich?"

"In welcher Beziehung?"

"Arbeitest du immer noch als Kurier? Luke hat mir mal erzählt, dass du das gemacht hast."

"Nein. Ich arbeite abends in einem Supermarkt. Es ist zwar kein Wal Markt, aber man verdient nicht schlecht."

"Aber wieso arbeitest du nur abends? Was machst du den ganzen Tag über? Dealst du mit Drogen?"

"Nein, das nicht gerade. Eigentlich", Jess holte tief Luft, "eigentlich studiere ich momentan an der Columbia."

"Was?" Rory drehte sich abrupt zu ihrem Exfreund um. Dabei riss sie das Lenkrad mit sich. Jess griff geistesgegenwärtig zu und drehte es wieder in die richtige Richtung. Rory blickte nun wieder auf die Straße.

"Vorsichtig Rory. Du willst doch nicht, dass wir deiner Mutter im Krankenhaus Gesellschaft leisten und Luke noch mehr Grund zum verzweifeln geben." Jess' Ton klang eindringlich und nicht scherzhaft. Rory blickte kurz in seine Augen. Er meinte es absolut ernst, das sah sie.

"Nein.", sagte sie leise. "Du studierst?", wechselte sie das Thema. "Wie das?"

"Du hast mich darauf gebracht. Du und Luke. Aber vor allem du."

"Wieso ich?"  
"Du hast mir doch ständig gesagt, wie schlau ich bin und wie viel ich kann. Von Luke kam so ungefähr das Gleiche, und als ich die fünfte Ratte an einem Abend erschlagen hatte und es auf meine Matratze regnete, dachte ich mir: versuchs doch mal mit dem studieren, schlimmer kann's schließlich nicht mehr werden." Rory lächelte leise. Das war Jess.

"Ich bin also zu dem College gegangen und hab mich für ein Stipendium beworben. Ich glaub, die haben mich für verrückt gehalten, aber nachdem ich einen Test gemacht hab, waren alle für mindestens zehn Minuten sprachlos, ich hatte nämlich die volle Punktzahl. Danach haben sie mir ein Vollzeitstipendium angeboten und voila, schon studiere ich."

Rory hatte seine Ausführungen lächelnd verfolgt. Er hatte also doch auf sie gehört. Das erste Mal. Er machte endlich etwas aus seinem Leben, das hatte er sich verdient.

"Und was studierst du?"

"Von allem etwas. Wirtschaft, Literatur. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden."

"Aber wieso gerade diese Fächer?"

"Du weißt, wie viel ich lese. Wir haben schließlich oft genug darüber debattiert. Und Wirtschaft, na ja, ich dachte mir, falls Luke mal Hilfe mit dem Diner braucht...", murmelte Jess. Rorys Lächeln vergrößerte sich etwas. Jess musste wirklich viel an Luke liegen, das wurde Rory nun vollständig klar. Er hatte sich mehr verändert, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

"Was ist denn da los?" Rory wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße zu und bemerkte, dass sie schon in Stars Hollow angekommen waren. Sie hielt vor dem Diner und stieg gemeinsam mit Jess aus. Es schien, als wäre die halbe Stadt darin versammelt. Lane hetzte von einem Tisch zum anderen, Ceasar ging es nicht besser.

Jess und Rory betraten das Café. Sofort stürzten sich alle auf die jungen Erwachsenen.

"Wieso ist Luke schon den zweiten Tag nicht da?"  
"Warum ist Lorelai nicht zu Hause?"  
"Haben sie schon die Babys schon bekommen? Taylor hat gesagt, dass Lorelai am Freitag in den Wehen lag."  
Jess und Rory sahen sich verwirrt an. Diese ganzen Fragen, die auf sie niederprasselten, konnten sie nicht ganz verstehen. Erst nach fünf Minuten wurde den beiden klar, dass die Stadtbewohner anscheinend noch nicht wussten, was mit Lorelai passiert war.

Rory schluckte schwer und ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl plumpsen. Sie konnte nicht erzählen, was passiert war, nicht schon wieder. Es tat weh, viel zu weh. Jess hatte sie zwar etwas ablenken können, doch jetzt kehrten alle schrecklichen Gefühle, die sie versucht hatte zu verdrängen, wieder zurück. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

Jess erkannte, in welcher Lage sich die Stieftochter seines Onkels befand und berichtete die Kurzfassung. Die Gesichter der Versammelten verfinsterten sich von Wort zu Wort mehr, Lane ließ sich geschockt auf einem Barhocker nieder, auch ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Nachdem Jess geendet hatte, herrschte eine Totenstille im Diner. Alle sahen sich geschockt an.

Jess bemerkte, wie Rory unaufhaltsam Tränen über die Wangen liefen, und wie Miss Patty den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu Rory zu sagen. Es sollte zweifellos etwas tröstendes sein, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Rory diesen mitleidigen Ton jetzt ertragen hätte. Jess brachte Miss Patty mit einem warnenden Blick dazu, ihren Mund wieder zu schließen, zog Rory von ihrem Stuhl und führte sie langsam und vorsichtig in Lukes alte Wohnung, denn ihr Blick war Tränenverschleiert. Nachdem er die obere Tür geschlossen hatte, nahm er sie fest in seine Arme und schaukelte sie beruhigend hin und her. Er ließ sich mit ihr langsam auf dem Bett nieder, während Rory immer noch von unkontrollierten Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde.


	22. Neue Hoffnung

So, meine lieben und treuen Leser, von denen sich übrigens gerne mehr melden dürfen, indem sie mir ein Review hinterlassen, es gibt ein weiteres Kapitel.

xXyAsXx: Jess wird noch eine ganze Weile auftauchen, weil ich ihn sehr, sehr gerne mag, vor allem in dieser FF von mir. Aber Rory ist vorläufig noch mit Logan zusammen. Ich hoffe doch, dass du trotzdem noch weiterließt, da die Lorelai-Sache ja auch noch nicht ausgestanden ist.

* * *

Luke gähnte leise und streckte sich, als er mit dem Aufzug wieder zur Intensivstation hoch fuhr. Er war für eine Weile bei seinen Kindern gewesen. Sie waren wunderschön, sie hatten so viele Ähnlichkeit mit Lorelai, er fragte sich, ob sie auch etwas von ihm abbekommen hatten. Er hoffte auf den Charakter, zwei weitere Kaffeesüchtige, die auf seinen Nerven herumtrampelten, könnte er nur schwer ertragen, dass wusste er. Er hatte schließlich schon genug mit Lorelai und Rory zu tun, obwohl, vielleicht müsste er sich bald nur mit den Zwillingen und Rory bezüglich des Koffeinkonsums streiten. Luke würde zehn Liter von dem schwarzen Gebräu trinken, sogar alle Kaffeevorräte der Welt, wenn seine Frau nur endlich wieder aufwachen würde.

Der Aufzug hielt, Luke wollte aussteigen, bemerkte aber, dass es nicht das richtige Stockwerk war. Die Türen gingen auf und Luke trat ein Stück zurück, da einige Leute einsteigen wollten. Ein Mann und zwei Kinder, die schätzungsweise fünf Jahre alt waren. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge, sie hatten beide einen Luftballon in der einen Hand und hielten mit der anderen die Hände ihres Vaters fest.

"Daddy, wo ist denn nun das Baby?", fragte das Mädchen. Luke konnte hören, wie aufgeregt die Kleine sein musste.

"Ja, Daddy, du hast doch gesagt, dass wir Mommy und das Baby heute sehen dürfen."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich finde nur die Station nicht.", antwortete der Vater. Er schien etwas überfordert mit seinen Kindern zu sein. Luke vermutete, dass sie Zwillinge waren.

"Welche Station suchen Sie denn?", mischte er sich in das Gespräch ein.

"Die Säuglingsstation. Meine Frau hat gestern einen Jungen entbunden und meine Zwillinge wollen sie unbedingt besuchen." Die beiden riefen zustimmend ein lautes "Ja!". Luke lächelte. Das war wirklich eine glückliche Familie. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, auch so etwas mit Lorelai zu haben. Eigentlich hatte er es schon, aber ohne Lorelai fehlte ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Familie, vielleicht sogar der wichtigste.

"Da kann ich ihnen helfen. Ein Stockwerk tiefer und links." Der Mann sah Luke dankbar an.

"Vielen Dank, sie retten mich. Ich wäre jetzt weiter nach oben gefahren. Woher wissen sie eigentlich, wo die Station ist?"

"Meine Frau hat Freitag Nacht Zwillinge bekommen."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Aber wieso fahren Sie dann nach oben?"  
"Meine Frau liegt im Koma.", sagte Luke leise. Er hatte es schön öfter sagen müssen, aber jedes Mal schien es ihm so, als würde es mehr weh tun. Jedes Mal wurde es noch realer, als es jetzt schon war.

"Das tut mir Leid.", sagte der andere Mann nun auch in leiserem Ton. Luke hatte diesen Satz auch schon öfter gehört, aber es kam ihm so vor, als wäre dieser Mensch der Erste, der es wirklich ernst meinte. "Ich verstehe sehr gut, wie Sie sich fühlen müssen, nach der Geburt dieser Zwerge lag meine Frau auch im Koma. Sie ist zwar nach drei Tagen wieder aufgewacht, aber es waren die schlimmsten drei Tage meines Lebens. Ich hab die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben gehabt, aber dann ist sie doch noch aufgewacht. Wenn Ihre Frau nur halb so stark ist wie meine, dann können Sie sicher sein, dass Sie sie spätestens in einer Woche wieder umarmen können." Der Mann sah aufmunternd zu Luke. Dieser lächelte ihn dankbar an.

"Sie glauben gar nicht, wie viel mir das hilft."

Der kleine Junge zog nun ungeduldig an der Jacke seines Vaters. Es gefiel ihm wohl gar nicht, dass ihm und seiner Schwester nun die ganze Aufmerksamkeit entzogen und diesem fremden Mann geschenkt wurde. "Wann können wir Mommy und das Baby denn nun endlich sehen?"

"Gleich, mein Sohn, wir müssen nur warten, bis der nette Mann hier aussteigt."

Der Junge sah Luke an. "Steigen Sie bald aus?" Der Aufzug hielt und die Türen gingen wie immer in Zeitlupentempo auf.

"Ja. Jetzt.", sagte Luke lächelnd. "Viel Spaß bei eurer Mom und danke noch mal." Er stieg aus und sah noch einmal zu der keinen Familie. Das Mädchen hüpfte auf und ab. Luke hoffte sehr, dass er das alles auch einmal haben würde, mehr als alles andere.

/-/

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen Jess und Rory die Treppen runter. Im Diner herrschte wieder normale Lautstärke, aber es war nicht mal annährend so viel los wie vorher.

Rory setzte sich an den Tresen, ihre Augen waren rot. Jess verschwand in der Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einem voll beladenen Teller zurück. Er stellte ihn vor Rory ab und goss Kaffee in eine Tasse. Rory starrte die ganze Zeit über den Salzstreuer, der vor ihr stand, an und schien gar nicht zu registrieren, was Jess tat. Er beobachtete sie fünf Minuten, dann sah er sich gezwungen, ihrem Nichtstun Einhalt zu gebieten.

"Jetzt reicht's, Rory. Hier steht das reinste Festmahl vor dir, und du findest das Salz interessanter als Kaffee!" Rory sah auf und hatte ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht.

"'tschuldige, ich war in Gedanken."

"Macht nichts, aber du solltest dringend etwas essen, sonst fällst du noch vom Fleisch. Außerdem bist du bestimmt schon seit Stunden auf Koffeinentzug, mich wundert es, dass du noch nicht unkontrolliert zitternd auf dem Boden liegst."

"Das wundert mich allerdings auch." Rory griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und trank einen großen Schluck. "Der ist ja nur noch lauwarm."

"Tja, wenn man versucht, den Salzstreuer zu hypnotisieren, darf man eben nicht mehr wählerisch sein. Iss lieber schnell auf, wer weiß wie lange dein Essen noch warm bleibt." Das ließ Rory sich nicht zweimal sagen und stürzte sich hungrig auf ihr Essen. Fünf Minuten später war der Teller leer. Jess hatte ihr erstaunt zugesehen.

"Wow. So schnell hab ich dich noch nie essen sehen."

"Tja, das Essen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde kälter." Rory legte das Besteck zur Seite. "Ich möchte jetzt zu Mom und Luke fahren. Soll ich dich mitnehmen?"

"Klar. Ich muss nur vorher noch kurz mit Gypsy reden. Ich kann diesen Schrotthaufen doch nicht auf der Schnellstraße stehen lassen. Mit dem Abschleppdienst hab ich schon telefoniert. Kostet zwar 80 $, aber mein Onkel wird sie seinem Lieblingsneffen sicher sehr gerne leihen." Jess ging zur Kasse, drückte einen Knopf und nahm ein paar Scheine heraus. Dann ging er auf den Ausgang zu. Rory stand auf und folgte Jess auf die Straße.


	23. Das darf nicht wahr sein!

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Rory und Jess auf dem Weg zu Lorelais Zimmer. Rory sah sich suchend um, während Jess zielstrebig auf das richtige Zimmer zusteuerte. Sein Blick viel auf das danebenliegende Zimmer, aus dem gestern das schreckliche Piepsen gekommen war. Die Tür war offen und das Bett sah frisch bezogen aus. Jess musste schlucken, als er daran dachte, dass dort vor kurzem eine Person gestorben war. Er konnte sich noch genau an das verzweifelte Schluchzen erinnern, er hoffte, Luke nie so erleben zu müssen.

Rory öffnete die Zimmertür, nachdem sie geklopft und Antwort erhalten hatte, und sie und Jess betraten das Zimmer. Rory blieb erstarrt stehen und starrte auf ihre Mutter. Deren Haltung hatte sich seit dem letzten Morgen nicht verändert, sie war noch etwas blasser im Gesicht, aber ansonsten war alles wie vorher. Rory hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sich doch etwas verändert hätte und war bitter enttäuscht worden.

Auch Luke sah nicht anders aus, nur der müde und traurige Ausdruck in seinen Augen war verstärkt zu erkennen.

Rory löste sich aus ihrer Starre, ging schnell zu Luke und umarmte ihn kurz zur Begrüßung, die Luke nur zu gerne erwiderte.

"Hey, Rory. Es hat sich leider noch nichts an ihrem Zustand verändert."

"Das dachte ich mir schon.", sagte Rory traurig. "Sonst hättest du mich bestimmt angerufen." Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

"Natürlich hätte ich das.", bestätigte Luke. "Du bist schließlich ihre Tochter. Wenn sie aufwachen würde, wird sie sicher zuerst dich sehen wollen."

"Nein. Du bist ihr Mann, sie möchte sicher dich zuerst sehen."

"Streitet ihr euch jetzt darum, wen Lorelai mehr liebt?", fragte Jess schmunzelnd.

"Nein, tun wir nicht!", kam die einstimmige Antwort von seinem Onkel und seiner Exfreundin.

"Oh doch, das tut ihr. Und es ist völlig sinnlos."  
"Wieso?" Beide sahen ihn verständnislos an.

"Weil sie euch beide gleich liebt. Natürlich jeden auf eine andere Art.", sagte Jess.

"Das klingt einleuchtend.", meinte Rory. Sie lächelte leicht "Aber man müsste wahrscheinlich noch die Zwillinge dazu zählen, das sind schließlich auch ihre Kinder."

"Die hab ich jetzt ganz vergessen.", murmelte Jess.

"Du vergisst deine Cousine und deinen Cousin? Das wird die beiden gar nicht freuen.", empörte sich Luke gespielt.

"Na ja, die zwei sind doch noch so klein und..." Jess sah schulbewusst aus, aber sein Grinsen ließ es nicht so rüberkommen, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. Aber Luke und Rory waren etwas aufgeheitert, darum war es Jess doch im Endeffekt gegangen.

"Ist schon klar." Luke ahnte, worauf sein Neffe hinauswollte.

Jess setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke. Es wurde still im Zimmer und alle sahen nachdenklich zu Lorelai, deren Brustkorb sich ruhig hob und senkte, die aber sonst kein weiteres Lebenszeichen von sich gab.

/-/

Zehn Minuten später stand Jess wieder von seinem Stuhl auf. "Sag mal Rory, hast du die Zwillinge eigentlich schon gesehen?"

Sie sah ihn an. "Nicht, das ich wüsste." Jess schnappte sich ihre Hand und zog sie schnell hoch.

"Dann wird es höchste Zeit, das Versäumte nachzuholen." Er sah zu Luke. "Willst du mitkommen?"

"Nein, danke. Ich war schon bei den Zwillingen. Ich bleibe lieber bei Lorelai, wenn sie aufwacht, soll doch jemand da sein." Jess nickte verständnisvoll und zog Rory aus dem Zimmer. Luke sah ihnen hinterher. Er war froh, dass Jess hier war, er heiterte ihn und Rory etwas auf, es tat gut, zwischendrin mal ein bisschen Lachen zu können. Bis Lorelai aufwachte, würde zwar keiner von ihnen wirklich fröhlich werden, aber ein kleines Lächeln half einem manchmal auch durch die deprimierende Stimmung, die hier herrschte, seit Lorelai im Koma lag.

Luke hob eine Hand, streichelte Lorelai behutsam über den Kopf und strich ihr eine wiederspänstige Strähne hinters Ohr. Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen vorsichtig über die Wange seiner Frau. Er hatte das schon oft getan, aber jedes Mal hatte er dabei in die unglaublich blauen Augen, die alle drei Kinder geerbt hatten, Lorelais geblickt, die ihn anstrahlten und in denen sich jeder verlieren konnte, der länger als fünf Sekunden hineinblickte. Er hoffte so sehr, dass sie sich wieder öffnen würden, dass er sie wieder so strahlen sehen würde, wie an dem Tag ihrer Hochzeit, oder als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie Zwillinge erwarteten. Er hatte aber auch nicht den angsterfüllten Ausdruck vergessen, als die Ärzte sich zu einem Notkaiserschnitt gezwungen sahen. Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er die Augen seiner Frau geöffnet gesehen hatte, danach waren sie nur noch geschlossen und das Gesicht so furchtbar blass gewesen. Luke fühlte sich noch schlimmer als ohnehin schon, als er daran dachte, dass das letzte, was er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, Angst und Verzweiflung waren. Ihm war klar, dass auch in seinen Augen kaum etwas anderes zu erkennen war, aber er hoffte so sehr, dass sich das wieder verändern würde, genau wie Lorelais letzter Blick.

Luke nahm seine Hand wieder von Lorelais bleicher Wange und stand auf. Er musste zur Toilette. Luke ging zur Tür, als er wieder das langgezogene Piepsen vernahm. Erst dachte er, dass es wieder aus einem Nebenzimmer kam, aber dieses Mal war der Ton sehr viel lauter als gestern.

Blitzschnell drehte sich Luke wieder um. Sein Blick fiel auf das Gerät neben Lorelai. Es zeigte keine unregelmäßige Zickzacklinie mehr, sondern einen einzigen grünen Strich. Seine Augen wanderten weiter und Luke bemerkte, dass sich ihr Brustkorb nicht mehr, wie noch vor einer Minute, hob und senkte. Als ihm klar war, was das bedeuten musste, stürzte er zu Lorelais Bett und suchte fieberhaft nach der Klingel, die ihm die Krankenschwester gezeigt hatte.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Es war mindestens eine halbe Minute vergangen, als er das Gerät endlich gefunden hatte. Er drückte anhaltend auf den Knopf und flehte, dass die Ärzte es noch rechtzeitig schaffen würden, das Leben seiner Frau zu retten, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, dass er Lorelai noch nicht für immer verloren hatte.


	24. Geschwister

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanke für die Reviews. Es freut mich, dass euch das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat. Was ich mit Lorelai mache, bleibt vorerst noch mein kleines Geheimnis!

Rory und Jess fuhren wieder mit dem langsamen Aufzug zur Säuglingsstation hinunter. Kurz bevor sich die Aufzugtüren nach einer langen Minute geschlossen hatten, konnte man wieder dieses schreckliche Piepsen hören, dass einem sagte, dass ein Mensch aufgegeben hatte um sein Leben zu kämpfen und nun seine Familienangehörigen endgültig verlassen würde, wenn die Ärzte es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würden, die Person wiederzubeleben. Rory sah erschreckt zu der Zimmertür ihrer Mutter, aber da die Tür nicht aufging, entspannte sie sich wieder etwas. Als die Aufzugtüren nur noch Millimeter geöffnet waren, sahen die jungen Erwachsenen etwas weißes am Aufzug vorbeirauschen, etwa eine ¾ Minute nachdem das Piepsen begonnen hatte. Jess vermutete, dass es schon zu spät war. Er war froh, dass das Geräusch nicht aus Lorelais Zimmer gekommen war. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht die Reaktionen von Luke und Rory darauf vorstellen, wenn endgültig klar sein würde, dass es Lorelai nicht mehr schaffen würde, dass sie nie wieder aufwachen würde. Dieser Gedanke war selbst für Jess, der Lorelai nie besonders gemocht hatte, zu schrecklich, um ihn auszusprechen, ja sogar zu schrecklich, um sich länger als eine halbe Minute damit auseinander zu setzen.

Jess war froh, als der Aufzug hielt und er wieder den bekannten Flur mit den freundlichen Farbtönen erblickte. Er stieg aus, Rory folgte einen Schritt hinter ihm. Er ging zielstrebig zu dem Glasfenster, hinter dem man die vielen Babys sah. Es kam Jess vor, als wären seit seinem gestrigen Besuch noch einige dazugekommen. Er lächelte. Auf der Intensivstation verloren einige Leute ihr Leben, aber hier kam neues Leben hinzu. Der ständige Kreislauf des Lebens.

Jess sah sich um, wieder einmal auf der Suche nach einer Schwester, die ihnen aufschließen würde. Rory und er hatten Glück, denn es kam gerade eine um die Ecke. Sie hatte ein großes Pflaster auf der Stirn und erstarrte merklich, als ihr Blick auf Jess fiel. Dessen Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich von seinem Gesicht. Er wollte nicht wieder den Eindruck erwecken, dass er auch nur irgendein Interesse an dieser Frau hätte.

Jess ging langsam auf sie zu. "Meine Freundin möchte die Zwillinge auch sehen." Er betonte das Wort Freundin besonders und sah die Schwester bedeutungsvoll an, obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob die Frau diese, seiner Meinung nach doch sehr eindeutige, Aussage verstehen würde. "Sie ist die große Schwester der Kinder.", fügte er noch hinzu, um der Schwester auch ja keine Möglichkeit zu irgendwelchen Einwänden zu geben.

"Wenn das so ist, natürlich.", murmelte sie. Anscheinend war ihr Gehirn heute etwas klarer als gestern und sie hatte Jess' Anspielung auf Rory genau verstanden, denn sie warf ihr einen sehr feindseligen Blick zu, als sie an Rory vorbei zur Tür ging und aufschloss.

Die Schwester sog scharf die Luft ein, als Jess sie im Vorbeigehen versehentlich mit seinem Arm berührte. "Aber bitte nicht zu lange bleiben, die Besuchszeit ist fast vorbei.", brachte sie unter großer Mühe hervor, schlug die Tür zu und verzog sich eilig. Rory sah ihr erstaunt nach, sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sich abgespielt hatte, zu gespannt war sie auf ihre neuen Geschwister. Sie war sich sicher, mit ihnen mehr Kontakt als mit ihrer anderen Halbschwester, Gigi, haben zu werden, schließlich hatte sie auch sehr viel mehr Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter, zumindest hatte sie mehr gehabt. Rory seufzte. Vielleicht würde sie morgen um diese Zeit eine Halbwaise sein. Dann hatte sie nur noch ihren Vater. Und Luke. Obwohl, dachte sie, Luke war sehr viel mehr ihr Vater als Chris es jemals hätte sein können.

Rory sah sich um, blickte in viele Bettchen und versuchte, irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lorelai und Luke zu erkennen. "Jess, wo sind denn die beiden Babys?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Außer Gigi, Davie und Martha hatte sie noch kein Baby gesehen. Gehalten hatte sie ihres Wissens auch noch keines. Es war also in vielerlei Hinsicht eine Premiere für Rory.

Jess sah ihr kurz in die Augen und fing wieder an zu lächeln. Rory sah besonders hübsch aus, wenn sie aufgeregt war.

"Hör auf so bescheuert zu grinsen und zeig mir endlich, wo meine Schwester und mein Bruder sind. Ist das peinlich! Ihr eigener Cousin hat sie eher gesehen als ihre große Schwester! Jetzt zeig mir, verdammt noch mal, wo die Zwillinge sind!"

"Beruhig dich wieder! Erstens, du solltest nicht in Anwesenheit so vieler Babys fluchen, zweitens ist es nicht peinlich, dass du die zwei erst jetzt siehst, du machst dir große Sorgen um deine Mutter, es ist nur verständlich, wenn du sie erst jetzt zu Gesicht bekommst, und drittens, folge mir, wenn du sie sehen willst." Jess schlängelte sich wieder durch das Babybettchenlabyrinth, bis er schließlich bei zwei bekannten Betten stehen blieb. Er zeigte Rory ihre beiden Geschwister und trat zurück, damit sie sich die Zwillinge genau ansehen konnte.

Rory ging nahe zu Nancys Bettchen und starrte, ebenso fasziniert wie Jess und Luke es vor ihr getan hatten, auf das kleine Wesen. "Hallo, ich bin deine große Schwester. Wenn du jemals irgendwelche Probleme haben solltest, dann komm einfach zu mir. Ich verspreche dir zu helfen, so gut ich kann.", flüsterte sie leise. In diesem Moment wurde ein unzerstörbares Band zwischen den zwei Schwestern geknüpft, eines, dass Rory und Gigi nie hatten und auch nie haben würden.

Rory sah sie zögernd an. Jess meinte zu wissen, weshalb Rory zögerte, er kannte sie schließlich schon lange genug. Leise ging er neben sie, hob Nancy vorsichtig hoch und übergab sie langsam an Rory. Diese nahm das Baby unsicher, doch Jess half ihr. Rory sah ihn dankbar an und wiegte dann ihre kleine Schwester sanft in ihren Armen.

Jess wandte sich von den beiden ab und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz seinem neuen Cousin.

"Hey, kleiner Mann. Hier bin ich wieder. Dein supercooler Cousin. Wenn deine Mom dir mal erzählt, dass ich gerne abhaue, dann hör bloß nicht auf sie, denn sie mag mich leider aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht."

"Jess, rede meinem Bruder nichts ein, was nicht stimmt!"

"Das tue ich doch gar nicht!"

"Nein, natürlich nicht!" Und damit konzentrierte Rory sich wieder auf das Baby in ihren Armen.

"Glaub deiner Schwester bloß nicht, Kleiner! Du weißt doch, Frauen." Jess verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn du mal irgendwelche Probleme haben solltest, mit denen du nicht zu deinem Dad gehen kannst," Er machte eine Pause und lächelte. Dad. Luke war ein Dad. Jess war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Bezeichnung wirklich zu Luke passte. Obwohl, Luke war für Jess mehr ein Dad als sein eigener es jemals war... "dann kannst du gerne zu mir kommen. Er ist, besonders was Mädchen angeht, manchmal ziemlich verplant. Aber er ist ein toller Dad. Du kannst dich sehr glücklich schätzen, ihn zu haben, und da spreche ich aus Erfahrung." Den letzten Teil hatte er nur geflüstert, denn Rory sollte es nicht mitbekommen. Das war eine Sache allein zwischen ihm und Sidney. Er hatte wohl nicht leise genug gesprochen, denn Rorys Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

/-/

Eine Stunde später fuhren die beiden mit dem Aufzug wieder nach oben. Rory hatte immer noch ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, dass sie seit dem ersten Blick auf ihre Geschwister hatte. Jess war froh, sie etwas aufgeheitert zu haben. Der verrückten Krankenschwester waren sie zum Glück nicht mehr begegnet, aber Jess glaubte, Brechgeräusche von der Damentoilette für Angestellte gehört zu haben, war sich allerdings nicht sicher.

Als sie nun die Intensivstation betraten, war alles ruhig, kein Piepsen war zu hören, alles lief so wie es laufen sollte.

Rory und Jess gingen schnurstracks zu Lorelais Zimmer, aber kurz vor der Tür stoppten sie. Die beiden sahen eine Person, die an der Wand auf dem Boden kauerte. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannten sie Luke. Er hatte seinen Kopf zwischen den Armen vergraben. Rory versteifte sich augenblicklich, sie konnte sich denken, dass etwas furchtbares passiert sein musste. Warum sonst saß Luke so im Flur?

Jess ging vorsichtig näher zu seinem Onkel. "Luke?", fragte er leise und unsicher. Luke sah langsam auf. Jess blickte in zwei verquollene rote Augen. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er erschrocken.


	25. Ich dachte sie wäre tot!

Und wieder einmal danke für die tollen Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Ihr wollt jetzt sicher erfahren, was mit Lorelai passiert ist, ihr werdet es erfahren, aber ich denke nach diesem Kapitel werdet ihr mich wieder hassen (ich weiß, ich kann gemein sein!)

* * *

Luke holte tief Luft. "Lorelai hat... Lorelai hatte... Lorelai hat einen Herzstillstand gehabt." Luke versagte die Stimme. Rory fing an zu zittern und drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Mit zwei Schritten war Jess bei ihr. Sie fiel fast in seine Arme, er fing sie auf und sie setzten sich mehr oder weniger schnell auf den Fußboden, neben Luke, der sich wieder gesammelt zu haben schien.

"Und was ist jetzt mit ihr? Ist sie... tot?", fragte Jess, dem es sehr schwer viel, dieses Adjektiv in Verbindung mit Lorelai zu bringen. Luke schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Rory schluchzte ununterbrochen an Jess' Schulter. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

"Nein, noch nicht. Die Ärzte haben sie schon aufgegeben gehabt... aber dann kam plötzlich wieder das unregelmäßige Piepsen und... Oh Gott, ich dachte, sie ist tot." Lukes Stimme versagte wieder, nun liefen auch ihm Tränen über die Wangen und er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Jess sah Luke ungläubig an. Er hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Luke hatte noch nie Gefühle gezeigt, jedenfalls nicht in dem Ausmaß. Er musste Lorelai so unendlich lieben, das konnte sich Jess gar nicht vorstellen. Er hatte nur ein Mädchen wirklich geliebt, und das saß neben ihm und durchnässte sein Hemd gerade mit Tränen. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ihm gehen würde, wenn sie im Koma läge und gerade fast gestorben wäre, und dabei war er noch nicht mal mit ihr verheiratet und Vater von Zwillingen geworden.

Jess legte seinen anderen Arm um Lukes Schulter. Er wusste nicht, wer jetzt nötiger Trost bräuchte, die Tochter oder der Ehemann? Beide liebten Lorelai, wie er vor einer Stunde festgestellt hatte, beide liebten sie auf eine andere Weise, aber auf welche Weise war egal, alles, was zählte war, dass gerade ein geliebter Mensch fast für immer gegangen war...

"Und wie geht es ihr jetzt?", hakte Jess vorsichtig nach.

"Sie lebt noch, hoffe ich. Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht. Nachdem das Piepsen wieder da war, haben mich die Ärzte nach draußen verfrachtet. Sie meinten, sie müssen untersuchen, ob Lorelais Gehirn irgendwelchen Schaden davongetragen hat, sie war schließlich sehr lange ohne Sauerstoff." Luke hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen, im Gegensatz zu Rory. Jess war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, dass Lorelai noch am Leben war.

"Rory.", flüsterte er nahe an ihrem Ohr. "Lorelai lebt noch. Sie ist nicht tot."

"Ich weiß.", schluchzte Rory. "Aber sie hätte tot sein können. Ich hab mich nicht mal von ihr verabschiedet. Sie könnte jetzt tot sein und ich hätte ihr nicht wenigstens auf Wiedersehen gesagt. Ich hätte ihr nicht gesagt, wie sehr ich sie liebe..." Rory liefen noch mehr Tränen über die Wangen.

"Rory,", sprach jetzt Luke. "Sie wusste es. Sie wusste, wie sehr du sie liebst. Und ich weiß, dass sie dich auch sehr geliebt hat."

"Sie hat dich auch sehr geliebt, Luke.", sagte Rory leise. Sie war sehr schwer zu verstehen, aber Luke konnte es. Stieftochter und -vater sahen sich in die verheulten Augen, und es entstand etwas zwischen ihnen, das konnte keiner erklären, aber alle drei spürten es.

"Ich hätte es ihr nur gerne noch einmal gesagt.", meinte Rory kurz darauf.

Luke nickte verständnisvoll. "Ich weiß, ich auch." Rorys Tränenfluss versiegte langsam.

"Sagt mal, könnt ihr endlich aufhören, von Lorelai zu reden, als wäre sie tot?", rief Jess aufgebracht. Er sprang auf. "Ihr redet von ihr, als wäre sie tot. 'Ich hätte ihr gerne noch gesagt...', was soll der Scheiß? Sie lebt doch noch, ihr könnt ihr das alles doch noch sagen. Ihr solltet euch eher freuen, dass sie noch lebt, anstatt darum zu trauern, dass sie fast gestorben wäre! Sonst stirbt sie wirklich noch, ohne dass ihr euch von ihr verabschieden konntet. Ihr solltet froh sein, so jemanden wie Lorelai gekannt zu haben, jemanden, der eine wirkliche Mutter war, der sich um dich gekümmert hat, Rory, der nicht jeder dritte Woche einen neuen Typen angeschleppt hat, einer dümmer als der andere, und der nicht jeden siebten geheiratet hat.

Oder Luke, du solltest froh sein, dass du jemals mit ihr zusammen sein konntest, sie heiraten konntest, eine Familie mit ihr gründen konntest. Ihr kanntet jemanden, der euch soviel bedeutet hat, dass ihr seit zwei Tagen wie wandelnde Zombies ausseht. Ich hab so einen Menschen nicht gekannt, ich kenne keinen, der mir so wahnsinnig viel bedeutet. Seit froh, dass es so einen Menschen in eurem Leben gegeben hat. Ihr habt schließlich schon sehr viel Zeit mit Lorelai verbracht. Ihr solltet euch freuen, dass es so jemanden in eurem Leben gab, bei mir war das nämlich nicht der Fall!" Jess holte tief Luft nach seinem langen Vortrag.

Rory und Luke sahen ihn erstaunt an. Solche langen und auch tiefsinnigen Vorträge kannten sie gar nicht von ihm. Rory konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie engagiert er in einer Diskussion auf dem College war.

Jess ließ sich wieder auf den Boden zwischen Rory und Luke sinken.

"Ist schon gut, Jess. Du hast Recht.", versuchte Luke seinen Neffen zu besänftigen. "Aber du musst uns auch verstehen. Du weißt gar nicht, was wir durchmachen."

"Ich kann's mir vorstellen. Ich wollte euch nur etwas ablenken. Und das hat ja anscheinend auch gut geklappt.", grinste Jess. "Aber ihr solltet trotzdem mal über das nachdenken, was ich gesagt hab. Denn ich hab Recht, wie du schon so treffend bemerkt hast, Luke." Jess holte ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es Rory. Die schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase.

"Danke, Jess." Sie lächelte ein kleines, klitzekleines bisschen, was im Vergleich zu fünf Minuten früher schon ein größeres Wunder war.

Plötzlich ging die Zimmertür auf, einige Ärzte kamen heraus und blickten sich suchend um. Luke, Jess und Rory standen sehr schnell auf und blickten die Ärzte erwartungsvoll und gespannt an.

"Wie geht es meiner Frau?", fragte Luke.

Die Ärzte tauschten einen unheilvollen Blick, worauf Luke und Rory sich angsterfüllt ansahen. Was hatte das schon wieder zu bedeuten?


	26. Nicht genug Kraft

Danke. Ich danke meinen beiden treuen Lesern (oder auch Leserinnen, was wahrscheinlicher ist) dafür, dass sie mir immer ein Review geben. Ich habe diese FF schon in anderen Foren gepostet und dort ist sie schon abgeschlossen, aber hier brauch ich eben mehr Zeit, vor allem, weil im deutschen Bereich ziemlich wenig Leute diese FF lesen. Aber das ihr beiden, _xXyAsXx _und _Anni15 _mir immer so nette Reviews schreibt, das gibt mir Hoffnung und für euch zwei werde ich diese FF auch zu Ende posten und wenn es gewünscht wird auch die Fortsetzung, die ich gerade angefangen habe. Vielen Dank!

* * *

"Mrs Gilmore geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Wir haben soweit keine Schäden durch den Sauerstoffmangel feststellen können." Der Arzt machte eine Pause, aber Luke war weiterhin angespannt.

"Aber?", fragte er angsterfüllt.

"Aber der Herzstillstand hat sie sehr geschwächt. Einen weiteren würde sie nicht überstehen."

"Das war aber immer noch nicht alles, oder?"

"Nein. Wir vermuten sehr stark, dass, wenn Mrs Gilmore nicht innerhalb der nächsten sieben Tage wieder aufwacht, sie wahrscheinlich sterben wird. Ihre Kraftreserven sind fast aufgebraucht." Luke und Rory wechselten einen geschockten Blick. "Sie können jetzt wieder zu ihr." Mit diesen Worten drehten sich die Ärzte um und verschwanden in anderen Zimmern. Luke seufzte tief und wandte sich der Zimmertür seiner Frau zu. Er hatte einen qualvollen Gesichtsausdruck. Rory sah nicht besser aus als ihr Stiefvater. Auch Jess war traurig. Lorelai lebte noch und hatte keinen Schaden von dem Herzstillstand davongetragen, aber die Hoffnung, dass sie wieder aufwachen würde, wurde immer kleiner, genau wie die Hoffnung, Rory und Luke wieder lachen zu sehen. Es war schon komisch, wie das Leben eines Menschen so viele andere Leben beeinflussen konnte.

Die drei Personen waren eingetreten und schauten auf das Krankenbett im Zimmer. Jess konnte keine Veränderungen zu seinem Besuch von vor einer Stunde erkennen. Lorelais Gesicht war immer noch leichenblass, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig, was er vor einer Stunde für fast eine Minute nicht getan hatte. Die Geräte piepsten wieder beruhigend, die Linien waren wieder unregelmäßig. Alles war so, wie man es sich in diesem Moment nur wünschen konnte, und trotzdem herrschte jetzt eine gedrücktere Stimmung in diesem Zimmer als zwei Stunden zuvor. Die Hiobsbotschaft, die die Ärzte vor kurzem verkündet hatten, machte allen Anwesenden, die nicht im Koma lagen, zu schaffen.

Luke ging langsam wieder zu dem Stuhl, der er seit zwei Tagen kaum verlassen hatte. Es setzte sich und nahm wieder Lorelais Hand in seine. Er strich ihr vorsichtig über den Kopf. Rory setzte gegenüber hin und nahm die andere Hand ihrer Mutter. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr wieder über die Wangen. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass ihre Mutter, ihre beste Freundin nächste Woche nicht mehr unter ihnen weilen würde. Dass ihre Kraft wahrscheinlich nicht mehr reichen würde, um wieder zu ihren Kindern und ihrem Mann zurückzukehren. Dazu reichte Rorys eigene Kraft nicht mehr. Sie hatte soviel davon verbraucht, um um ihre Mutter zu trauern, obwohl sie, wie Jess festgestellt hatte, doch noch am Leben war. Aber für wie lange? Das war hier jetzt die dringendste Frage. Alles andere wurde nebensächlich. Die Uni, die Zwillinge, alles. Alles, was zählte war, dass Lorelai wieder aufwachen sollte, dass man sie wieder Lachen und scherzen sah, wieder in diese unglaublich blauen Augen sehen konnte, die wunderbare und gefühlvolle Stimme wieder hören konnte, sie umarmen konnte, und sie die Umarmung erwiderte. Nichts anderes war Rory in diesem Moment wichtig. Sie würde alles, was sie besaß hergeben, wenn sie doch nur wieder mit Lorelai sprechen könnte. Einen kurzen Moment wünschte sich Rory, dass Lorelai tatsächlich gestorben wäre, dass die furchtbare Ungewissheit endlich aufhören würde. Man wüsste, woran man wäre, denn es hing ja alles in der Schwebe, obwohl die Waage anscheinend eher zu Tod als zu Leben tendierte. Rory wünschte sich, dass endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen würde, damit sie wusste, ob sie sich nun freuen oder weinen sollte. Das war etwas, dass wusste Rory momentan nicht. Sollte sie sich freuen, dass es ihrer Mutter soweit gut ging, dass sie noch am Leben war, oder sollte sie darum trauern, dass Lorelai in einer Woche tot sein würde. Sollte sie die letzten Tage des Lebens ihrer Mutter genießen? Aber was gab es schon zum genießen, Lorelai wusste nicht einmal, ob sie wusste, dass Rory und Luke anwesend waren, dass sie sich um sie sorgten? In so einem Gefühlschaos hatte sich Rory noch nie befunden, noch nicht einmal, als sie sich zwischen Jess und Dean hatte entscheiden müssen.

Luke ging es ähnlich. Er war froh, dass seine Frau noch lebte, aber was war das für ein Leben? Konnte man es überhaupt noch Leben nennen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Lorelai hatte sich so auf die Zwillinge gefreut. Darauf, wieder kleine Füßchen durch das Haus trappeln zu hören, wieder für Menschen verantwortlich zu sein, die man so unbeschreiblich liebte wie nichts anderes in seinem Leben. Die einen selbst so liebten. Rory war schon erwachsen. Lorelai war sich manchmal sehr nutzlos vorgekommen, da im Leben ihrer Tochter kein Platz mehr für sie zu seien schien. Doch Rory hatte vor kurzem herausgefunden, welch großen Platz ihre Mutter in ihrem Leben einnahm und immer einnehmen würde. Und sie dachte daran, was für eine große Rolle im leben ihrer neugeborenen Geschwister einnehmen würde, selbst wenn sie jetzt sterben würde.

Alle Anwesenden hofften, dass Lorelai noch genug Kraft aufbringen würde, um wieder zu ihnen ins Leben zurückzukehren, um wieder bei ihnen zu sein, den Menschen, denen sie mehr als alles andere bedeuteten.


	27. Erste Anzeichen von Schwäche

So hier ist das nächste Kapitel für meine beiden treuen Reviewschreiberinnen und alle anderen, die sich ruhig auch mal melden können, ich beiße nicht, ganz ehrlich!

* * *

Eine viertel Stunde später wurde laut an die Tür geklopft. Luke, Rory und Jess schreckten aus ihren Gedanken auf, sie hatten ganz vergessen, wo sie waren.

"Ja? Herein!", rief Luke mit zittriger Stimme. Die Tür ging einen Spalt auf und Sookies Kopf blickte in den Raum.

"Hallo, ihr vier!"

"Hey, Sookie.", sagten Luke und Rory, Jess beschränkte sich auf ein Nicken. "Komm doch rein.", forderte Rory sie auf.

Sookie machte die Tür ganz auf und ein riesiger Fresskorb kam ins Blickfeld der anderen. "Wie geht's ihr?", fragte sie leise, den Blick auf ihre Freundin und Geschäftspartnerin gerichtet.

"Den Umständen entsprechend.", antwortete Luke leise. Er brachte es nicht über sich, die Worte des Arztes zu wiederholen. Er wollte genauso wenig die Reaktion von Lorelais bester Freundin auf diese Worte wissen, schlimm genug, wenn er ihr eines Tages mitteilen musste, dass seine Frau gestorben war.

Sookie allerdings wusste ganz genau, dass ihr etwas verschwiegen wurde, wenn sie in die verheulten roten Augen Lukes und Rorys blickte. Sie konnte sich aber vorstellen, dass sie es gar nicht wissen wollte. "Dann wird sie wohl keinen Hunger haben, oder?", versuchte sie zu scherzen, Lorelai hätte das jetzt an ihrer Stelle auch getan.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht, Sookie.", antwortete Luke in leisem und traurigen Ton.

"Wollt ihr was abhaben? Ich hab genug eingepackt."

Nein danke Sookie, ich hab keinen Hunger." Lukes Ton hatte sich nicht verändert.

"Ich auch nicht, aber danke, Sookie.", antwortete Rory. Sookie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich an Jess.

"Was ist mit dir?"

"Warum nicht? Ich hab schon länger nichts gegessen.", sagte Jess schwungvoll. Seine Stimme wirkte unnatürlich laut in dem stillen Raum. Er stand auf und nahm Sookie den Korb ab. Dieser fiel fast zu Boden, weil Jess nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er so schwer war. "Hast du da Steine drin?"  
"Nein, wieso?" Sookie sah Jess verständnislos an.

"Nur so.", antwortete er schnell. Er bot ihr seinen Stuhl an und setzte sich selbst auf den Boden. Jess machte den Korb auf und starrte verwundert hinein. Den einzigen Picknickkorb, den er je von innen gesehen hatte, war der von Rory gewesen, und der hatte nur ungenießbaren Tiefkühlfraß und andere nicht definierbare und sehr wahrscheinlich auch nicht essbare Dinge enthalten.

Er wühlte sich durch vier verschiedene Sorten Käse, zwei Schokoladenkuchen und drei Zitronentörtchen, bis er reichhaltig belegte Brote entdeckte, die er als erstes in Angriff nahm. Sookie kochte wirklich unbeschreiblich gut, kein wunder, dass sie eine preisgekrönte Chefköchin war, und das waren nur Sandwiches, die Jess hier verspeiste. Nachdem er das erste verschlungen hatte, sah er eine riesengroße Thermoskanne. Er schraubte sie auf, sie war bis obenhin mit schwarzem Kaffee gefüllt. Jess musste lächeln, dieser Korb war eindeutig für Lorelai bestimmt gewesen.

"Wollt ihr nicht doch was haben? Das schmeckt wirklich großartig.", fragte Jess die Mitleidenden. Rory und Luke schüttelten beide den Kopf. Jess schaute sie verständnislos an und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Korb.

Sookie hatte Jess lächelnd beobachtet, sie freute sich immer, wenn ihre Kochkünste gut ankamen, und das war bei ihm offensichtlich. Dann sah sie wieder zu Lorelai und ihr Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. So hilflos hatte sie ihre Freundin noch nie erlebt. Klar, auch sie hatte ihre schwachen Momente, aber nur sehr wenige hatte sie jemals miterlebt. Luke war wahrscheinlich der einzige, bei dem Lorelai sich wirklich komplett fallen lassen konnte Als Richard im Krankenhaus war, hatte sie sich bei Luke ausgeheult, genauso wie damals, als sie vom Hotelumbau völlig fertig war. Er kannte Lorelai wie kein anderer, bestimmt war das mitunter ein Grund für ihre so starke Liebe, die die beiden, genau wie nun die Zwillinge, verband.

Sookie kannte Lorelai als eine Frau, die alles tat, um an ihr Ziel zu kommen. Sie hatte sich ein eigenes Hotel aufgebaut, sie hatte es geschafft, dass Rory auf die Chilton und nach Yale kommen konnte, sie hatte Luke geheiratet. Es war das erste Mal, dass Lorelai gegenüber Sookie Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigte, und das war für Sookie fast schlimmer, als wenn Lorelai sterben würde. Sie hatte in ihrer besten Freundin immer eine Art Vorbild gesehen, eine unheimlich selbstbewusste und starke Frau, aber dieses Bild fing seit Freitagnacht an zu bröckeln. Sie fragte sich, wie sie sich fühlen würde, wenn Jackson in diesem Krankenbett liegen würde, wenn sie quasi an Lukes Stelle wäre, wenn sie jede Sekunde die Liebe ihres Lebens verlieren könnte... auch Sookie tropften langsam Tränen aus den Augen, sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte diese Gedanken wieder aus ihrem Kopf bekommen, sie waren traurig, viel zu traurig. Für Luke und Rory musste alles noch sehr viel schlimmer sein als für sie. Sookie schluckte schwer und hoffte wie alle anderen, dass Lorelai bald wieder aufwachen würde.


	28. Gibt es doch noch Hoffnung?

So, ich habe hier das nächste Kapitel für alle, die meine FF noch lesen und besonders für die beiden, die mir immer ein Review geben.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage blieb Lorelais Zustand unverändert. Sie hatte zum Glück keinen weiteren Herzstillstand, aber die Ärzte hatten trotzdem keine große Hoffnung mehr. Zwar versicherten sie Luke bei jeder Untersuchung, dass alles noch gut ausgehen könnte, aber ihre mitleidigen Blicke sagten etwas ganz anderes aus. Auch Lukes Hoffnung wurde von Tag zu Tag kleiner, genau wie Rorys. Sie kam jeden Tag mindestens für eine Stunde, den Rest ihrer Zeit verbrachte sie in Yale und fand in Logan eine tatkräftige Unterstützung. Luke verbrachte Tag und Nacht bei seiner Frau und wich nur von ihrer Seite, wenn er nach den Zwillingen sah. Laut den Ärzten, ging es den Kindern nicht so gut wie den anderen in diesem Stadium. Zwar bekamen sie regelmäßig Muttermilch mit den nötigsten Stoffen, die sie brauchten, aber ihnen fehlte der enge Kontakt zur Mutter, der besonders in den ersten Tagen sehr wichtig war.

Auch Jess kam öfter vorbei, um Luke etwas abzulenken, war aber sehr vorsichtig geworden, was Besuche auf der Säuglingsstation betraf, da ihm die Krankenschwester sehr suspekt erschien.

Emily war auch ein paar Mal gekommen, einmal hatte sie sogar ihr Hausmädchen mitgebracht, damit sie Lorelais Bett mit besserer Bettwäsche beziehen, die Kissen austauschen und Lorelai ein Seidennachthemd geben konnte. Die Ärzte hatten sie nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, ein anderes Bett zu besorgen.

Nebenbei war fast ganz Stars Hollow gekommen, zum Glück nicht auf einmal, denn sonst wären die Ärzte kaum in Lorelais Zimmer gekommen. Luke hatte sich während der Besuche der Stadtbewohner immer zu seinen Kindern verzogen, er konnte die mitleidigen Blicke und Frühzeitige Beileidsbekundungen nicht ertragen, ihm reichten schon die hoffnungslosen Blicke der Ärzte.

/-/

Es war Freitagabend. Emily und Richard waren gerade gegangen. Sie meinten, dass das Freitagabendessen nicht wegen solch einer Sache ausfallen sollte, schließlich zahlten sie die Universität für ihre Enkeltochter. Allerdings war Rory nicht da, denn sie war mitten im Prüfungsstress und konnte erst gegen 10 Uhr kommen.

Jetzt war Luke wieder allein mit Lorelai. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte dem beruhigenden Piepsen. Er hatte sich schon so daran gewöhnt, dass es ihm merkwürdig vorkam, wenn er bei seinen Kindern war und kein so monotones Geräusch hörte. Luke hatte sich langsam damit abgefunden, dass Lorelai sterben würde. Die von den Ärzten gesetzte Zeit für Lorelai war fast abgelaufen. Ihm war klar, dass sich die Ärzte auch irren konnten, aber die Anzeichen sprachen eindeutig dagegen. Lorelais Puls wurde schwächer, das Piepsen langsamer. Luke wusste, dass die Ärzte mit dem Zeitlimit richtig liegen würden, Lorelai war schließlich kein einzelner Fall. Schon sehr oft hatten Kinder ihre Mütter frühzeitig verloren, es gab sicher tausend Statistiken, die das belegten. Und doch war dieser Fall einzigartig, zumindest für Luke.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen, ein keuchender Jess stürmte herein und knallte die Tür wieder zu. Er lehnte sich dagegen und glitt langsam zu Boden. Luke sah ihn erstaunt an. "Was war das denn?"

"Ich hab diese Schwester im Fahrstuhl getroffen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit der los ist. Kaum hatte sie mich gesehen, wollte sie sich schon auf mich stürzen. Wenn in dem Moment nicht die Türen aufgegangen wären, ich weiß nicht, ob ich jetzt hier wäre." Jess holte tief Luft. Von Lukes Gesicht zeichnete sich ein leichtes Lächeln ab.

"Du solltest hier aber nicht so einen Krach machen!"

"Wieso? Hast du Angst, dass ich damit Lorelai aufwecke?", fragte Jess belustigt.

"Nein, das eigentlich nicht."

"Vielleicht sollte ich das dann mal versuchen. Nur dass ich die Tür dann viel lauter zuknallen lasse."

"Vergiss es, Jess. Das würde eh nicht funktionieren." Luke wandte sich mit einem resignierenden Schulterzucken wieder seiner Frau zu.

"Aber warum denn nicht?", fragte Jess erstaunt. Er wusste, dass er einen Komapatienten nicht mit einem einfachen Türenknall wieder in das hier und jetzt zurückholen konnte, aber es ging ihm weniger um diese Tatsache, als darum, dass Luke so entgültig geklungen hatte, dass es für ihn eine feststehende Tatsache war, dass Lorelai sterben würde. Für Jess nämlich, war es das ganz und gar nicht, denn sie war schließlich noch nicht tot. Sie konnte zwar jede Minute sterben, aber genauso gut konnte sie auch jede Minute wieder aufwachen.

"Weil nichts mehr funktionieren würde. Lorelai liegt schon seit fast einer Woche im Koma, die Ärzte geben ihr nur noch zwei Tage, alles spricht dagegen, dass sie wieder aufwacht."

"Du gibst also einfach auf, ja?"

"Was soll ich denn sonst tun, Jess? Ich kann überhaupt nichts anderes tun."

"Du hast sonst auch nicht aufgegeben. Jedenfalls hast du nicht aufgehört zu hoffen."

"Das glaubst auch nur du, Jess."

"Du hast die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass du und Lorelai jemals zusammensein werdet, du hast die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass aus mir eines Tages mal was werden könnte."

"Und? Ich lag schließlich falsch damit. Aus dir ist nie was geworden."

"Und wieso studiere ich dann an der Columbia?" Luke sah Jess erstaunt an, Jess starrte erschrocken zurück. Es war ihm nur rausgerutscht, er wollte gar nicht, dass Luke es wusste, aber es tat ihm weh, dass sein Onkel nicht mehr daran glaubte, dass etwas aus ihm werden konnte.

"Du studierst? An so einem guten College? Wie?"

"Mit einem Stipendium. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Fakt ist, dass du die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben hast und deshalb auch nicht enttäuscht wurdest. Für Lorelai gibt es bestimmt auch noch Hoffnung. Ich hab doch irgendwo gelesen, dass man manchmal nur einen geliebten Menschen braucht, und dann wacht der ihm Koma liegende Mensch wieder auf."

"Aber wen? Alle Familienangehörigen von Lorelai waren schon da, sowie ganz Stars Hollow. Und ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass Liz Lorelai aus dem Koma holen könnte."

"Hm. Da hast du allerdings Recht." Neffe und Onkel versanken in Schweigen. Nach fünf Minuten kam Jess ein wunderbarer Gedanke. Das er darauf nicht schon eher gekommen war! "Luke, ich hab's! Komm mit!" Er ging auf seinen Onkel zu, schnappte sich seinen Arm und zog ihn schnell aus dem Zimmer. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung für Lorelai!


	29. Endlich!

So, später als geplant habe ich das neue Kapitel für euch. Es ist _das _Kapitel, auf das ihr schon lange gewartet habt, es wird endlich eine Entscheidung wegen Lore getroffen! Welche, werdet ihr am Ende des Kapitels lesen können! Danke für die Reviews, es werden ja immer mehr. Ich denke, dass der nächste Teil bald kommen wird.

* * *

Und jetzt: _**Vorhang auf!**_

* * *

"Jess! Was soll das alles? Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Luke verwirrt, als Jess ihn in den Aufzug zerrte. Ihm ging das alles viel zu schnell. Vor fünf Minuten war er noch allein in dem Zimmer mit Lorelai gewesen, dann hatte er sich mit seinem Neffen gestritten. Er hatte erfahren, dass Jess an der Columbia studierte, was er später noch genauer hinterfragen würde, und nun wurde er zu einem unbekannten Ort gezerrt. Und das komischste an der ganzen Sache war, dass Luke in seiner ganzen momentanen Verwirrtheit doch so etwas wie Hoffnung empfand, die er, wie er geglaubt hatte, schon längst aufgegeben hatte.

Er sah zu seinem Neffen, der wie verrückt auf den Aufzugknopf einhämmerte. "Jess. Was hast du vor?" Luke versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, was aufgrund der Hektik, die sein Neffe ausstrahlte, nicht so einfach war, wie er gedacht hatte.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich suche nach einer verdammten Möglichkeit, deine Frau zu retten, damit du nicht mehr so aussiehst wie jetzt und wieder zu dem grummelnden Luke wirst, den alle kennen und manche aus unbegreiflichen Gründen sogar lieben."

"Aber was hast du vor?" Luke wunderte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr über seinen Neffen. Jess war doch sonst immer so direkt. Warum tat er dann jetzt so geheimnisvoll?

"Das wirst du dann schon sehen. Dieser Aufzug ist der langsamste, den ich je gesehen habe, und in New York gibt es viele davon."  
"Auch in den Stadtteilen, in denen du früher gewohnt hast?"

"Ich hab mich ja nicht nur dort aufgehalten. Ich kam manchmal sogar in Gebäude, die einen besitzen, ob legal oder illegal."

"Das war jetzt ein Scherz, oder?"

"Klar doch. Dieser Aufzug fährt sogar noch langsamer als mein Auto, und das kann nur Schneckentempo. Aber im Gegensatz zu diesem Mistding ist mein Auto eine Sprinterschnecke. Mit Olympiagold."

"Da könnte was dran sein.", überlegte Luke lächelnd.

Der Aufzug hielt an. "Na endlich. Ich war schon kurz davor, in Rente zu gehen.", meinte Jess, während er sich durch die Türen quetschte.

"Pass auf, dass dir das Gebiss nicht rausfliegt und du deinen Gehstock nicht vergisst, im Alter wird man ja etwas vergesslich.", neckte Luke ihn.

"Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Ich will ja nicht wie du werden und ständig mein Sitzkissen irgendwo liegen lassen. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder." Jess starrte zu der verrückten Schwester, die schon wieder den Gang entlang gewuselt kam.

"Na, heute ohne die Freundin? Sie kommen sich sicher sehr alleine vor. Ich könnte eine halbe Stunde Pause machen, wenn Sie Gesellschaft brauchen. Vorhin sind Sie ja so schnell aus dem Aufzug verschwunden, dass wir uns gar nicht unterhalten konnten." Sie klimperte mit ihren aufgeklebten Wimpern, aber leider löste sich etwas Klebstoff und die eine Wimper rutschte ihr ins Auge, weshalb sie sich mit Tränen abwandte.

"Könnte mein Onkel seine Kinder sehen, und sie sich vielleicht für eine halbe Stunde 'ausleihen'?" Jess versuchte nicht zu viel Abscheu in seine Stimme zu legen.

"Sicher. Er ist schließlich der Vater." Sie King schnell zu der Tür, hinter der die Babys waren, aber durch ihre tränenverschleierten Augen konnte sie nicht gut sehen und knallte gegen eine Wand.

"Darf ich?", fragte Jess so höflich wie möglich, nahm ihr den Schlüssel, möglichst hautkontaktvermeidend, aus der Hand und schloss auf. Warum musste immer er das Glück haben und auf diese abnormale Schwester treffen? Man sollte doch meinen, dass es in diesem Krankenhaus noch mehr Angestellte als diese eine gab. Was er allerdings nicht wissen konnte war, dass sich die Schwester den Dienstplan hatte umstellen lassen, damit sie, solange die Zwillinge noch bei ihnen auf der Station waren, auch Dienst hatte, in der Hoffnung, Jess wieder zu begegnen.

Der hatte ihr den Schlüssel gerade wieder in die Hand gedrückt und war gemeinsam mit Luke hinter der Tür verschwunden. Die beiden Männer gingen zielstrebig zu den richtigen Bettchen. Luke konnte sich jetzt in etwa vorstellen, was Jess sich ausgedacht hatte, aber er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass es etwas bringen würde.

Jess hatte sich über Sids Bett gebeugt. "Na Kumpel? Alles in Ordnung hier? War die abgedrehte Schwester nett zu dir? Wir werden jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug machen, du darfst deine Mommy besuchen. Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht nicht so toll an, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich freuen wird. Na komm." Jess hob das Baby vorsichtig aus seinem Bettchen. Sidney starrte in glucksend an, er fühlte sich sichtlich wohl bei seinem Cousin.

Luke war zu seiner Tochter gegangen. Er strich ihr Sachte über den Kopf. "Hey, kleine Maus. Dein verrückter Cousin hatte die Idee, deine Mommy zu besuchen. Du kennst sie ja noch nicht, aber sie wird dir gefallen. Sie ist toll, das kannst du mir glauben. Und wenn nicht, dann frag deine große Schwester, die hat schließlich schon 21 Jahre mit ihr verbracht." Luke nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. Das kleine Mädchen schloss genießerisch die Augen, wie es ihre Mutter auch oft in Lukes Umarmungen getan hatte, wo sie einfach das Gefühl genossen hatte, Luke ganz nah zu sein, seinen Geruch einzuatmen, manchmal auch sein Herz schlagen zu hören.

Luke folgte Jess zur Tür, der diese vorsichtig öffnete, ganz darauf bedacht, seinen Cousin nicht zu fest zu halten. Die beiden Männern gingen mit den beiden Kindern zum Aufzug und fuhren wieder nach oben. Sidney schlief in Jess' Armen fast ein, aber Nancy wurde langsam munter und fing an, sich in den Armen ihres Vaters zu rühren, doch Luke verstärkte seinen Griff einfach ein wenig und die kleine gab wieder Ruhe.

Als der Aufzug auf der Intensivstation zum Stehen kam und die Türen aufgingen, hasteten wieder Ärzte über den Flur und das laute durchdringende Piepsen war wieder zu hören. Luke stockte der Atem und er starrte bewegungslos auf die Zimmertür seiner Frau, aber die Ärzte liefen Gott sei Dank in ein zwei Räume entferntes Zimmer. Luke atmete tief durch, er hatte schon wieder das schlimmste befürchtet, aber in Anbetracht dessen, was er in der letzten Woche alles erlebt hatte, war das nur verständlich.

"Komm.", sagte Jess leise zu Luke, damit der nicht vergaß, warum genau sie jetzt mit den Kindern im Arm hier waren. Sie gingen in Lorelais Zimmer. Luke warf einen Blick auf die Maschinen und stellte beruhigt fest, dass sie noch immer die unregelmäßige Zickzacklinie zeigten. Er ging langsam zum Bett. "Hey, Lorelai. Es ist Besuch für dich gekommen. Ich kann dich beruhigen, es sind nicht deine Eltern. Es ist auch nicht jemand aus Stars Hollow. Noch nicht, jedenfalls." Luke ging einen Schritt auf das Bett zu. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Rory kam herein. Sie sah erstaunt von Luke zu Jess.

"Was...?" Sie sah ihren Exfreund fragend an, aber der bedeutete ihr, still zu sein. Beide, und auch Sidney, schauten wieder gebannt zu Luke, der sich durch diese kleine Unterbrechung nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

"Ich glaube, deine Tochter kennst du noch nicht." Luke legte das Baby vorsichtig in Lorelais Arm und stützte es mit einem der fünf Kissen, die Emily hergebracht hatte. Das kleine Mädchen starrte zu ihrer Mutter hinauf und griff mit einer Hand nach dem Zeigefinger Lorelais, wie sie es schon eine Woche zuvor bei Luke getan hatte. Sie umklammerte ihn ganz fest, ihre riesengroßen Kulleraugen immer noch fest auf Lorelais Gesicht geheftet. Die anderen Erwachsenen beobachteten gebannt, was sich da zwischen Mutter und Tochter abspielte, sie sahen so fasziniert auf das Baby, dass ihnen das leichte Zucken in Lorelais Finger, der so fest von Nancy umklammert wurde, entging. Sidney fing an sich zu regen, anscheinend unzufrieden, weil er keine Aufmerksamkeit bekam, nicht mal mehr von seinem Cousin. Er gab ein wimmerndes Geräusch von sich, und sofort blickten alle Augen der drei Erwachsenen auf ihn. Zufrieden mit sich war Sid wieder still, jedoch waren alle Blicke weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet.

Luke schenkte eine halbe Minute später seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Tochter und bemerkte erst, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, als er endlich wieder in die unglaublich blauen Augen sehen konnte, in die er schon seit genau einer Woche nicht mehr blicken konnte.


	30. Erleichterung

So, hier ist das nächste heiß ersehnte Kapitel für euch. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich danke euch mal wieder für die Reviews und freue mich schon auf die, die ich für das hier bekommen werde.

* * *

Lorelai sah sich verwirrt um. Was war passiert? Warum lag sie in diesem Bett? Warum sahen Rory und Luke sie mit Tränen in den Augen an? Warum hatte Jess ein Baby auf dem Arm? Und was zog an ihrem Finger? Sie sah hinunter und erblickte ein kleines Baby, dass sie mit blauen Kulleraugen anstarrte. Was sollte das alles? Schlagartig wurde ihr etwas bewusst und blickte auf ihren Bauch. Er war geschrumpft. Das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte, sah er aus, als hätte sie einen Gummiball verschluckt. Ihre Babys waren darin gewesen. Aber Moment, es war doch nur noch ein Baby darin gewesen. Sie hatte den Jungen doch schon zur Welt gebracht. Sie und Luke hatten ihn doch überwältigt angesehen. Sie hatten doch beschlossen, ihn Sidney zu nennen, und das Mädchen später Nancy. Aber was war dann passiert? Die Ärzte waren doch dann hektisch umhergerannt. Aber was war passiert? Sie konnte sich nur noch an Panik erinnern. Die Panik in Lukes Augen, in seiner Stimme, in der Stimme der Ärzte. Das war das letzte, an das sie sich jetzt erinnern konnte.

Sie riss ihren Blick von dem wunderbaren Baby los und sah zu Luke. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

"Du hast im Koma gelegen. Die Ärzte mussten eine Not-OP machen, sonst wäre Nancy gestorben, und danach bist du ins Koma gefallen. Das war vor einer Woche."

"Vor einer Woche?", fragte Lorelai ungläubig. "Ich war eine Woche lang im Koma?" Konnte das wirklich so lange gewesen sein. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was seit der Geburt passiert war. Und wenn, dann sehr verschwommen. Aber eine andere Frage drängte sich in ihr Gedächtnis. "Was ist mit den Babys? Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte sie angespannt.

"Überzeug dich selbst.", sagte Luke mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Nancy, die immer noch Lorelais Finger umklammert hielt.

"Ist das...?" Sie sah in Lukes Augen. Sie musste diesen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, er wusste genau, was sie sagen wollte und nickte.

Lorelai schaute wieder zu dem Baby, das auf ihrem Bett lag und versuchte ihren Finger frei zu bekommen. Sie war noch ziemlich geschwächt, schaffte es aber trotzdem. Sie strich ihrer Tochter vorsichtig über das Köpfchen. Es war überwältigend, genau wie damals, als sie Rory zum ersten Mal im Arm halten konnte. Sie hatte Lorelai angelächelt und Lorelai hatte sie sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen. Sie war sich bewusst geworden, dass sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben für einen anderen Menschen verantwortlich war, und sie hatte gehofft, das sie es gut machen würde. Sie hatte noch nie einen Menschen so unendlich geliebt, wie Rory in diesem Moment und ihr weiteres Leben lang, sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, immer für sie da zu sein, sie nie allein zu lassen.

Lorelai lief eine Träne über die Wange. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen nicht gehalten, sie hätte Rory fast für immer allein gelassen. Luke hatte ihr zwar nicht gesagt, wie ernst die Lage war, aber Lorelai wusste es einfach. Sie hatte es im Gefühl. Und trotzdem gab sie sich erneut das Versprechen, immer für ihre Tochter da zu sein, genauso wie für ihren Sohn. Sie hoffte, dass sie es dieses Mal halten konnte.

Lorelai hatte keine Ahnung mehr, was um sie herum passierte. Deshalb bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie Rory aus dem Zimmer verschwand, um den Arzt zu holen, oder dass Jess zu ihrem Bett kam, Luke seinen Cousin übergab und sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers verzog.

Lorelai sah erst von ihrer jüngsten Tochter auf, als Rory mit einem Arzt im Schlepptau wieder im Zimmer auftauchte. "Mrs Gilmore, sie haben uns die Ehre erwiesen und sind wieder aufgewacht." Der Arzt lächelte ihr zu und Lorelai erwiderte das Lächeln. "Wie fühlen sie sich?"

"Schwach. Aber nicht schlecht."

"Wir werden sie jetzt untersuchen. Alle anderen sollten das Zimmer verlassen." Der Arzt sah in die Runde. Jess ging zu Luke und nahm ihm Sidney wieder ab. Luke ging um das Bett herum und nahm Nancy auf den Arm.

"Wir bringen die Kinder wieder zurück zur Station bringen." Der Arzt nickte zustimmend.

"Und mir bitte Kaffee.", fügte Lorelai hinzu. Der Arzt sah sie strafend an. "Na gut, dann eben nicht.", murmelte Lorelai beleidigt.

"Ich bleib hier. Also vor der Tür.", stellte Rory schnell noch richtig, als sie den strengen Blick des Arztes sah. Sie folgte ihrem Stiefvater und dessen Neffen durch die Tür. Als die ins Schloss fiel, umarmten sich Rory und Luke erleichtert, so gut das mit einem Baby auf dem Arm eben ging.

"Gott sei Dank!", murmelte Rory in das Hemd ihres Stiefvaters.

"Da hast du Recht.", stimmte Luke ihr zu. Als Nancy ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich gab, lösten sie sich wieder und Rory strich ihr mit dem Finger über die Wange.

"Entschuldige, Kleine, aber wir haben uns nur gefreut, dass deine und meine Mommy wieder aufgewacht ist." Rory lächelte glücklich.

Jess hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten, aber auch er war erleichtert. Er war erleichtert, dass Lorelai wieder aufgewacht war. Und er war noch erleichterter, Rory und Luke endlich wieder richtig strahlen zu sehen. So glücklich hatte er die beiden wahrscheinlich nur auf der Hochzeit von Lorelai und Luke gesehen, aber da hatten alle nur um die Wette gestrahlt.

"Ihr solltet die Zwillinge wieder zurück bringen.", brachte Rory in Erinnerung.

"Natürlich.", stimmte Luke zu und er und Jess gingen zum Aufzug. Rory wartete, bis die Türen sich zwei Minuten später vollständig geschlossen hatten, dann ließ sie sich an der Wand hinuntergleiten und brach in Tränen aus. Sie schluchzte in ihre Handflächen. Aber es waren keine Tränen der Traurigkeit, es waren Freudentränen.

Luke und Jess hatten die Babys wieder zurückgebracht und waren in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses. Beide hatten einen Pappbecher mit Kaffee in der Hand. Sie tranken sehr selten Kaffee, aber auf das Aufwachen Lorelais musste irgendwie angestoßen werden, und in diesem Krankenhaus gab es leider keinen Alkohol. Onkel und Neffe gingen zu zwei Krankenhausstühlen und ließen sich darauf sinken. Luke trank erleichtert einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. "Diesen Kaffe könnte man Lorelai nicht zumuten. Die würde ihn dir ins Gesicht spucken."

"Das glaub ich ehrlich gesagt nicht.", widersprach Jess. Er probierte einen Schluck und spuckte ihn zurück in den Becher. "Ich versteh, was du meinst, aber Lorelai war fast 9 Monate auf Entzug, die würde sogar eine Kaffeebohne lutschen."

"Auch wieder wahr." Es entstand eine Pause. Luke war glücklich. Luke war sehr glücklich. Er hatte eine Woche darauf gewartet, Lorelais Stimme zu hören, er hatte eine Woche gewartet, in Lorelais Augen blicken zu können, sich von ihrem Lächeln wieder bezaubern zu lassen. So eine Erleichterung hatte er noch nie verspürt. Ohne Jess wäre Lorelai wahrscheinlich immer noch im Koma. Luke wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, die Zwillinge zu Lorelai zu bringen, er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Hoffnung schon längst aufgegeben. Luke wurde klar, wie viel Jess in dieser Woche für Rory und ihn getan hatte, wie viel sie ihm zu verdanken hatten. Wahrscheinlich wäre Lorelai ohne ihn gestorben.

Luke sah auf und seine trafen Jess' Augen. "Danke.", sagte er sehr leise.

"Wofür?" Jess hatte ihn genau verstanden, trotz der leisen Lautstärke.

"Ohne dich wäre Lorelai nie aufgewacht."  
"Das stimmt doch gar nicht.", wehrte Jess ab.

"Doch. Wir alle haben schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Nur du hast noch positiv gedacht. Du hast Rory und mich getröstet und uns wieder Mut gemacht."

"So toll war das doch gar nicht." Jess sah verlegen zu Boden.

"Oh doch Jess. Das Lorelai jetzt wach ist, ist nur dir zu verdanken." Luke sah Jess dankend an. Jess erwiderte seinen Blick und einen Moment später umarmten sie sich. Dieser Augenblick zeigte Luke, dass er doch etwas richtig gemacht hatte. Jess hatte sich verändert, zum besseren. Auch sein Geständnis von vor einer Stunde trug zu dieser Erkenntnis bei. Luke würde ihn zu gegebener Zeit noch auf das Studium ansprechen, aber momentan zählte nur, dass Lorelai wieder aufgewacht war, und dass sie das nur Jess zu verdanken hatte.

Nach kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. "Jess, du hast nach Liz' Hochzeit gesagt, dass du mir alles zurückgeben wirst. Das hast du diese Woche getan."  
"Ich werde dir das Geld eines Tages trotzdem zurückgeben."  
"Das musst du nicht."

"Oh doch. Ich möchte es." Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen die Gefühlsklötze Luke und Jess einmal Gefühle zeigten. Das passierte sehr selten, sehr, sehr selten. Jess schüttelte kurz den Kopf und hatte kurz darauf wieder ein Jesustypisches Grinsen im Gesicht. "Jetzt lass uns endlich auf Lorelai anstoßen. Und auf die Babys, die sie wiedererweckt haben." Er hob seinen Kaffeebecher.

"Und auf dich, ohne den wir sonst nie auf diese Idee gekommen wären." Onkel und Neffe stießen an, tranken einen Schluck und spuckten das kalte ungenießbare annähernd schwarze Gebräu wieder in die Becher zurück. Sie sahen sich grinsend an.


	31. Mutter Tochter Gespräche

So, ich hab das nächste Kapitel für euch, das euch hoffentlich so gefällt wie seine Vorgänger.

* * *

Rory hatte aufgehört zu weinen und lehnte sich erleichtert gegen die Wand. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch. Ihr war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als Lorelai endlich wieder die Augen geöffnet hatte. Als Stein konnte man das schon gar nicht mehr beschreiben, es war ein ganzes Gebirge. Diese Angst, die sie in der letzten Woche ausgestanden hatte, war endlich vorbei. Diese Ungewissheit, die sie seit letztem Freitag verspürt hatte, war wie weggefegt. Sie fühlte nur noch Erleichterung und Freude. Rory nahm sich fest vor, von jetzt an mehr Zeit mit ihrer Mutter zu verbringen, und mindestens einmal am Tag mit ihr zu telefonieren. Durch diese Sache war ihr nach langer Zeit wieder einmal klar geworden, wie viel ihre Mutter ihr doch bedeutete, wie wichtig und unentbehrlich sie doch war. Sie war ein Teil in Rorys Leben, den sie sich nicht mehr wegdenken konnte, genauso wie Luke einer geworden war.

Lorelais Tür ging auf und eine große Anzahl an Ärzten marschierte heraus. Sie verstreuten sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Der letzte Arzt blieb stehen und sah sich suchend um. Es war derjenige, den Rory vor einer halben Stunde geholt hatte. Er hatte Rory erblickt und sah sie lächelnd an. Man konnte sehen, wie glücklich diese junge Frau aussah.

"Miss Gilmore. Was machen sie denn hier unten?"

Rory schreckte auf und öffnete ihre Augen. Der Arzt sah in zwei rote und verquollene, aber wunderbar blaue Augen. Man sah die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter jetzt sehr deutlich. Er streckte Rory die Hand hin, die sie dankend ergriff und sich hochziehen ließ.

"Wie geht es meiner Mutter?"

"Erstaunlicherweise sehr gut. Die Untersuchung hat sehr gute Ergebnisse gezeigt, wir werden Mrs Gilmore morgen wohl auf eine normale Station verlegen können."

"Können sie ungefähr sagen, wie lange meine Mutter noch hier bleiben muss?"

"Wir schätzen eine Woche, aber das kommt ganz auf das Verhalten und den Zustand ihrer Mutter an. Aber Ihre Geschwister bleiben auch noch eine Woche zur Beobachtung hier, das haben wir schon besprochen, und wenn alles gut läuft, können wir Ihre Mutter und die Zwillinge gemeinsam entlassen. Sie muss sich allerdings danach zu Hause noch sehr schonen. Ich würde ihr eine weitere Woche Bettruhe empfehlen. Sie muss dann noch zu einer Kontrolluntersuchung zu uns kommen, die restlichen kann sie dann bei ihrem Hausarzt wahrnehmen. Einen Kinderarzt haben sie doch?"

"Ja natürlich. Haben Sie das alles schon mit meiner Mutter besprochen? Einen Teil. Die Einzelheiten werde ich im Laufe dieser Woche dann mit ihrem Stiefvater erörtern."

"Wunderbar. Kann ich jetzt noch zu ihr?"

"Aber nicht zu lange."

"Keine Sorge. Ich muss sowieso zurück nach Yale. Aber Luke wird sicher noch über Nacht bleiben wollen."

"Das wird heute noch gehen, aber für die nächsten Male wird das nicht mehr möglich sein."

"Ich glaube ohnehin, dass er nicht allzu lange hier bleiben möchte, er mag Krankenhäuser nicht besonders."

"Das kann ich ihm nicht verübeln."

"Also vielen Dank, Herr Doktor. Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Gilmore, obwohl, besser nicht."

"Da haben Sie allerdings Recht." Rory lächelte dem Arzt zu, der sich umdrehte und hinter einer anderen Tür verschwand.

Rory drehte sich zu Lorelais Zimmer um und klopfte zaghaft.

"Herein.", hörte sie Lorelais Stimme leise durch die Tür. Sie klang immer noch schwach. Rory atmete tief durch und trat ein. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Maschinen, die ein regelmäßiges Piepsen von sich gaben und wanderte weiter zu ihrer Mutter. Schon oft hatte sie es diese Woche so gemacht, aber es gab zu den anderen Malen einen großen Unterschied: Lorelai hatte die Augen geöffnet und strahlte ihre älteste Tochter an. Rory lächelte zurück und ging schnell zu dem Stuhl, auf dem sie die letzte Woche sehr oft Platz genommen hatte.

"Hey, Schatz.", sagte Lorelai leise. Die Untersuchung hatte sie sehr mitgenommen, aber im Vergleich zu vor drei Stunden war das eine enorme Verbesserung.

"Wie geht's dir, Mom?"

"Ganz gut. Hast du geweint?", fragte Lorelai überrascht und strich ihrer Tochter über die Wange.

"Ein bisschen. Aber nur Freudentränen.", beruhigte Rory ihre Mutter schnell.

"Es tut mir Leid, Schatz."

"Was tut dir Leid?"; fragte Rory überrascht.

"Dass ich dir so weh getan habe. Und Luke. Dass ihr euch um mich so viele Sorgen gemacht habt. Der Arzt hat mir erzählt, wie oft ihr diese Woche da gewesen wart."

"Das ist doch normal. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Mom. Du kannst schließlich nichts dafür, dass du im Koma gelegen hast."

"Auch wieder wahr." Lorelai lächelte etwas, genau wie Rory.

"Aber du solltest dich bei Jess bedanken."

"Warum?", fragte Lorelai überrascht. Warum um alles in der We4lt sollte sie sich bei Jess bedanken?

"Weil er die Idee hatte, die Zwillinge zu dir zu bringen. Und er hat Luke und mich getröstet. Er war fast so oft hier wie ich."

"Wow, hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut." Und das stimmte. Lorelai hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass Jess sie sonderlich mochte. Aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Er musste es für Luke getan haben, denn ihn mochte Jess sehr, dass wusste Lorelai. Luke musste ihm sehr viel bedeuten, er sah wahrscheinlich eine Art Vaterersatz in ihm, aber Luke hatte auch sehr viel für Jess getan, und im Nachhinein hatte dieser sich dafür sehr dankbar gezeigt. Beide, Luke und Jess, gaben nicht gerne zu, wie viel sie sich bedeuteten und wie eng ihre Beziehung war, aber Lorelai wusste es, und wenn Jess in dieser Woche wirklich so sehr für Luke da gewesen war, dann war Lorelai ihm sehr dankbar dafür, denn laut Rory hatte sie dem Neffen ihres Mannes dann sogar ihr Leben zu verdanken. Luke musste anscheinend doch viel richtig gemacht haben, und Lorelai war sich sicher, dass er den Zwillingen ein sehr guter Vater sein würde. Er würde sein bestes geben, dass wusste sie. Luke würde bestimmt nicht immer alles richtig machen, aber auch Lorelai machte Fehler, und zusammen würden sie es schon schaffen, sie waren ein gutes Team, das hatten sie in der Vergangenheit schon bewiesen.

"Aber es stimmt. Jess hat Luke sehr geholfen. Und mir auch.", fügte sie leise hinzu. Ohne Jess wäre sie sehr viel verzweifelter gewesen, dass wusste Rory nur zu gut, und sie hätte die Hoffnung schon sehr viel früher aufgegeben. Nicht nur Lorelai hatte Jess viel zu verdanken, auch sie selbst.

"Ich werde ihm dann später dafür danken. Aber jetzt mal was anderes, wie läuft's denn so in Yale?"

"Nicht anders als vor einer Woche."

"Das ist gut. Und?"

"Was und?"

"Wie viel von diesen Schlampenkrankenschwestern haben Luke jetzt schon angemacht?", fragte Lorelai grinsend.

"Ich hab nichts mitbekommen, aber vor zwei Tagen kamen er und eine Schwester mit sehr zerzausten Haaren aus dem Schwesternzimmer."

"Was? Ich liege hier im Koma und mein Mann macht mit anderen rum. Wie sah sie denn aus?"

"Ziemlich hässlich. Ich frag mich, wie die Luke rumgekriegt hat."

"Das frage ich mich auch. Wahrscheinlich hat sie ihm Geld gegeben."

"Das war dann aber sehr nett von Luke."

"Wieso?", fragte Rory überrascht.

"Er hat sicher nur etwas Geld haben wollen, wenn die Zwillinge nach Hause kommen, die kosten doch schon ein paar Dollar."

"Da hast du Recht. Er hat ehrenvoll gehandelt, als er dich betrogen hat." Rory lächelte. Wie sehr hatte sie solche sinnlosen Gespräche mit ihrer Mutter vermisst. Rory sah sie vorsichtig an. "Kann ich dich umarmen?"

"Natürlich, Kleines." Rory beugte sich langsam nach unten und umarmte ihre Mutter.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Mom.", flüsterte sie in Lorelais Haare.

"Ich dich auch, mein Schatz", antwortete Lorelai leise.


	32. Ich will dich nicht verlieren!

Ich habe mal wieder ein Kapitel für euch und es ist sogar der lang erwartete JJ-Teil, der euch hoofentlich gefallen wird!

* * *

Es klopfte und nach Rorys "Herein" kamen Luke und Jess ins Zimmer. Luke setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, während Jess in einer Ecke blieb.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte Luke leise.

"Ganz gut. Etwas schwach, aber es ist okay." Lorelai lächelte schwach. Rory stand auf. "Wo willst du hin?", fragte Lorelai erstaunt.

"Ich muss dringend nach Yale zurück. Die Prüfungen fangen bald an. Und ich hab bis jetzt noch nicht sehr viel gelernt."

"Das ist meine Schuld.", meinte Lorelai betrübt.

"Ach Quatsch, Mom." Rory küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ich bin froh, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist."  
"Das bin ich auch, das bin ich auch." Rory ging zur Tür.

"Ich werde dann auch mal fahren.", lenkte Jess die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Kann ich bei dir übernachten, bei mir im Haus sind die Handwerker."

"Klar, Jess. Du weißt ja, wo der Ersatzschlüssel ist."

"Okay, danke. Bis demnächst dann." Jess nickte Lorelai kurz zu und folgte Rory auf den Flur hinaus.

Luke nahm Lorelais Hand und streichelte mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. Sie sah ihn an.

"Wie geht es dir wirklich?", fragte Luke nach einiger Zeit.

"Gut, das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt."

"Lorelai, komm schon." Luke sah sie durchdringend an.

"Ich fühle mich ziemlich schwach und müde, aber das ist normal, hat der Arzt behauptet." Woher wusste er, dass sie vorhin nicht ganz ehrlich war?

"Aber woher...?"

"Du willst immer stark sein, wenn Rory in der Nähe ist."

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht.", verteidigte sie sich schwach.

"Und was war das dann, als du während des Hotelumbaus zusammengebrochen bist?"

"Das war..." Lorelai sah Luke an. Er hatte Recht. Sie wollte gegenüber ihrer Tochter oder ihren Eltern keine Schwäche zeigen. Warum genau wusste sie nicht, aber es war so. Bei Richards Herzinfarkt war es genau das gleiche gewesen, erst als sie mit Luke alleine im Flur war, hatte sie sich fallen lassen und ihren Tränen freien Lauf gelassen. Nur bei Luke traute sie sich, manchmal nicht die starke Frau zu sein. Sie wusste, dass er sie verstand, dass sie mit all ihren Problemen zu ihm kommen konnte, dass war vor ihrer Beziehung so gewesen und hatte sich bis heute nicht geändert. Lorelai vertraute Luke vollkommen, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Wahrscheinlich funktionierte deshalb ihre Ehe so gut, wahrscheinlich liebte sie ihn deswegen so sehr. Lorelais Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ihre Hormone spielten immer noch etwas verrückt.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Luke überrascht.

"Nichts weiter. Ich liebe dich nur so sehr." Sie lächelte ihn an. Luke strich ihr über den Kopf und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte er ernst. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, Lorelai das wieder sagen zu hören?

Lorelai zog ihn langsam an seinem Hemd zu sich runter und wartete, bis seine Lippen ihre erreicht hatten. Vorsichtig, wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss, berührten sich ihre Lippen. Lorelai hatte wieder einmal Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Jetzt befühlte sie sich wieder wohl. Dieses Gefühl konnte ihr nur Luke geben, diese Geborgenheit und dieses Glücksgefühl.

Nach kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

"Du solltest dich noch schonen. Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist, noch Bettruhe haben sollst."

Lorelai lachte leise auf. "Dann viel Glück. Die Zwillinge werden uns ganz schön in Schach halten, da kannst du sicher sein. Ohne mich bist du verloren."

"Das stimmt. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Ich hätte dich ja fast verloren." Lukes Stimme wurde leiser und sein Blick trauriger. Auch wenn Lorelai wieder wach, die Tatsache, dass sie fast gestorben wäre, war immer noch so greifbar. "Auf dieses schreckliche Gefühl kann ich gut und gerne verzichten. Ich möchte das nicht noch mal erleben." Luke sah Lorelai an. Sie erkannte den Schmerz, den sie ihm unabsichtlich zugefügt hatte. So hatte sie ihn nur sehr selten angesehen. Als sie ihn wegen Christopher versetzt hatte, wo sie das Diner streichen wollten, oder als sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte, an dem Autounfall von Jess und Rory Schuld zu sein. Aber am schlimmsten war es, als sie nach der Hochzeit ihrer Eltern im Supermarkt mit ihm reden wollte, nach dem Zwischenfall mit Christopher. So verletzt hatte er sie noch nie angesehen, und so verzweifelt war sie auch noch nie gewesen. Sie konnte sehr gut verstehen, wie Luke sich diese Woche über gefühlt haben musste, damals dachte sie auch, dass sie ihn für immer verloren hatte. Und doch, es war etwas anderes, wenn der Mensch, den man liebte, jeden Moment sterben könnte, oder man sich einfach nur von ihm getrennt hatte. Lorelai hoffte, dass sie nie, niemals in ihrem Leben, in die Situation kommen würde, in der Luke diese Woche gewesen war.

Lorelai hob langsam ihre Hand und strich Luke über die Wange. "Ich versuche, nie wieder ins Koma zu fallen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Luke." Ihr war klar, dass er sie verloren hätte und nicht umgekehrt, aber die Gefühle, die sie so kurz nach der Trennung von ihm empfunden hatte, waren wieder zurückgekehrt.

"Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie allein lassen werde. Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig."

"Ich dich auch nicht." Lorelais Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Luke nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange und legte sie aufs Bett. Er holte ein Taschentuch hervor und trocknete die Tränen. Er strich ihr über den Kopf.

"Du solltest schlafen, der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du dich noch sehr ausruhen sollst."

"Und du gehst heute Nacht nicht weg?", versicherte sie sich.

"Nein. Ich bleibe heute Nacht noch bei dir. Aber morgen muss ich wieder nach Stars Hollow. Ich sollte nach dem Diner sehen, außerdem muss ich noch die Betten für die Zwillinge zusammenbauen, dazu hatte ich noch keine Zeit."

"Und ich kann dich nicht überreden, noch zu bleiben, diese Woche?" Lorelai sah ihn flehentlich an.

"Ich konnte nur hier bleiben, weil das die Intensivstation ist. Morgen wirst du auf eine andere Station verlegt, da darf ich sowieso nicht bleiben."

"Na schön.", kapitulierte Lorelai. Dann sah sie ihn hoffnungsvoll an. "Aber du kommst mich doch jeden Tag besuchen, oder?"

"Natürlich. Davon können mich weder Taylor noch Kirk abhalten."

"Da bin ich aber froh." Luke beugte sich vor und wollte sie auf die Stirn küssen, aber Lorelai zog ihn zu ihren Lippen runter. Einen kleinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss hatte sie sich doch verdient. Leider war er viel zu kurz, aber Luke wollte in kleinster Weise ein Risiko eingehen.

"Schlaf gut." Er lächelte sie an.

"Du auch." Sie wollte sein Lächeln erwidern, aber die Müdigkeit überwältigte Lorelai und sie schloss erschöpft die Augen. Eine Minute später schlief sie tief und fest.

Luke schaute sie an. Gestern sah Lorelai genauso aus, als sie im Koma lag, wirkte es, als würde sie nur schlafen. Dieses Mal schlief sie wirklich, und es war ziemlich sicher, dass sie morgen wieder aufwachen würde.


	33. Stars Hollow und andere Verrücktheiten

Ein neuer Leser für mich, Willkommen suii, und ein neues Kapitel für euch. Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

Kaum war die Tür hinter Jess ins Schloss gefallen, umarmte Rory ihn. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Jess verunsichert. Warum umarmte Rory ihn und warum hatte sie plötzlich angefangen zu weinen? Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder getan?

"Nichts. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich." Jess atmete aus. Er war also nicht Schuld, an was auch immer.

"Dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte wieder irgendwas angestellt."

"Nein, diesmal kann ich dich beruhigen." Rory ließ ihn wieder los und fuhr sich über die Augen. Jess kramte in seinen Taschen.

"Taschentuch? Ist auch noch nicht benutzt." Rory sah ihn lächelnd an und nahm das zerknautsche Etwas, das Jess ihr reichte. Sie putzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase. Jess hatte währenddessen schon den Aufzug gerufen und sie stiegen ein.

"Danke." Rory wollte Jess das Taschentuch wieder zurückgeben, aber der winkte ab.

"Ne, lass mal. Ich hab noch mehr von denen und wer weiß, wie oft du heute noch in Tränen ausbrichst.", grinste Jess.

Rory schlug ihm auf den Arm. "Soll das jetzt irgendeine Andeutung sein?"

"Wenn du es so auffasst, kann ich's nicht ändern." Jess grinste noch immer.

Rory sah ihn an. Nur ihm war es zu verdanken, dass ihre Mutter endlich wieder wach war, dass sie und Luke den Mut nicht aufgegeben haben. "Danke.", sagte sie leise. Jess hatte sie trotzdem verstanden.

"Wofür?"

"Für Mom. Nur wegen dir ist sie aufgewacht."

"Ach Quatsch. Das waren nur die Zwillinge." Jess sah verlegen auf den Boden.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Ohne dich wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon tot."

Jess sah auf. "Du und Luke seid euch sehr ähnlich. Er hat fast das gleiche gesagt."

"Und damit hat er Recht. Der einzige, der es nicht einsieht bist du." Rory und Jess sahen sich an. Sie umarmte ihn noch mal. Rory wollte in ihrer Freude und Erleichterung die ganze Welt umarmen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und fing eben bei Jess an. Sie atmete tief ein. Der typische Jess- Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, eine Mischung aus Zigarettenqualm und Haargel. Sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr vernommen, jedenfalls nicht bewusst. Das letzte Mal wahrscheinlich, als sie noch zusammen waren.

Der Aufzug hielt, sie warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigetafel, sie waren noch nicht im Erdgeschoss. Die Türen gingen auf und die Krankenschwester von neulich wollte den Aufzug betreten. Rory spürte, wie Jess seine Arme fester um sie schlang. Reflexartig vertiefte auch sie die Umarmung, bemerkte aber nicht den entsetzten und zu tief verletzten Blick, den die Kinderkrankenschwester Jess zuwarf. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief zu den Treppen. Die Türen schlossen sich wieder. Jess löste sich aus der Umarmung. Rory sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. "Was war _das_ dann?"

"Diese Frau hat eine Meise, die ist nicht ganz dicht. Seit meinem ersten Besuch hier glaubt sie wohl, ich würde auf sie stehen. Ich hab dich als meine Freundin ausgegeben, damit sie mich in Ruhe lässt." Die Geschichte mit dem Kuss verschwieg er ihr lieber, wer weiß, was sie dann gesagt hätte.

"Der arme Jess kann sich vor Frauen gar nicht retten.", sagte sie in mitleidigem Ton. "Ist doch nicht schlecht, bekommst du mal wieder eine Freundin."

Jess sah sie abwägend an. "Na ich weiß nicht, ob das mit der was wird. Seit ich meinstrenges Bewertungssystem habe, ist die Auswahl unerklärlicherweise irgendwie rapide zurückgegangen. Keine Ahnung woran das liegen könnte."

"Ich wundere mich auch, dass die Frauen nicht reihenweise umkippen, weil du sie mit deinem Charme benebelt hast." Rory grinste, genau wie Jess. Die kleine Unsicherheit, die sie nach der Umarmung empfanden, überspielten sie mit Humor.

"Stell dir vor, diese Frage hab ich mir auch schon gestellt und noch keine Antwort darauf gefunden. Weißt du, wie das möglich ist?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung." Der Aufzug hielt und Rory und Jess stiegen aus. Auf dem Parkplatz trennten sich ihre Wege, jeder ging zu seinem Auto, eine mit mehr, einer mit weniger Freude. Kurz nacheinander fuhren beide Autos los. Sie hatten dasselbe Ziel: Stars Hollow.

/-/

Waren sie kurz nacheinander losgefahren, so kamen sie doch weit auseinander vor dem Diner an. Jess' Auto hatte zum zehnten Mal diese Woche den Geist aufgegeben, zur milden Überraschung des Besitzers, dessen Wut auf das Gefährt sich allerdings, proportional zu der benötigten Reparaturzeit, stieg.

Als Jess also eine halbe Stunde nach Rory endlich auch vor dem Laden seines Onkels anhielt- mit einem lauten Knall, versteht sich- war das Diner hell erleuchtet. Es schien Jess, als sei die ganze Stadt hier versammelt, oder mindestens die Hälfte. Viele hatten noch Freudentränen in den Augen und lachten herzlich. Rory hatte die gute Nachricht also schon verkündet. Es war der krasse Gegensatz zu dem Bild vor einer Woche, sicher, auch da hatten die Bewohner Tränen in den Augen, aber der Geräuschpegel war definitiv ein anderer gewesen. Jess fragte sich, ob es wirklich klug war, hier zu übernachten, vielleicht sollte er doch noch nach New York fahren, dort war es um diese Zeit mit Sicherheit sehr viel ruhiger, aber ein Blick auf sein qualmendes Auto sagte ihm, dass er sein Glück nicht zu sehr beanspruchen durfte und sich lieber einem verrückten Stars Hollow als einer Horde wütender Autofahrer auf der Autobahn, die sich unerklärlicher Weise über sein liegengebliebenes Auto beklagten, aussetzen sollte, wenn er den nächsten Morgen noch ansatzweise heil erleben wollte.

Jess atmete tief durch bevor er den ehemaligen Eisenwarenladen betrat und wünschte sich, in dem Moment, in dem er herzhaft an Babettes Brust gedrückt wurde, er hätte es nicht getan. Die Autofahrer schienen doch eine bessere Alternative zu sein und er verfluchte seine Entscheidung, hier zu bleiben, als Miss Patty ihn auch noch in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zwang. Ein starker Geruch von Alkohol stieg ihm in die Nase, welcher genau, konnte er nicht sagen, und er war Experte im Alkoholgeruchbestimmen, das hatten ihm seine Freunde in New York mehr als einmal gesagt. Aber wenn sich Jess so umsah, konnte er es unmöglich wissen. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Stadtbewohner alle ihre Alkoholreste geplündert, als Rory verkündet hatte, dass Lorelai wieder aufgewacht war, und zusätzlich hatten sie bestimmt noch Taylors Laden leergeräumt, denn soviel konnte niemand in Stars Hollow privat besitzen. Man konnte kaum die Tische erkennen, so viele Flaschen standen darauf, alles war vertreten. Wein, Bier, Wodka, Martini, Champagner, Sekt, Whisky und noch vieles mehr. Allerdings schien schon alles ausgetrunken zu sein, bis auf ein paar Flaschen Zima, die jetzt die Runde machten. Jess fragte sich, wie die Stadt alles in einer halben Stunde trinken konnte, aber hey, er war in Stars Hollow, hier war alles möglich, sogar das Hunde fliegen lernten.

"Zuckerpuppe, wir haben uns schon gefragt, wann du endlich hier auftauchen würdest. Wir haben es schließlich dir zu verdanken, dass Lorelai wieder aufgewacht ist.", drang Babettes Stimme an Jess' Ohr.

"Ja, Süßer, ohne dich wäre sie jetzt schon tot. Luke scheint dich ja wirklich erzogen zu haben, jetzt sollte ich meinen Teil tun. Bis jetzt hat sich noch keiner meiner Männer über meine Erziehungsmaßnahmen beschwert. Du bist vielleicht etwas jung, aber mir macht das nichts aus." Jess starrte Miss Patty entsetzt an. Diese Frau war schon nicht normal, wenn sie nüchtern war, in betrunkenem Zustand wollte er ihr lieber nicht begegnen. Er befreite sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Griff dieser robusten Frau und schubste sie von sich weg. Miss Patty taumelte und stieß gegen Taylor, der mal wieder erzählte, wie gerne er doch Clown geworden wäre. Er wollte gerade Bootsee demonstrieren, wie er Patty einen Penny aus dem Ohr zieht, als sie nach seiner Hand griff und laut sagte: "Huch, Süßer, nicht so stürmisch, Zaubertricks sind doch mein Part."

Jess drehte sich weg und flüchtete hinter den Tresen, hier waren weniger Menschen und er verschaffte sich einen kleinen Überblick. Babette war zu Moorie gegangen, aber was genau sie machten, wollte Jess lieber nicht so genau wissen. Taylor war immer noch bei Miss Patty und versuchte sie daran zu hindern, ihm die Strickjacke auszuziehen. Vielleicht war ihm peinlich, was er drunter hatte. Gypsy und Andrew unterhielten sich angeregt, allerdings redeten sie zur gleichen Zeit und hörten einander nicht zu, Lanes Band saß in einer Ecke, mit mehr oder weniger angetrunkenen Mitgliedern, bis auf Lane, die anscheinend nur etwas betrunken war, die Sache auf Kyles Party war ihr wohl eine Lehre gewesen.

Der einzige, der, außer Jess natürlich, noch vollkommen nüchtern war, war Kirk. "Du hast nichts getrunken?", fragte Jess, milde überrascht.

"Nein, meine Mutter erlaubt mir das nicht." Kirk sah traurig auf sein Wasserglas.

"Aber ich dachte du bist ausgezogen?" Jetzt war Jess wirklich überrascht, aber bei Kirk war das eigentlich der Normalzustand.

Kirk sah auf, sein Gesicht leuchtete. "Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Her mit dem Zima!" Er stürzte sich auf den nun schlafenden Zack und riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete er sie, bevor er sie langsam an die Lippen setzte.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Jess sich ab. Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Er sah sich suchend um. Wo war Rory? Wahrscheinlich bei Sookie. Sie hatte Jess auch noch nicht gesehen, genauso wenig wie Jackson. Aber um zu Sookies Haus zu gelangen müsste sich Jess wieder durch das ganze volltrunkene Diner kämpfen, und Jess wollte morgen aufwachen und immer noch mit gutem Gewissen in den Spiegel sehen können, nicht dass er das je konnte, aber er wollte zumindest kein noch schlechteres Gewissen haben. Seufzend stieg er die Treppen zu Lukes ehemaligem Apartment hinauf und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Bedauerlicherweise war sie nicht schalldicht, aber warum sollte sie auch, normalerweise verhielt sich diese Stadt nicht so verrückt, na ja, nicht oft auf jeden Fall.

Jess fand eines seiner Bücher und begann zu lesen, das Einzige, bei dem er alles um sich herum vergaß. Und so überhörte er, wie das ganze Diner geschlossen die Nationalhymne von Stars Hollow sang.


	34. Die Stadt färbt ab!

Hier habe ich etwas den Faden verloren und wusste ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, wie ich weiterschreiben sollte, deshalb dreht sich dieses Kapitel nur um Jess, aber im nächsten Kapitel kommen Rory und Logan vor, keine Angst, aber Jess war schon immer einer meiner Lieblinge, deshalb hab ich ihn auch gern als eine Art "Retter" in dieser FF

Ich hoffe mal wieder auf eure Reviews, die mir immer den Tag versüßen.

* * *

Kurz nach Mitternacht hatte Jess das Buch ausgelesen. Er lauschte kurz, um zu hören, ob irgendwelche Geräusche aus dem Diner kamen, aber es war Totenstille. Jess atmete beruhigt aus, er hatte nämlich die Luft angehalten. Also waren die Bewohner nach Hause gegangen. Gott sei Dank, er hätte sie nur ungern aus dem Laden seines Onkels verscheucht, wer wusste schon, wozu diese Verrückten im Stande waren, sie trieben einen schließlich schon in nüchternem Zustand in den Wahnsinn. Zumindest Jess ging das so. Andere, die schon länger in dieser Stadt wohnten, mussten aber unweigerlich mit dieser Idiotie infiziert werden, Lorelai war das beste Beispiel. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie vorher schon mindestens eine Schraube locker, denn sie war schon sehr verrückt. Rory war zum Glück nicht so, jedenfalls nicht so extrem wie ihre Mutter, wahrscheinlich hatten die vielen Bücher, die sie las, vor dieser Idiotie bewart wurde, nicht viel, aber ein bisschen. Doch anscheinend mochte Jess, genau wie sein Onkel, verrückte Frauen, am besten noch mit den selben Genen, damit es lustiger wurde. Gott sei Dank waren Lorelai und Luke aber nicht zu der Zeit von Rory und Jess zusammen gewesen, mit Grauen malte sich Jess einen Videoabend mit den dreien aus. Rory an sich war ja beim Filmegucken noch zu ertragen gewesen, mit Lorelai an ihrer Seite hatte das allerdings schon wieder ganz anders ausgesehen, zum Glück war Jess nur einmal zu diesem Vergnügen gekommen, danach hatte er sich immer vergewissert, dass Lorelai nicht da war, um nicht noch mal so etwas schreckliches durchleben zu müssen- denn Lorelai und Rory zusammen beim Fernsehen war für jeden, der nicht die gleichen Gene oder blind, und am besten auch noch taub, vor Liebe war, alles andere als leicht zu ertragen. Wenn Luke auch noch an so etwas Vergnüglichem, wie Rory sich ausgedrückt hatte, teilgenommen hätte, wären Jess' Nerven wirklich gerissen, und das wollte er keinem zumuten.

Jess schüttelte den Kopf, als er merkte, worüber er nachgedacht hatte. Diese Stadt schien wohl doch auf ihn abzufärben. Er stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Er wollte sich ein Bier holen, um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Sonst war ja genau das Gegenteil der Fall, aber hier in dieser Stadt galten andere Gesetze.

Tatsächlich wurde Jess nach kurzer Zeit fündig. Er warf einen Blick auf das Haltbarkeitsdatum, es war noch gültig. Jess fragte sich, warum Luke Bier in seiner Wohnung hatte, er wohnte schließlich schon seit längerer Zeit bei Lorelai, aber wahrscheinlich war er hierher geflüchtet, wenn Lorelais Stimmungsschwankungen nicht mehr zu ertragen waren, was allerdings selten der Fall gewesen war. Die Schwangerschaft hatte Lorelais Verrücktheit seltsamerweise gelindert, sie benahm sich fast wie ein normaler Mensch, aber vielleicht war es auch der Koffeinentzug gewesen, der dieses Verhalten mit sich gezogen hatte.. Möglicherweise war Lukes Kühlschrank auch einfach Kirks geheimer Alkoholvorrat, den seine Mutter nicht finden sollte, aber Kirk war ja schon ausgezogen, bevor Luke zu Lorelai übersiedelt war, wahrscheinlich hatte Kirk irgendwo anders sein Versteck und das Bier gehörte einfach nur Luke, der vergessen hatte, es einzupacken. Aber seit wann packt man Bier bei einem Umzug ein?

Jess schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Gedanken wurden immer verrückter, diese Stadt schien, vor allem, wenn sie komplett besoffen war, einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf Jess zu haben. Er schloss die Kühlschranktür und wollte gerade zurück zu seinem Sessel gehen, als ein merkwürdiges Geräusch ihn erstarren ließ. Es klang wie ein Sägen, ein sehr lautes Sägen. Es brach ab, und kam wieder, brach wieder ab, und kam wieder wieder. War das etwa ein Einbrecher? Hier, in Stars Hollow? War das überhaupt möglich? Allerdings, heute würde Jess alles für möglich halten.

Er musste etwas tun! Luke würde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn ein Einbrecher ins Diner einbrach und die Kaffeemaschine entwendete, obwohl, dafür würde ihn wohl eher Lorelai erschlagen.

Jess ging zum Schrank und durchwühlte die Sachen, die Luke anscheinend nicht wichtig genug waren, um sie mitzunehmen. Er fand einen Barsch, einen zweistimmig singenden Barsch, wie das Etikett behauptete, allerdings fehlten die Batterien. Fünf fast vergammelte Baseballcaps und eine alte Garnitur Flanellhemden. Bestimmt hatte Lorelai ihn gezwungen, diese Sachen hier zu lassen, sie hätten wahrscheinlich keinen Platz mehr bei Lorelais 99 verschiedenen Paar Schuhen... Aber endlich hatte Jess gefunden, was er gesucht hatte, hinter einem verbeulten Toaster und einer in zwei Hälften gebrochene Angel: eine Baseball-Keule. Er fragte sich zwar, warum Luke so etwas besaß, aber nun erfüllte es seinen Zweck, zwar nicht den dafür vorgesehenen, aber immerhin.

Mit Schaudern erinnerte sich Jess daran, dass er Rory einmal spätabends bei Lane besucht hatte und Mrs Kim ihn mit einer Baseball-Keule bedroht hatte, halt nein, Kricket. Das Sägen hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört, nein, es war noch lauter geworden. Jess wunderte sich, dass das Sägeblatt noch nicht kaputtgegangen war, als er sich einmal in der Schule künstlerisch betätigen wollte und etwas aus einem Stück Holz hatte sägen wollen, ihm war das Sägeblatt sage und schreibe achtmal gebrochen und am Ende war noch nicht mal etwas brauchbares dabei herausgekommen. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt mied Jess das Handwerkliche, wo er nur konnte, aber das gehörte jetzt nicht hierher.

Ganz langsam richtete Jess sich wieder auf, nahm eine Socke mit Flanellmuster von seinem Kopf und bewegte sich langsam, mit hocherhobener Keule, auf die Tür zu. Er versuchte sie leise zu öffnen, aber sie schien zu klemmen, und so trat Jess, der langsam aber sicher wütend wurde, kurzentschlossen gegen die Tür. Diese krachte mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Wand und hing schief in den Angeln.

"Verdammt!" Jetzt musste er sich also doch noch handwerklich betätigen, er hatte es ja geahnt.

Das Sägen hatte aber immer noch nicht aufgehört. Jess erstarrte. Es war ein weiteres Sägen dazugekommen. Das wurde ja immer schlimmer! Am Ende war eine ganze Einbrecherbande in Stars Hollow unterwegs. Heute Abend taten sich Abgründe auf, von denen Jess nie etwas geahnt hatte. Leise schlich er weiter, je näher er der Treppe kam, umso lauter wurde das Geräusch. Er schlich so leise wie möglich die knarrende Treppe hinunter, aber die vermeintlichen Einbrecher schienen ihn nicht zu bemerken, sie sägten fröhlich weiter.

Als Jess mit einem lauten "Hände hoch, ich bin bewaffnet" in den Verkaufsraum des Diners sprang, stockte ihm der Atem, als er sah, wer da sägte. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Entsetzt ließ er seinen Blick schweifen. Luke würde ihn umbringen, dass wusste Jess.


	35. Rory und das Glück

Es tut mir Leid, dass es schon länger her ist, seit das letzte Kapitel kam, aber ich hatte wenig Zeit zum updaten. Danke für die Reviews, ich freu mich schon auf die nächsten und an Anni15: Ich habe jetzt auch ICQ, Nummer müsste in meinem Profil stehen.

Ach ja, ich habe ein paar meiner Französischkenntnisse in dem Teil untergebracht, aber die muss man nicht verstehen, ist nichts wichtiges.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Teil.

* * *

Überglücklich fuhr Rory nach Yale. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht, aber Rory war noch viel zu aufgedreht, um müde zu sein. Sie war, wie Jess schon ganz richtig vermutet hatte, bei Sookie gewesen. Die beste Freundin ihrer Mutter und Rory höchstpersönlich, waren zehn Minuten auf und ab gehüpft, wie damals Lorelai und Rory, als Lorelai den Heiratsantrag von Max angenommen hatte. Jackson war erst sehr verwundert gewesen, aber als er den Grund für dieses Verhalten erfahren hatte, hatte er kurzentschlossen mitgemacht. Und das war noch vergleichsweise harmlos zu der Reaktion von Stars Hollow gewesen. Wiedereinmal war die ganze halbe Stadt im Diner versammelt gewesen und hatte Lane bedrängt, ob sie irgendetwas wusste, denn sie saß ja direkt an der Quelle, nicht nur im Diner, sie war schließlich auch die beste Freundin der Tochter, deren Mutter im Koma lag. Als Rory vor über vier Stunden in Stars Hollow angekommen und guter Dinge ins Diner gekommen war, hatten sich die Bewohner, so zurückhaltend, wie sie immer waren, direkt auf Rory gestürzt. Als Rory freudestrahlend verkündet hatte, dass Lorelai - dank Jess - wieder aufgewacht sei, waren sich alle überglücklich in die Arme gestürzt. So gefreut hatten sie sich nicht mal, als endlich das Geld für die Plane für die wiederaufzubauende Brücke endlich zusammengesammelt war und die Bauarbeiten nach zehn Jahren beginnen konnten. Babette war über die Theke gehüpft und hatte den armen Kirk erbarmungslos mitgeschleift. Danach hatte ihn Miss Patty huckepack genommen, und dann hatten sie alle geschlossen Taylors Laden gestürmt und waren nach Hause gerannt, um alle verfügbaren Alkoholreste aufzutreiben. In dem allgemeinen Getümmel hatte Rory noch schnell Lane über die Einzelheiten aufgeklärt und war dann weiter zu Sookie gefahren, um ihr die freudige Nachricht mitzuteilen, hatte aber noch mitbekommen, wie die heranstürmenden Bewohner angefangen hatten, eine Bowle aus allem möglichen Alkohol zusammenzumixen. Rory hatte geseufzt. Die Stadt war wirklich verrückt, aber auch hilfsbereit und nett und zuverlässig. Rory würde in keiner anderen Stadt wohnen wollen, dafür hatte sie die Leute alle viel zu lieb gewonnen. Es war die richtige Entscheidung von Lorelai gewesen, ihre Eltern zu verlassen und hierher zu ziehen. Ansonsten wäre Lorelai nie im Leben so glücklich geworden, wie sie es hier war, und Rory hätte kein so unbeschwertes Leben gehabt. Rory mochte ihre Großeltern, sehr viel mehr als ihre Mutter es tat, wahrscheinlich, aber die kurze Zeit, die sie bei ihnen gewohnt hatte, hatte Rory einen guten Einblick in das Leben gegeben, dass Lorelai so gehasst hatte, und Rory verstand genau warum. Ihre Großeltern meinten es nur gut, das war klar, aber es war eine andere Zeit gewesen, in der sie aufgewachsen waren und auf Dauer konnte das einfach nicht gut gehen, nicht mal mit jemandem, der so sanftmütig wie Rory war. Auf Abstand, einmal die Woche, konnte man sehr gut mit ihren Großeltern aufkommen, aber auf Dauer war das schlichtweg unmöglich, dazu waren Emily und Richard einfach zu sehr in ihren Traditionen festgefahren.

Rory hatte das Auto vor Sookies Haus geparkt und wollte gerade aussteigen, als ihr Blick auf das Handy auf dem Beifahrersitz gefallen war. Erschrocken war ihr eingefallen, dass sie ihre Großeltern noch gar nicht informiert hatte. Sookies hatte wohl noch zehn Minuten warten müssen, denn Rory hätte schon gewählt.

"La maison de la famile Gilmore.", hatte sich eine Frauenstimme gemeldet.

Na toll, schon wieder ein neues Hausmädchen, und dann auch noch ein französisches. Rory hatte geseufzt und ihre Französischkenntnisse zusammengekramt.

"Bonjour. Je suis Rory Gilmore, la grandefille de Mme et M Gilmore. Je veux parler avec ma grandmère. C'est possible?"

"Naturelement. Vous pouvez attendre une minute?"

"Oui." Rory hatte gehört, wie der Hörer weggelegt worden war und war erleichtert gewesen, dass ihr Französisch ausgereicht hatte, um dem Hausmädchen mitzuteilen, dass sie mit ihrer Großmutter hatte sprechen wollen.

"Ja bitte?"

"Grandma? Hier ist Rory."

"Rory?", hatte Emily alarmiert gefragt. "Ist irgendwas mit Lorelai?"

"Ja. Mom ist aufgewacht."

"Wirklich? Das ist ja wunderbar!", hatte Emily beinahe ins Telefon geschrieen. "Richard? Lorelai ist aufgewacht!"

"Das ist ja wunderbar, Emily.", hatte Rory Richard aus dem Wohnzimmer gehört. Die Freude war in beiden Stimmen zu erkennen gewesen.

"Alles weitere erfahrt ihr morgen. Ich muss jetzt auflegen." Rory hatte ihr Handy weggelegt und war zu Sookies Haus gestürmt.

Erleichtert seufzte Rory, als die schattenhaften Umrisse des nächtlichen Yales vor ihr aufgetaucht waren. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie einen Unfall bauen würde, was beinahe auch passiert war, als sie ausersehen auf die Gegenfahrbahn gekommen war, aber sie hatte es gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkt und war wieder auf die richtige Seite gefahren.

Rory fühlte sich schon ganz besoffen vor Glück, so glücklich war sie noch nie gewesen. Nur glücklich und erleichtert. Sonst hatte jedes Glück in ihrem Leben irgendeinen Beigeschmack gehabt, als die Collegezusagen kamen, wusste sie, dass sie sich entscheiden musste, als sie zum ersten Mal mit Dean geschlafen hatte, hatte Lorelai ihr ins Gewissen geredet, bei Rorys ersten Kuss mit Dean hatte sie überhaupt nichts von ihm gewusst, als sie endlich mit Jess zusammenkam, war die Trennung von Dean noch so frisch. Bei der Geburt der Zwillinge, die eigentlich ein sehr freudiges Ereignis hätte sein sollen, war ihre Mutter ins Koma gefallen, aber diesmal fiel ihr beim besten Willen nichts ein, was ihr dieses Glücklichsein vermiesen könnte. Lorelai war wach und würde es auch bleiben. Dessen war sich Rory hundertprozentig sicher. Lorelai würde um nichts in der Welt freiwillig die Zwillinge verlassen... und Luke... und Rory. Sie wollte schließlich endlich glücklich werden, sie hatte lange genug darauf gewartet.

Rory war so übermütig, dass sie an ihrem Gurt riss und ihn plötzlich in der Hand hatte, die Schnalle aber immer noch festgemacht war. Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung öffnete Rory die Autotür. Sie würde sich morgen um dieses Problem kümmern. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr sagte ihr allerdings, dass es schon längst morgen war. Aber konnte man drei Uhr wirklich schon als morgen bezeichnen? Es war doch erst morgen, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen war und man eine Tasse von Lukes Kaffee in der Hand hatte, zumindest hatte Lorelai das immer gesagt.

Leise ging sie über den dunklen Campus. Sie steuerte nicht ihr Wohnhaus an, sie wollte zu einem anderen. Rory wäre viel zu aufgedreht, um jetzt einfach einzuschlafen und sie wusste schon das perfekte Mittel, um sich abzulenken. Zwei Minuten später war sie am Ziel angekommen. Leise klopfte sie an ein Fenster. Als sich nach einer Minute nichts rührte, klopfte sie lauter. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er würde doch nicht schon schlafen. Rory blickte zum Eingang des Wohnhauses. Sollte sie doch die Vordertür benutzen? Aber er tat es schließlich auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht in der Nacht.

Während dieser Überlegungen hatte sie weitergeklopft, aber nicht bemerkt, wie sich das Fenster plötzlich geöffnet hatte. Rory hatte gerade wieder beschwingt ausgeholt, traf aber nicht die Scheibe, sondern etwas ganz anderes.

"Aua!", riss eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken blickte Rory Logan an. Er war nach hinten getaumelt und hielt sich seine Nase.

"Das tut mir Leid, Logan. Wirklich. Ich hab nicht mit dir gerechnet."

"Ach nein? Und wiese klopfst du dann an mein Fenster?" Logans Grinsen war etwas schief, weil seine Nase ihm noch wehtat.

"Ich wollte zu dir, aber du hast nicht aufgemacht."

"Das kann daran gelegen haben, dass ich schon tief und fest geschlafen hab."

"Um diese Uhrzeit?"

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Du schläfst doch sonst nie um diese Uhrzeit?"

"Weißt du meine Freundin hat mir mal einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie unverantwortlich es doch ist, um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht zu schlafen, und das am Wochenende."

"Da muss ich deiner Freundin aber Recht geben.", lächelte Rory. "Kannst du mir reinhelfen?"

"Natürlich. Sonst ist das ja immer mein Part." Logan reichte ihr eine Hand durchs Fenster. Irgendetwas war los mit Rory. So gestrahlt hatte sie noch nie. Jedenfalls nicht seit er sie kannte. Und ihre Stimme klang auch ganz verändert, so fröhlich. Nicht wie die ganze letzte Woche, so als ob sie eine Erkältung hätte. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten.

"Da hast du Recht." Rory stieg auf das Fensterbrett, verharkte sich allerdings mir dem Fuß im Efeu und hing fest. Sie zog und zerrte daran, mit Unterstützung von Logan, und nach kurzem war Rorys Fuß wieder frei, allerdings fiel sie mit voller Wucht durch das Fenster und auf Logan drauf.

"Nicht so stürmisch, Miss Gilmore. Was ist denn überhaupt passiert, dass du in aller herrgottsfrühe zu mir kommst?" Rory stemmte sich hoch und wollte von ihrem Freund runtergehen, aber Logan hielt ihre Handgelenke fest.

"Bleib doch hier." Er grinste, wie er hoffte, verführerisch.

"Würde ich gerne, aber mein Knöchel tut weh." Das stimmte sogar. Logan hatte sofort eine sorgenvolle Miene aufgesetzt. Er half seiner Freundin, sich auf sein Bett zu setzen und streifte liebevoll Rorys Schuh von dem leicht angeschwollenem Fuß. Er massierte ihn sanft.

"Was ist passiert, dass du um diese Zeit noch bei mir vorbeischaust?"

"Meine Mom ist aufgewacht.", rief sie glücklich, anscheinend tat ihr der Fuß nicht so weh, dass er ihr die Freude vermiesen konnte.

"Das ist toll, Rory, wirklich." Logan freute sich wirklich für seine Freundin, er hatte es nur schwer ertragen können, seine Freundin so leiden zu sehen. Aber leider hatte er ihr nicht helfen können, seine Urgroßmutter war plötzlich gestorben. Sie war fast hundert gewesen, aber noch so rüstig, dass alle gedacht hatten, sie würde die ganze Familie Huntzberger überleben. Logan hatte sie kaum gekannt, aber seinen Eltern hatte sie viel bedeutet und es war seine Pflicht gewesen, an der Beerdigung teilzunehmen, obwohl er sich viel lieber um Rory gekümmert hätte, und das nicht nur, weil ihr Exfreund in ihrer Nähe war, was Logan überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Rory umarmte ihn stürmisch, hatte allerdings vergessen, dass er noch ihren Fuß in seiner Hand hielt und quetschte ihn ein. Sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und fiel vom Bett, was war nur heute mit ihr los, so tollpatschig war sie doch sonst nicht. Aber sie nahm es mit Humor und fing an zu lachen, kurz darauf stimmte auch Logan mit ein. Sie setzten sich wieder aufs Bett und Logan kuschelte sich wieder in den Arm ihres Freundes.

"Danke dass du da warst. Für mich."

"Keine Ursache. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte mehr für dich tun können." Rory sah ihn an und lächelte.

"Du hast schon genug für mich getan." Sie richtete sich etwas auf und küsste ihn sanft. Sie war immer noch aufgedreht, und das war eine sehr gute Sache, um sich wieder abzuregen. Rory intensivierte den Kuss und langsam ließen sie sich in die Kissen sinken, während die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch einen fortgeschrittenen Gymnastikkurs absolvierten. Sie fühlte sich endlich wieder wohl und glücklich und geborgen und sie hoffte, dass dieses Gefühl noch lange anhalten würde.


	36. Der nächste Morgen

So, ich hab mal wieder einen neuen Teil anzubieten. Danke für die Reviews.

An xXyAsXx: Ich hab kein MSN, kann nur mit ICQ dienen.

* * *

Verzweifelt ließ Jess seinen Blick über das Chaos im Diner schweifen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen und er war in einem der berüchtigtesten Viertel New Yorks aufgewachsen. Aber das hier war... Unbeschreiblich.

Ganz Stars Hollow saß, lag oder hing betrunken auf den Dinerstühlen. Das sägen kam von Taylor und Miss Patty, die im Duett schnarchten, des weiteren saß Taylor auf Pattys Schoß. Babette lag auf einem Tisch und hatte Morreys Hut über dem Gesicht, während dieser wiederum mit dem Kopf in der Schüssel schlief, die vorher für die Bowle gebraucht worden war. Andrew lag unter einem Tisch und hatte die Füße auf einen der Stühle gelegt, während Gypsy auf der Theke lag.

Der halbe Boden wär voll von Glasscherben der leergetrunkenen Alkoholflaschen, die von den Tischen gefegt worden waren, da die als Schlafunterlagen gebraucht worden waren.

Aber das, was Jess am meisten beunruhigte war, dass er in etwas weiches getreten war, dass sich bei näherer Betrachtung als die Klamotten von Kirk herausstellte. Alle Klamotten von Kirk. Aber wo war der Besitzer? In welchem Zustand war der Besitzer? Jess sah sich suchend im Diner um und plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Geschepper. Erschreckt sah er sich um. Aber den Bewohnern schien nichts aufgefallen zu sein, sie schliefen alle seelenruhig weiter. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht mal eine Rockband aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Jess bewegte sich langsam auf die Küche zu, denn nur von dort hatte das Geräusch kommen können. Als er denn halben Weg zurückgelegt hatte, hörte er ein lautes Geschrei. Erschrocken machte Jess einen Satz rückwärts. Im Durchgang zur Küche stand Kirk - splitterfasernackt und mit erhobener Bratpfanne. Er stieß eine Art Kampfschrei aus und stürmte aus dem Diner. Die Glasscherben auf den nackten Fußsohlen schienen ihm nichts auszumachen. Jess hatte sich blitzschnell die Hand vor Augen gehalten, so etwas sollte keiner zu Gesicht bekommen, das war ein Trauma für das ganze Leben. Einen Moment überlegte Jess, ob er vielleicht hinterher sollte, aber er verwarf diesen Gedanken sehr schnell wieder. Wer weiß, wozu Kirk in diesem Zustand fähig war.

Das laute Schnarchen von Taylor riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er warf noch einen Blick auf die betrunkenen Gäste und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er hier sowieso nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Morgen würde er sich darum kümmern, jetzt war hier eh niemand ansprechbar. Er zog sich zurück in das ehemalige Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab - sicher war sicher.

/-/

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jess von lautem Geschrei geweckt. Erst hatte er gedacht, dass Kirk wieder verrückt spielte, aber dann erkannte er die Stimme seines Onkels. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr - es war halb elf. Jess hatte selten so lange geschlafen, aber auch er hatte unter Schlafmangel in der letzten Woche gelitten und heute konnte er wenigstens halbwegs beruhigt schlafen.

Jess stand auf, suchte seine Klamotten zusammen und verschwand kurz im Bad. Zehn Minuten später kam er unten im Diner an und starrte belustigt auf das Bild, dass sich ihm bot.

Luke stand mitten im Diner und schrie aus Leibeskräften, während die Bewohner mit schmerzverzerrten Mienen langsam wieder zu sich kamen.

"SEID IHR WAHNSINNIG, MITTEN IM DINER EINE SAUFPARTY ZU VERANSTALTEN? WIE SIEHT ES HIER ÜBERHAUPT AUS? UND WER SOLL DAS ALLES AUFRÄUMEN? ICH GEH AUCH NICHT IN DEINEN BESCHEUERTEN MITTELALTEREISLADEN UND HAUE ALLES KURZ UND KLEIN, TAYLOR! ICH GLAUB'S JA GAR NICHT! WO HABT IHR DAS GANZE ÜBERHAUPT HER? UND DENKT JETZT NICHT, DASS ICH DAS ALLES AUFRÄUMEN WERDE, LORELAI KOMMT NÄCHSTE WOCHE MIT DEN KINDERN UND DA HAB ICH NOCH GENUG ZUM VORBEREITEN!" Luke holte tief Luft und erblickte Jess. "Wieso hast du das alles hier eigentlich zugelassen? Da ist man einmal eine Weile nicht da und schon versinkt hier alles im Chaos!"

"Jetzt reg dich erst mal ab, Luke. Wie hätte ich diese Verrückten denn davon hier abhalten sollen? Als ich hier ankam, waren die alle schon blau. Und du kennst sie. Miss Patty hätte mich beinahe schon vergewaltigt, ich wollte nichts riskieren. Und jetzt setz dich erst mal, du siehst ganz fertig aus." Jess schob Luke zu einem Stuhl und fegte, bevor er seinen Onkel draufsetzte, etwas von der Sitzgelegenheit, dass verdächtig nach Kirks Unterhose aussah. "Wieso bist du eigentlich schon da?"

"Die Ärzte haben mich rausgeschmissen. Sie haben gemeint, dass ich schon viel zu lange da bin und Lorelai jetzt sowieso erst auf eine andere Station verlegt wird und ich sowieso nur störe und jetzt nach Hause gehen soll und erst am Nachmittag wiederkommen soll und schlafen soll und ich muss noch die Betten für die Zwillinge zusammenbauen und...", Luke hörte mit dem Gemurmel auf und legte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte, auf der Bootsie noch schnarchte.

Jess hielt Luke gerade noch davon ab, auf Bootsies Bauch einzuschlafen und zog ihn wieder hoch. Hier war kein geeigneter Platz für einen übermüdeten Menschen. Jess legte Lukes Arm um seine Schulter und kämpfte sich zur Tür vor. Er drehte sich im Türrahmen um und sah die Stadtbewohner streng an. "Ich bring Luke jetzt nach Hause, damit er sich ausschläft und ihr räumt das Chaos jetzt am besten ganz schnell auf. Ihr kennt Luke, wenn er wütend wird und das hier war noch die gemäßigte Version, weil er todmüde war wegen Lorelai. Und her hat weiß Gott besseres zu tun, als das Chaos hier aufzuräumen, dass ihr angerichtet habt!" Jess verließ zusammen mit dem sich im Halbschlaf befindenden Luke das Diner und hörte die Dinergäste sauer murmeln. Er wusste, dass sie das Diner nicht aufräumen würden, weil er es ihnen gesagt hatte, aber für Luke und Lorelai würden sie es tun, denn sie mochten die beiden und Luke hatte wirklich noch andere Sachen zu tun, außerdem hatten sie das Café in diesen Scherbenhaufen verwandelt. Und Luke musste dringend nach Hause. Jess hätte ihn ja in sein Apartment über dem Diner verfrachtet, aber da hätte er nicht die Ruhe, die er nach dieser Woche des Schreckens dringend brauchte. Luke schien auch diese Nacht nicht wirklich viel und auch nicht gut geschlafen zu haben, diese Stühle waren wirklich nicht bequem gewesen.

Mit Mühe schaffte Jess Luke noch in sein und Lorelais Schlafzimmer, wo der sich sofort schlafend mit zufriedenem Gesicht einrollte. Jess verließ leise das Zimmer und ging nach unten. Er hatte keine große Lust, sich wieder auf dieses Schlachtfeld zu wagen und ging deshalb zielstrebig in Rorys Zimmer. Er besah sich ihre ausgiebige Büchersammlung und schnappte sich eins, das er noch nicht kannte. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und versank mal wieder in der aufregenden Welt der Bücher.


	37. Das ganze Packet

Ich weiß, der letzte Teil ist schon eine Weile her, aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit, ihn hochzuladen, sorry. Aber jetzt ist er ja da und ihr könnt ihn lesen und mir ein Review dazu schreiben, das wäre sehr nett von euch.

* * *

Missmutig schaltete Lorelai um. In diesem blöden Krankenhausfernseher lief aber auch nichts, wofür man sich viereckige Augen leisten konnte. Täuschte sie sich, oder lief im Krankenhaus ein sehr viel langweiligeres Programm als zu Hause? Wahrscheinlich sollten sich die Patienten zu Tode langweilen, dass machte es dem Personal leichter.

Sauer schaltete Lorelai aus und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer. Es gab einen kleinen Nachttisch, auf dem eine große Blumenvase mit wunderhübschen gelben Margariten und anderen Blumen stand. Der Strauß war von Luke, dass hatte die Schwester lächelnd erklärt, als sie die Vase in das Zimmer gebracht hatte.

"Sie haben einen tollen Mann.", hatte sie gesagt.

"Danke. Dass habe ich wirklich.", hatte Lorelai verträumt geantwortet.

Und es stimmte. Luke war toll. Auf den ersten Blick konnte er zwar etwas mürrisch und unfreundlich wirken, aber der erste Eindruck täuschte. Luke war herzensgut und es gab eigentlich nichts, was er nicht tat, vor allem für Lorelai nicht. Sie konnte ihn um alles bitten, und wenn sie ihn lange genug nervte, bekam sie alles von ihm was sie wollte. Mit Ausnahme von Kaffee während der letzten neun Monate. Das war das erste Mal, dass Lorelai Luke wirklich standhaft erlebt hatte, aber er meinte es nur gut und Lorelai war ihm wirklich dankbar dafür.

Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die es gut mit ihr meinten. Rory war einer davon. Und Sookie. Und manchmal auch ihre Eltern. Und vielleicht Stars Hollow. Na schön. vielleicht gab es schon ein paar Menschen, die es gut mit ihr meinten, aber Luke stand ganz oben auf ihrer Liste, und das seit sie sich kannten.

Er war anders. Er war anders als die anderen Männer in ihrem Leben. Er war da. Er war immer da. Für Lorelai, Rory und auch für Jess. Manchmal war er sogar für Kirk da, was er aber meistens sehr schnell wieder bereute, da Kirk sich meistens auf sehr kirkmäßige Weise erkenntlich zeigte.

Ferner befand sich in ihrem Krankenzimmer unter dem Fenster rechts von Lorelais Bett ein kleiner Tisch mit drei Stühlen. Und in der oberen Ecke hing der Fernseher. Dieser nichtsnutzige nur Blödsinn zeigende Fernseher. Sauer starrte Lorelai ihn an. Sie war hier zwar nicht in einem dieser stinkreichen Hotels, in denen ihre Eltern immer wohnten, aber sie konnte doch wirklich etwas anderes erwarten als Nachrichten! Irgendetwas ganz blödes, was keinen Sinn ergab. Solche Sachen, die sie mit Rory immer zu Hause anschaute und in denen niemand außer ihnen beiden einen Sinn sah.

Lorelai fragte sich, ob die Beziehung zu den Zwillingen genauso gut werden würde wie die zu Rory. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Lorelai war sich sicher, dass es nicht der Fall sein würde und das machte ihr Angst. Was, wenn sie sich nicht mit ihnen verstand, was, wenn ihre Beziehung so wurde wie die von Lorelai und Emily, was, wenn die Zwillinge sich nicht mit Rory verstanden? Allerdings, wieso sollte es so werden? Lorelai war schon sehr viel älter als bei Rorys Geburt, sie hatte schon Erfahrung im Kindererziehen und sie hatte dazu gelernt. Lorelai war eine gute Mutter. Eine sehr gute, wenn man bedachte, wie kläglich andere 16jährige Mütter versagten. Und Lorelai war nicht alleine. Sie hatte Luke an ihrer Seite. Schon allein das war anders und es konnte eigentlich nur besser werden. Manchmal, wenn Lorelai abends in der kleinen Hütte im Independence Inn müde wach gelegen hatte, nachdem sie Rory endlich schlafen gelegt hatte, hatte sie sich gewünscht, nicht so alleine zu sein. Jemanden zu haben, der ihr helfen würde, der Rory auch mal ins Bett brachte, wenn Lorelai sehr geschafft war, nach einem harten Arbeitstag als Zimmermädchen, damit sie sich auch ausruhen konnte und trotzdem sicher war, dass ihre Tochter sich in guten Händen befand. Jemanden, der sie in den Arm nahm und sagte, dass sie alles schaffen und Rory eine gute Mutter sein würde.

Damals gab es niemanden, aber jetzt hatte sie Luke. Luke. Wärme erfüllte ihren Körper, wenn sie nur an seinen Namen dachte, es flogen immer noch Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch umher und ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich breit.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob das alles nicht nur ein Traum war, ein wunderbarer Traum, zugegebenermaßen, aber eben nur ein Traum. Wenn sie nachts manchmal wach lag, nicht wieder einschlafen konnte und sich ihren Gedanken hingab, fragte sie sich, ob sie sich das alles nicht einfach einbildete. Mit Luke verheiratet zu sein und eine Familie mit ihm zu gründen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie sich das Glück einfach nur einbildete. Aber dann hörte sie Lukes ruhige Atemzüge neben sich, sah sein friedliches Gesicht mit dem Dreitagebart - manchmal war es auch ein Fünftagebart - und dann wusste sie, dass sie sich nichts eingebildet hatte. Dass alles Wirklichkeit war. Dass alles, manches auch unterbewusst, was sie sich gewünscht hatte, tatsächlich eingetroffen war. Und dann glaubte sie, vor Glück platzen zu müssen. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass eintreffen würde, was sie sich in einem schwachen Moment in Luke's Diner gewünscht hatte: Das ganze Packet. Einen Partner, der für sie da war, der sie unterstützte und dem sie vertrauen konnte. Zwar hatten sie keine zueinander passenden Jogginganzüge, aber wenn Lorelai ehrlich war, konnte sie sich weder Luke noch sich selbst in einem Jogginganzug vorstellen. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass Luke eines Tages dieser Partner sein würde, den Lorelai sich gewünscht hatte? Wahrscheinlich nur die ganze Stadt. Manchmal überlegte Lorelai, woher Luke gewusst hatte, dass sie das 'ganze Packet' bekommen würde. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an seine Worte:

"_Du kriegst es."_

"_Woher weißt du das?"_

"_Ich weiß es einfach. Okay? Ich weiß es."_

Ja, er hatte es gewusst. Aber hatte er auch gewusst, dass er 'der Eine' war, nach dem Lorelai gesucht hatte? Wahrscheinlich hatte er es gehofft. Genau wie sie vermutlich auch gehofft hatte, dass sie und Luke eines Tages zusammen sein würden.

Lorelai hob ihre Hand und sah auf ihren Ehering. Sie hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, jemals so ein Schmuckstück tragen zu dürfen. Das Zeichen, dass man den Menschen gefunden hatte, mit dem man den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte. Lorelai streifte den goldenen Ring von ihrem Finger und betrachtete die Gravur.

_Für meinen Kaffeejunkie_

Luke hatte sie ausgewählt und sie passte perfekt, fand Lorelai. Nur durch Kaffee hatten sie sich kennen - und nach acht Jahren endlich auch - lieben gelernt. Sie hatten lange, sehr lange gebraucht, um sich ihrer Gefühle bewusst zu werden, aber wie hatte Liz damals bei ihrer Hochzeit gesagt? Wenn sie jetzt heiratete, könnte sie noch ewig verheiratet bleiben. Sie könnte den größten Teil ihres Lebens mit Luke verheiratet bleiben. Sie hoffte sehr, dass es so war. Aber beinahe wäre der Rest ihres Lebend letzte Woche gewesen. Beinahe wäre sie gestorben. Sie hätte alle alleine gelassen. Emily und Richard, Rory, Sid und Nancy, und vor allem Luke. Er war so lange allein gewesen, und jetzt, wo er es endlich nicht mehr war, wurde es doch wieder alleine gelassen, von ihr, Lorelai, der Liebe seines Lebens, seinem Kaffeejunkie. Er wäre nicht alleine gewesen, er hätte die Zwillinge, Rory und Jess, aber ohne sie wäre es nicht das Gleiche gewesen. Lorelai hatte Schulgefühle, weil wegen ihr ihre Familie durch die Hölle geschickt worden war. Es tat ihr unendlich Leid, dass vor allem Rory und Luke so leiden mussten. Dass die beiden kaum geschlafen hatten, wie man unschwer an den Ringen unter den Augen erkennen konnte. Aber weder Rory noch Luke schien sauer auf sie zu sein. In ihren Gesichtern hatte sich so viel Freude und Erleichterung gezeigt, wie sie es noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Und eigentlich hatte Lorelai keine Schuld daran, sie konnte genauso wenig etwas dafür, wie Luke oder Rory.

Lorelai wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte und die Krankenschwester mit den Zwillingen im Arm im Türrahmen erschien.

"Die Beiden sind wach geworden und hatten Sehnsucht nach ihrer Mommy.", erklärte sie. "Wollen wir es dann mal mit dem Stillen versuchen?"

Lorelai nickte und setzte sich auf. Die Krankenschwester reichte ihr Nancy. Vorsichtig nahm Lorelai das kleine Mädchen in die Arme. Sie sah sie sich ganz genau an. Die großen blauen Kulleraugen starrten Lorelai an. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass ihre Tochter, genau wie Rory auch, ihre Augen geerbt hatte. Später werden bestimmt viele Männer diesen Augen verfallen sein, dachte Lorelai lächelnd. Wie Luke allerdings reagieren wird, wenn sie eines Tages den ersten Verehrer anschleppen würde, wollte Lorelai sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, sie hatte noch gut Lukes Regeln für Jess und Rory im Kopf, an die sich sowieso keiner der Beiden gehalten hatte. Aber Lorelai hatte damals schließlich auch nicht wirklich Luftsprünge gemacht, als die Sache mit Dean anfing... Gott sei Dank war noch etwas Zeit bis es soweit sein würde, Nancy war schließlich erst eine Woche alt. Eine Woche schon. Lorelai konnte nicht glauben, dass sie die erste Woche im Leben ihrer Tochter und ihres Sohnes verpasst hatte. Lächelnd strich sie dem Baby über die Wange.

"Okay. Dann können wir jetzt mit dem Stillen beginnen. Sie wissen, wie das geht?", brachte sich die Krankenschwester wieder in Erinnerung.


	38. Einfach nur glücklich sein

Es hat zwar eine Weile gedauert, aber hier ist der neue Teil, der euch hoffentlich auch gefallen wird.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag klopfte es an Lorelais Zimmertür und Luke erschien im Türrahmen. Sofort erschien ein Lächeln auf Lorelais Gesicht und auch Lukes Augen begannen zu leuchten.

"Du kommst aber spät. Ich hab schon seit Stunden auf dich gewartet.", sagte Lorelai vorwurfsvoll und schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. Luke kam ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ging auf das Bett seiner Frau zu und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Er legte einen Arm um Lorelai, was ihr einen wohligen Schauer über die Rücken jagte.

"Es tut mir schrecklich Leid. Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen?", fragte er gespielt dramatisch.

"Da muss ich mir noch was überlegen.", sagte Lorelai und machte eine Miene, als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken. "Oh, ich hab's." Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. "Eine ganz große Tasse Kaffee." Zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung schüttelte Luke den Kopf.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass die Ärzte dir Kaffee noch verboten haben. Und schau mich nicht so an, das wirkt nicht.", fügte er noch hinzu, als Lorelai ihn mit fast so großen Kulleraugen ansah, wie ihre Tochter heute Nachmittag.

"Na schön. Bekomme ich dann wenigstens einen Kuss?" Jetzt nickte Luke. Langsam beugte er sich zu Lorelai hinunter. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, breitete sich wieder diese wohlige Wärme in ihnen aus, die sie so vermisst hatten.

"Ich glaube das macht deine Verspätung wieder gut.", murmelte Lorelai und lächelte Luke an. Wie sehr hatte er dieses Lächeln vermisst, dass sich auch in Lorelais blauen Augen spiegelte.

Sie kuschelte sich in seinen Arm und atmete seinen Geruch ein, eine Mischung aus Bratenfett und Kaffee. Das war einer der vielen Gründe, warum sie so gerne in seinem Arm war. Dieser Geruch. Und das sie sich geborgen fühlte. So geborgen wie sonst nirgendwo. Viele Leute behaupteten, dass sie sich in den Armen ihrer Eltern geborgen gefühlt hatten. Lorelai konnte das nicht. Sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, überhaupt jemals in den Armen ihrer Eltern gewesen zu sein.

Eigentlich fühlte Lorelai sich nur in Lukes Armen geborgen. Wenn Christopher oder auch Max sie umarmt hatten, war dieses Gefühl nie da gewesen. Aber bei Luke hatte sie es sofort verspürt, schon bei ihrer ersten freundschaftlichen Umarmung. Sie hatte sich zuerst gewundert, was das war, denn damals war ihr das Gefühl der Geborgenheit gänzlich unbekannt gewesen. Sie hatte ziemlich lange gebraucht um festzustellen, was es war, aber als es ihr klar wurde, wollte sie immer, wann es die Gelegenheit gab, in Lukes Arme, um dieses wunderbare und einzigartige Gefühl wieder zu spüren. Aber leider war es ihr nicht oft vergönnt gewesen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie sich endlich geküsst hatten. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt durfte sie so oft sie wollte in seine Arme... Und dann, als sie sich getrennt hatten, wegen Christopher und Lorelais Eltern, hatte sie befürchtet, diese Geborgenheit nie wieder spüren zu können. Sich nie wieder geborgen fühlen zu dürfen und auch nie wieder diesen umwerfenden Geruch einatmen zu können.

Aber jetzt konnte Lorelai es wieder. Jetzt konnte sie es wieder. Und jetzt konnte sie so schnell auch nichts wieder trennen. Sie waren verheiratet. Und selbst ihre Eltern hatten ihre Beziehung endlich akzeptiert. Und Christopher... Sie hoffte, dass er es auch akzeptieren würde. Irgendwann...

"Worüber denkst du nach?", riss Luke Lorelai aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah ihn an.

"Über uns. Darüber, wie glücklich ich mit dir bin." Lorelai sah in seine Augen. "Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie, schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich müde an seine Brust. Luke strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

"Ich liebe dich auch.", meinte er. Ein leises Lächeln erschien auf Lorelais Gesicht. Sie hatte diese Worte schon von vielen Männern gehört. Aber nie hatte sie geantwortet. Sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, weil es ihr nicht richtig erschienen war, weil sie es nicht wirklich gefühlt hatte. Bei Luke hatte sie sich zum ersten Mal getraut, diese Worte auszusprechen, hatte sie gefühlt. Sie hatte lange, sehr lange gewartet, aber in der Sekunde, in der sie es ihm gesagt hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass es stimmte, dass es richtig war, dass sie es wirklich fühlte. Und sie hatte sich nicht erinnern können, wann sie jemals glücklicher gewesen war, als Luke ihr tatsächlich geantwortet hatte, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie auch liebte...

"Wie geht es dir?", wollte Luke jetzt wissen.

"Oh, ganz gut. Etwas müde, aber schon besser als gestern. Die Zwillinge haben mich schon besucht.", erklärte Lorelai freudestrahlend.

"Sie sind toll, nicht wahr?", fragte Luke stolz. Sie nickte bekräftigend. "Kaum zu glauben, dass ich so etwas tolles zu Stande bringen konnte.", meinte er.

"Mich hat das überhaupt nicht überrascht. Du bist toll, also warum sollten es unsere Kinder nicht auch sein? Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie auch meine Gene haben."

"Ja. Sonst wären sie nur halb so gut."

"Also sind wir beide dafür verantwortlich, dass unsere Kinder sind, wie sie sind.", stellte Lorelai fest. "Und das ist auch gut so."

"Eigentlich sind ja unsere Kinder dafür verantwortlich. Sie haben sich schließlich die zur Verfügung stehenden Gene ausgesucht. Also können sie uns später nichts vorwerfen.", meinte Luke.

"Ja. Ich glaub das ist am besten.", nickte Lorelai. "Auf jeden Fall sind sie toll und das ist das wichtigste."  
"Stimmt."

"Aber abgesehen von dem Besuch der Zwillinge ist nichts aufregendes passiert. Es ist stinklangweilig in diesem blöden Zimmer, weil in dem Fernseher nichts gescheites läuft."

"Du musst ja nicht unbedingt fernsehen. Du könntest auch lesen.", schlug Luke vor.

"Ich bin doch nicht Rory."

"Dann weiß ich nicht, was du noch machen könntest, außer vielleicht schlafen."

"Das kann ich doch in der Nacht auch."

"Du solltest dich aber wirklich noch ausruhen. Du wirst bald mit den Zwillingen zu Hause sein und dann wärst du wahrscheinlich froh, wenn dir mal langweilig wäre."

"Aber jetzt bin ich noch hier und die Zwillinge auf der Station und ich langweile mich. Wenn ich wenigstens Kaffee hätte, der würde mir über die Langeweile hinweg helfen."

"Keine Chance, Lore, du kriegst keinen Kaffee und das weißt du auch."

"Aber warum denn nicht?"

"Weil er noch nicht gut für dich ist, also hör auf, nach ihm zu fragen, du wirst schon früh genug deinen Kaffee bekommen.", sagte Luke bestimmt.

"Aber-"

"Kein aber. Wenn du zu Hause bist, könnten wir vielleicht darüber reden, aber nur vielleicht. Ich will mir in zehn Jahren nicht die Schuld daran geben müssen, dass unsere Kinder genauso Kaffeesüchtig sind wie du."

"Was heißt hier 'in zehn Jahren'? Rory war schon mit fünf auf dem Koffeintrip."

"Ich glaub das will ich gar nicht wissen."

"Na schön.", kapitulierte Lorelai, nahm Lukes anderen Arm und legte ihn auch um sich. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit seinen und sie genossen die angenehme Stille, die sich nun in dem Zimmer ausbreitete. Beide genossen das Gefühl, einfach nur glücklich zu sein.


	39. Das Bett ist nicht nett!

Ich hab mal wieder ein Kapitel für euch und dieses Mal ist es ein sehr humorvolles, dass ich sehr sehr gerne habe und euch hoffentlich gefallen wird. Und wie immer: Bitte, bitte, hinterlasst mir ein Review!

* * *

Es war ein ganz normaler Sonntag in Stars Hollow. Das heißt, was ist schon normal in Stars Hollow? Ceasar und Lane hetzten wie immer durch Luke's Diner um die Gäste zu bedienen, Patty flirtete wie wild mit einem Touristen, der eigentlich nur nach dem Weg fragen wollte und jetzt bitter bereute, dass er ausgerechnet Miss Patty angesprochen hatte, Taylor war in seinem Mittelaltereisladen und genehmigte sich ein Eis mit zehn Kugeln, Kirk fuhr mit einem Rollstuhl durch die Gegend, da die Glasscherben seinen Sohlen nicht gut getan hatten und er nicht auftreten konnte, Babette putzte ihre Gartenzwerge, während Moorey versuchte ihre neue Katze ohne Leiter vom Baum zu bekommen.

Zwischendurch hörten sie aus dem Nachbarhaus ein lautes Fluchen, manchmal kombiniert mit einem großen Gepolter.

"Verdammt!", rief Luke gerade.

"Das ist der größte Scheiß, den ich je gesehen habe, und mein Auto ist reif für die Schrottpresse - schon seit drei Jahren.", stimmte Jess seinem Onkel zu. "Warum musstet ihr gerade dieses Bett kaufen?"

"Ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, dass Lorelai und ich uns geeinigt haben: Ich suche mit das Bett für den Jungen aus und sie für das Mädchen. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass sie sich ausgerechnet so ein Bett aussucht?"

"Weil du sie seit fast zehn Jahren kennst. Du weißt doch von ihrem Schnickschnackfimmel.", erklärte Jess. "Rory hat mir mal den Hammer gezeigt, den Lorelai für sie hatte. Er war eingepackt in rosa Federn und hatte Glitzer an der Seite."

"Jetzt wundert mich zumindest nicht mehr, warum sie sich immer meinen Werkzeugkasten ausgeliehen hat."

Luke und Jess standen vor einem Haufen Holz und starrten es ärgerlich an. Sie befanden sich in einem Raum neben Lorelais und Lukes Schlafzimmer, dem Babyzimmer. Es war eine ehemalige Abstellkammer, die Luke in den letzten Monaten ausgebaut hatte. Zwei Wände waren rosa und zwei blau gestrichen, darauf hatte Lorelai bestanden, damit die Zwillinge getrennte Bereiche hatten. Die meisten Möbel waren schon fertig zusammen gebaut: eine Wickelkommode, zwei weitere Kommoden für die Anziehsachen der Babys, ein Regal für das Spielzeug und das Bett für Sidney. Es war aus schlichtem Holz mit einem Vorhang, auf dem der Sternenhimmel zu sehen war. Luke hatte es sehr gut gefallen, es war einfach, hatte klare Linien und trotzdem war es schön. Der Aufbau hatte keine Probleme bereitet, mit wenigen Handgriffen waren Luke und Jess in einer Viertelstunde fertig gewesen. Jess hatte darauf bestanden zu helfen, weil das Bett schließlich für seinen Cousin war und er nicht wollte, dass das Bett sofort zusammenkrachte, wenn das Baby drin lag. Luke war handwerklich sehr geschickt, aber er nahm die Hilfe seines Neffen gerne an, weil er immer noch etwas übermüdet war und eine Hilfe nie schadete, die er in Lorelai nie wirklich fand. Sie wäre zu beschäftigt gewesen, den Werkzeugen und Schrauben Namen zu geben, und jedes Mal, wenn Luke eine Schraube festzog, würde sie schreien: "Tu Emma nicht weh!"

Jess war dann doch eine größere Hilfe, er machte nicht viele Worte, und wenn er arbeitete, dann machte er es auch präzise. Denn warum sollte man sich die Mühe machen und wertvolle Zeit opfern, wenn man noch dreimal von vorne beginnen musste?

Sie hatten also problemlos alle Möbel zusammenbauen können und waren froh, jetzt auf dem Endspurt zu sein, bis sich kurz vor dem Ziel noch ein ungeahntes Hindernis in den Weg stellte: das Babybett für Nancy. Lorelai hatte mal wieder das schlimmste Modell ausgesucht, mit der unverständlichsten Bauanleitung, die es gab. Es kam Luke und Jess so vor, als wäre die Originalanleitung auf Chinesisch gewesen, und der Übersetzer hätte keine Ahnung von der englischen Sprache. Er hatte einfach die Wörter aneinander gereiht, ohne auf eine halbwegs korrekte Satzstellung zu achten.

"Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Jess verwirrt. "Brett drei schlagen, unter Schraube sieben in Brett zwei, links Loch Hammer blau Ecke groß befestigt in drei Loch.", las er vor. Luke sah ihn irritiert an.

"Das steht da doch nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte er und schnappte sich die Bedienungsanleitung. Er las den Satz, der exakt so auf dem Papier stand. Er drehte die Anleitung auf den Kopf um zu sehen, ob es auch eine Erklärung gab, die man verstand, aber leider war da nichts. Er las die nächsten Sätze, auch sie waren so unverständlich.

Schließlich entschlossen sich Onkel und Neffe dazu, nach den Bildern zu gehen und die Sätze zu übergehen, aber leider sahen die Beispielbilder so aus, als hätte sie ein Blinder im Dunkeln gemalt, sie waren also kurz und gut genauso wertlos wie der Rest dieser Anleitung. Also mussten sie wohl oder übel raten, wohin die vielen Holzbretter, Schrauben und Ähnliches gehörten. Das einzige Bild, an dem sie sich orientieren konnten, war das Titelbild auf der Verpackung. Es war ein Bett abgebildet, das rosafarbenes Holz hatte, einen Vorhang, auf dem kleine Herzchen waren, die, wenn man einen bestimmten Knopf drückte, im Dunkeln zu leuchten begannen, da das ganze verkabelt war, einen Lattenrost, den man ebenfalls per Knopfdruck in die richtige Position bringen konnte, und selbst die Stangen an den Seiten konnten Leuchten. Luke hatte schon damals den Kopf geschüttelt über die Wahl seiner Frau, aber da diese im achten Monat schwanger war und ihre Stimmungsschwankungen verrückt gespielt hatten, hatte Luke lieber zugestimmt. Es würde schon nicht so schlimm werden, hatte er versucht sich einzureden. Er hatte unrecht - es war noch schlimmer.

Luke und Jess hatten sich jetzt Bretter vorgenommen und diese mit Schrauben, die tatsächlich passten, aneinander befestigt und sahen stolz, dass es anscheinend richtig war. Sie arbeiteten sich weiter vor und das Bett sah am Ende wirklich so aus, wie es anscheinend aussehen musste. Es gab nur ein Problem: sie hatten zwei Bretter übrig und keine Ahnung, wo diese hin sollten.

"Ich glaube die haben keine Verwendung.", meinte Jess achselzuckend."

"Die müssen doch eine Verwendung haben. Sonst hätten sie die doch nicht mitgeliefert." Luke griff zu der Anleitung und sah sie noch mal durch. Irgendwo musste doch etwas darüber stehen, aber wie schon vor einer Stunde wurde er wieder nicht schlau aus diesen Buchstaben, die angeblich sinnvolle Wörter sein sollten und die zu noch sinnvolleren Sätzen gebildet werden sollten.

"Die hatten doch schon keine Ahnung bei der Anleitung, denkst du, die hatten wirklich einen Plan bei der Verpackung?", fragte Jess skeptisch.

"Nicht wirklich. Aber die müssen doch irgendeinen Sinn haben." Luke wollte seine Tochter nicht in ein gefährliches Bett legen, lieber würde er sie bei ihrem Bruder schlafen lassen.

"Wahrscheinlich sind die nur zum Verbrennen da, wenn du mal kein Feuerholz im Haus hast. Das ist bestimmt der Kundenservice.", vermutete Jess grinsend. "Wir sollten einfach die Matratze reinlegen, uns einen von Babettes Gartenzwergen ausleihen und ihn Probeliegen lassen."

"Du wirst lachen, Jess, aber dieser Vorschlag hört sich gar nicht so schlecht an.", meinte Luke.

"Wieso sollte ich lachen? Ich hab das ernst gemeint. Und Babette opfert sicher eins dieser Monster, die sie Gartenzwerg nennt."

"Also schön. Dann los.", stimmte Luke zu und hob die Matratze für das Kinderbett an. Mit Jess' Hilfe konnte er sie in das Bett legen. Die beiden atmeten schon erleichtert auf, als sie plötzlich ein Knacken vernahmen. Entsetzt beobachteten sie, wie in Zeitlupe das Bett zusammenkrachte.

"Scheiße.", war Jess' Kommentar zu der Misere.

"Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wo die Bretter hingehören." Das war das einzig positive an der Sache, das Luke finden konnte. "Versuchen wir es noch mal?", wollte er wissen.

"Spinnst du? Soll ich noch 'ne Stunde für diesen Schwachsinn opfern?"

"Willst du etwa, dass deine Cousine auf dem Boden schläft?"

"Nein. Also schön, aber schnell. Ich muss heute Abend wieder nach New York und will nicht erst morgen früh ankommen."

"So lange braucht man doch gar nicht."

"Mit meinem Auto schon.", sagte Jess und sie wandten sich wieder dem Bretterhaufen zu. Nach einer weiteren Stunde, fünf Wutausbrüchen von Jess und drei von Luke, einem Besuch und einer Anmache von Babette, die wirklich einen Gartenzwerg zur Verfügung stellte, war das Bett endlich fertig und dieses Mal waren keine Bretter übrig. Als sie den Gartenzwerg in das Bett legten, krachte es nicht zusammen. Erleichtert atmeten sie durch.

Jetzt waren sie kurz vor dem Ziel. Luke rückte die Bettchen an die richtigen Stellen, in die Nähe des Fensters, aber nicht so, dass das Tageslicht die Kinder stören würde, wenn sie endlich in den Betten lägen, die Wickelkommode kam neben die Tür, die Kommoden kamen zu den Bettchen, die Regale in die eine Zimmerecke, wo sie nicht so auffielen aber trotzdem gut zu erreichen waren und ein knarrender Schaukelstuhl, auf den Lorelai bestanden hatte, wenn sie die Kinder stillen musste, damit sie es bequem hatte, kam in die andere Ecke mit gutem Blick aus dem Fenster.

Zufrieden standen Luke und Jess vor dem vollendeten Werk.

"Ich glaube das wird den Zwillingen gefallen.", meinte Jess.

"Das hoffe ich. Aber selbst wenn nicht, sagen werden sie es und sowieso nicht können."

"Ich hoffe nur dass das Bett für Nancy hält."

"Das hoffe ich auch. Ich hab vorsichtshalber die Batterien aus allem Elektrischen bei diesem Bett genommen. Ich will schließlich nicht, dass es explodiert und ich würde es Lorelai leider zutrauen.", erzählte Luke.

"Das kann ich verstehen, diese Frau schafft die abgedrehtesten Dinge.", stimmte Jess zu. Luke nickte und sah irgendwie traurig aus. "Sie fehlt dir, oder?"

"Das Haus ist irgendwie leer ohne sie. Es ist nicht so wie sonst. Aber sie kommt ja bald wieder." Dabei hellte sich sein Gesicht wieder auf.

"Und sie wird heilloses Chaos mitbringen. Du solltest die letzten Tage, die du ausschlafen kannst, noch genießen. Es werden für die nächsten Jahre die letzten sein." Luke nickte. Jess warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ich sollte dann wohl mal losfahren, sonst verpasse ich mein morgiges Seminar und elf Uhr."

"Ja, ich wollte Lorelai auch noch besuchen.", sagte Luke und sie gingen nach unten. Luke schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel von der Kommode im Flur. Jess brachte Babette den Gartenzwerg zurück und flüchtete praktisch aus ihrem Garten. "Meld dich mal wieder, Jess.", meinte Luke, als Jess in den Wagen stieg.

"Werde ich machen. Ich muss doch sicher gehen, dass die Zwillinge euch beide Verrückte überleben."

"Dann werden wir ja bald von dir hören.", grinste Luke.

"Grüß die Zwillinge und Lorelai von mir." Jess machte eine kurze Pause. "Und wenn du sie siehst, kannst du auch Rory von mir grüßen." Luke nickte und stieg ebenfalls ins Auto. Er fuhr als Erster aus der Ausfahrt und zehn Minuten folgte Jess' Vehikel.


	40. Tolle Kinder

So, nachdem diese Seite endlich wieder geht, kann ich auch endlich das vorletzte Kapitel dieser FF posten. Aber kein Grund zum weinen, mit der Fortsetzung habe ich schon längst angefangen, es wird also noch weitergehen. Aber diese FF hat nur noch ein Kapitel nach diesem hier, also genießt sie.

Und um dann auch noch ein bisschen Werbung zu machen: In meinem Profil ist der Link zu meiner neuen "Website" (man kann das nicht wirklich so nennen), aber da werdet ihr auch oft neues über meine FFs erfahren, also schaut gerne mal vorbei, ich würde mich freuen.

Und dann habe ich mir auch mal die Zeit genommen und ein Bild zu dieser FF erstellt, das ihr ebenfalls auf dieser Seite von mir bewundern könnt. Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch, danke für die Reviews, sorry wegen der langen Wartezeit, aber das lag an der Seite und nicht an mir und schaut mal bei meiner Seite vorbei!

* * *

Es war um die Mittagszeit im Krankenhaus. Lorelai hatte gerade ihr Essen bekommen, aber leider keinen Kaffee, obwohl sie ihn energisch verlangt und es sogar mit Bestechung versucht hatte. Aber nein, laut Anordnung des Arztes durfte sie noch keinen Kaffee trinken. Das war angeblich weder für die Zwillinge noch für sie gut.

'Schwachsinn!', dachte Lorelai. Sie hatte auch nach der Geburt von Rory Kaffee getrunken, und? Hatte es ihr geschadet? Nein. Sie war intelligent, hübsch und entschlossen, ihren Weg zu gehen. Der Kaffee hatte ihr also in kleinster Weise geschadet. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Intelligenz von Rory sogar noch gefördert. Vielleicht war Kaffee die Ursache für einen höheren Intelligenzquotienten. Das sollten Wissenschaftler unbedingt untersuchen. Lorelai würde ihnen den Nobelpreis geben, wenn sie so etwas herausfinden würden und beweisen könnten. Davon musste sie Luke erzählen, der würde Augen machen, wenn er hörte, dass Kaffee gut für die Intelligenz war. Er würde ihr nie wieder ein anderes Getränk aufschwatzen wollen.

Lorelai seufzte und wandte sich dann ihrem Kartoffelpüree zu. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und sie ging auf.

"Lorelai, das willst du doch nicht allen Ernstes essen?", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter. Erschrocken sah sie auf und bemerkte gar nicht, wie etwas Kartoffelbrei von ihrem Löffel herunter tropfte.

"Mom." Lorelais Blick wanderte zu Richard. "Dad. Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Ist es etwa verboten, die eigene Tochter zu besuchen, nachdem sie aus dem Koma aufgewacht ist?", fragte Emily. Lorelai verdrehte unbemerkt die Augen. "Willst du uns nicht anbieten, Platz zu nehmen? Das würde uns wenigstens zeigen, dass wir dich ein bisschen zur Höflichkeit erzogen hätten." Schicksalsergeben nickte Lorelai.

"Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen?" Emily nickte und nahm sich einen Stuhl, den sie vorher eingehend gemustert hatte. Richard tat es ihr gleich.

"Und wie geht es dir, Lorelai?", fragte er und betrachtete seine Tochter. Sie war nicht mehr so blass wie letzte Woche und das Strahlen war in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt. Es ging ihr eindeutig besser.

"Ganz gut. Es würde noch besser sein, wenn man mir erlauben würde, Kaffee zu trinken, aber darauf kann ich hier lange warten."

"Und auf anständiges Essen anscheinend auch nicht. Ich habe den Schwestern doch extra gesagt, dass sie dir nicht diesen Krankenhausfraß vorsetzen sollen. So kannst du dich ja nicht erholen. Man sollte doch meinen, dass den Leuten hier deine Gesundheit am Herzen liegt. Aber anscheinend ist das nicht der Fall, dieses Essen beweist das. Ich sollte mit der Krankenhausverwaltung sprechen. So geht das doch nicht." Lorelai ließ Emily ihren Monolog fortführen und aß seelenruhig ihr Essen weiter. Sie würde schon irgendwann aufhören, und wenn das der Fall war, war sie bereits mit dem Essen fertig.

Richard sah sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte die Vase mit den Margariten. "Von wem sind denn die Blumen, Lorelai?", fragte er, als seine Frau gerade Luft holte. Lorelais Blick wanderte zu den schönen Blumen.

"Oh, die sind von Luke. Schön, nicht war?", sagte Lorelai liebevoll. Richard nickte.

"Sehr schön. Als ich damals im Krankenhaus wegen meinem Herzinfarkt war, hat mir deine Mutter auch solche Blumen gebracht." Emily sah jetzt auch zu den Blumen und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie Richard damals Blumen bringen wollte, aber kein Blumenladen anständige Blumen hatte und sie schließlich im Krankenhauskiosk ein paar hübsche gelbe Margariten entdeckt hatte.

"Warum hat Luke dir gerade diese Blumen mitgebracht?"

"Weil sie mir sehr gut gefallen.", meinte Lorelai. Sie wusste nicht warum, es war einfach so. sie mochte gelbe Margariten, und Luke wusste das.

Die Tür ging erneut auf und eine Krankenschwester kam herein. Sie nahm das Essenstablett mit. Eine Minute später kam sie wieder und brachte die Bettchen der Zwillinge.

"Die beiden hatten Sehnsucht nach ihrer Mutter.", erklärte die Schwester.

"Na das trifft sich doch bestens, ihre Mutter hatte nämlich auch Sehnsucht nach ihnen. Und nach ihrem Daddy.", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu. Er war erst gestern Nachmittag hier gewesen, heute Morgen hatten sie telefoniert, und trotzdem vermisste sie ihn schon. Und das, obwohl sie wusste, dass er schon heute Nachmittag wieder hier sein würde.

Nur Richard hatte sie gehört. Es war anscheinend wirklich die große Liebe bei Lorelai und Luke. Richard konnte es verstehen, zwischen ihm und Emily war es das gleiche. Und Gefühle konnte man nicht einfach abstellen, auch wenn andere Leute das verlangten. Seine Mutter hatte es auch von ihm verlangt. Sie wollte, dass er Pennilyn Lott heiratete, aber er hatte Emily geliebt und war seinen Gefühlen und nicht seiner Mutter gefolgt. Richard war froh, dass Lorelai das auch getan hatte, dass sie ihren Gefühlen gefolgt war und nicht ihrer Mutter. Christopher hatte natürlich seine Vorzüge, aber Lorelai liebte ihn nicht mehr, sie liebte Luke. Das konnte man deutlich sehen, schon allein wenn Lukes Name erwähnt wurde. Das Leuchten in Lorelais Augen war dann kaum zu übersehen. Wäre Lorelai damals, nach der Trennung von Luke, mit Christopher zusammen gekommen, wäre die Beziehung eindeutig in die Brüche gegangen. Gefühle konnte man nicht erzwingen und das war genau das, was Emily damals bei Lorelai versucht hatte. Jetzt hatte sie es aber eingesehen. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass Lorelai zu Luke gehörte und nur mit ihm und nicht mit Christopher glücklich sein konnte, auch wenn sie kein großer Fan von ihrem Schwiegersohn war. Aber er und Lorelai hatten eine Familie zusammen. Und diese Kinder brauchten ihren Vater. Rory war schon erwachsen, aber die Zwillinge waren erst eine Woche alt und brauchten noch Liebe und Zuwendung, die ihnen Lorelai und Luke sicher geben konnten, sie hatten sie schließlich im Überfluss.

Lorelai war aufgestanden und hatte ihren Sohn auf den Arm genommen. Sie schaute ihn liebevoll an. Er starrte aus blauen Augen zurück. Lorelai ging wieder ins Bett zurück, Sidney immer noch haltend. Sie lächelte. Alle ihre Kinder hatten ihre blauen Augen geerbt. Die blauen Augen, die Luke so liebte. Aber die Nase hatte Sidney eindeutig von seinem Vater, fand Lorelai. Sie stupste sie kurz an und das Baby gab ein Geräusch von sich, von dem man nicht wusste, ob es Missfallen oder Zufriedenheit ausdrückten sollte.

Lorelai sah auf und bemerkte, dass ihre Eltern ebenso fasziniert wie sie auf das Baby blickten. "Wollt ihr die Zwillinge mal halten?" Sie bemerkte das Leuchten, dass in Emilys und Richards Augen trat.

"Wenn du meinst, Lorelai.", sagte Emily distanziert, aber Lorelai wusste genau, dass ihre Mutter es nicht abwarten konnte, ihre Enkelkinder im Arm zu halten. Das war schon bei Rory so gewesen.

Lorelai stieg wieder aus dem Bett und brachte Sidney zu Richard. Dieser nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Arme und schien erleichtert zu sein, dass sein Enkel nicht in Tränen ausbrach. Lorelai hatte inzwischen Nancy aus ihrem Bettchen gehoben und zu Emily getragen. Diese nahm sie gekonnt in die Arme und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Emilys Gesicht, als sie ihre jüngste Enkelin betrachtete und leicht hin und her wiegte. Lorelai legte sich wieder hin und war froh, endlich einmal nicht mit ihren Eltern diskutieren zu müssen, Sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück und beobachtete die frischgebackenen Großeltern. Es machte Lorelai irgendwo traurig, als sie die liebevollen Blicke bemerkte, die Emily und Richard den Zwillingen und auch Rory schenkten. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals solche Blicke von ihnen geschenkt bekommen zu haben. Manchmal war sie auch etwas eifersüchtig auf Rory, die sich so gut mit ihren Großeltern verstand, und sie, die sich immer mit ihnen stritt. Aber eigentlich hatten sie jetzt alle eine Basis gefunden, auf der sie sich halbwegs gut verstanden. Emily und Richard hatten Lorelais neues Leben und Luke endlich akzeptiert und ihre neuen Enkel anscheinend sofort ins Herz geschlossen, wie jeder, der die Zwillinge zum ersten Mal sah. Es würden tolle Kinder werden, da war Lorelai sich sicher. Es waren schon tolle Kinder, und sie würden es immer bleiben, zumindest für Lorelai.


	41. Sie haben es wirklich geschafft!

So, das ist das letzte Kapitel dieser FF. Es hat lange gedauert, an diese Stelle zu kommen, aber jetzt sind wir angekommen und ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch genauso viel Spaß gemacht hat, diese FF zu lesen wie mir, sie zu schreiben.

Ich danke euch für euren verhältnismäßig zahlreichen Reviews.

Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit mit der Fortsetzung dieser FF begonnen, die ihr auch bald zu lesen bekommen werdet, sie heißt _Familie und andere Katastrophen,_ haltet ruhig schon mal Ausschau danach, sie wird in den nächsten Tagen hier veröffentlicht werden.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel.

* * *

Lorelai hüpfte wie ein Kleinkind auf ihrem Autositz auf und ab.

"Lorelai, lass das, sonst baue ich noch einen Unfall!", ermahnte Luke seine Frau.

"Ich dachte du kannst Auto fahren?", fragte sie, stoppte aber nicht ihre Rumhampelei.

"Ich kann Autofahren, aber nicht, wenn eine Verrückte direkt neben mir sitzt und mit ihren Armen dauernd die Sicht behindert."

"Was für eine Verrückte denn? Ich freue mich nur, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Und unsere Kinder auch." Lorelai warf einen Blick auf den Rücksitz. Die Zwillinge schliefen tief und fest in ihren angeschnallten Tragekörben. "Das haben sie von dir.", sagte Lorelai vorwurfsvoll.

"Gott sei Dank. wenn sie sich auch so benehmen würden wie du, dann kamen wir nie nach Stars Hollow."

"Was soll das denn heißen." Lorelai hörte mit ihrem Gehopse auf und stemmte die Arme in ihre Hüften, sofern das angeschnallt in einem Auto ging.

"Nichts. Ihr würdet mich nur alle so nerven, dass ich euch dann alle auf dem nächsten Parkplatz aussetzen werde und allein in Ruhe und Frieden nach Stars Hollow fahre."

"Tja, Mister, das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du uns geheiratet hast."

"Wohl wahr.", seufzte Luke und bog nach Stars Hollow ab. Er war froh, seine Frau und seine Kinder endlich zu Hause haben zu können. Das Haus war diese Woche verdammt leer gewesen und im Diner hatten ihn alle gefragt, wann Lorelai denn endlich wieder kommen würde. Er hatte sie zwar jeden Nachmittag besucht, aber es war nicht das Selbe. Abends saß er oft in dem Schaukelstuhl im Kinderzimmer und stellte sich vor, wie es war, wenn die Zwillinge endlich hier wären, ganz zu schweigen von Lorelai. Er würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber sie hatten ihm gefehlt.

"Was zum...?", fragte Luke entsetzt und starrte auf Lorelais und nun auch sein Haus, vor dem sie inzwischen angekommen waren.

"Oh, wie süß!", quietschte Lorelai begeistert. An der Veranda waren mindestens fünfzig Luftballons in blau und rosa befestigt und ein riesiges Spruchband hing dort.

_Willkommen Zuhause_

_Lorelai, Sidney und Nancy!_

"Oh Luke.", sagte Lorelai gerührt.

"Das war ich gar nicht.", meinte er überrascht. "Da müssen sich diese Verrückten wieder etwas ausgedacht haben." Und Luke sollte Recht behalten. Denn Sekunden später stürzte Babette aus dem Haus und rannte auf das Auto zu.

"Moorey, sie sind da! Patty, Rory! Sie sind da!", brüllte sie und stürzte auf die Tür von Lorelai zu. Sie riss sie auf. "Süße, endlich bist du wieder da. Luke war schon ganz einsam ohne dich. Du siehst gut aus. Und wo sind die Babys?", fragte sie Lorelai ohne Luft zu holen, während die sich in aller Seelenruhe von ihrem Gurt befreite. Babette hatte inzwischen die schlafenden Babys auf dem Rücksitz entdeckt. "Oh, wie süß! Sie sehen wirklich aus wie du, Zuckerpuppe. Und sie sind noch so klein. Ich weiß noch, wie klein Apricut damals war."

Inzwischen war auch Rory erschienen und kam glücklich auf ihre Mutter zu, die inzwischen aus dem Auto ausgestiegen war. Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich glücklich.

"Mom. Schön, dass du endlich wieder da bist.", sagte Rory.

"Ich freu mich auch. Im Krankenhaus war es so langweilig und das Essen ist nicht halb so gut wie das von Luke."

"Aber die Pfleger waren doch sicher süß?", wollte Babette jetzt wissen. Lorelai nickte grinsend.

"Das war das einzig positive an meinem Aufenthalt. Die sexy Krankenpfleger." Luke ignorierte diesen Satz und holte seine Kinder aus dem Auto. Rory nahm ihm sofort einen der beiden Tragekörbe ab und schaute sich ihre Schwester genau an.

"Sie ist gewachsen, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe.", stellte sie fest. Babettes Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich in Sekundenschnelle auf das Baby.

"Sie ist wirklich wunderschön. Wie heißt sie noch mal?"

"Nancy.", antwortete Lorelai. "Ein schöner Name, oder?"

"Sehr schön. Und er passt so gut zu ihr. Sie ist eine richtige Nancy, finde ich."

"Das meine ich auch.", stimmte Lorelai zu. Sie waren inzwischen auf dem Weg zum Haus, wo sich der Rest der Stadt tummelte.

"Und dabei brauchst du noch Ruhe.", murmelte Luke entsetzt. Rory und er mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie Lorelai sich fröhlich in das Getümmel stürzte und ihnen die Babys in den Tragekörben abgenommen und von Hand zu Hand gereicht wurden. Überrascht sah Luke sich um. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das ganze Wohnzimmer war mit Luftschlangen dekoriert, es flog Konfetti durch die Luft, weitere Luftballons waren vorhanden und an allem festgemacht, was niet- und nagelfest war und es hingen zwei Spruchbänder im Raum auf denen stand:

_It's a boy!_

_It's a Girl!_

Taylor musste das Geschäft seines Lebens gemacht haben, als alle Stadtbewohner seinen Partykram gekauft hatten. Alle hatten Partyhüte auf und waren glücklich, Lorelai endlich wieder zu haben.

Als er nach zehn Minuten Babygeschrei hörte, machte er sich im Gewühl auf die Suche nach seinen Kindern, traf unterwegs auf Lorelai, nahm ihr entschieden den Kaffeebecher weg und fand schließlich Miss Patty mit den Babys, die sie so stark an sich drückte, dass die Kleinen bald keine Luft mehr bekamen.

"Patty! Lass meine Kinder am Leben.", rief Lorelai empört und nahm ihr ihren Sohn ab, während sich Luke seiner Tochter annahm.

"Ich glaube wir sollten sie nach oben bringen, da haben die kleinen ihre Ruhe.", rief Luke ihr durch den Lärm zu und sah, wie sie nickte. Sie kämpften sich zur Treppe durch und stiegen unbemerkt nach oben. Der Lärm wurde leiser, je näher sie der Kinderzimmertür kamen.

Lorelai bleib plötzlich stehen, Schrecken breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Luke. Wir haben doch noch gar kein Zimmer für die Beiden. Wir sind doch nicht fertig geworden, bevor ich ins Krankenhaus musste."

"Keine Sorge, Lorelai.", meinte Luke nur und ging weiter. Als er die Tür öffnete, stieß Lorelai einen überraschten Schrei aus. "Ich hab doch gesagt, keine Sorge.", sagte er lächelnd. Lorelai betrat staunend den Raum und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um auch ja alles zu sehen.

"Wow.", meinte sie beeindruckt.

"Danke.", sagte er geschmeichelt. Dann ging er auf das Bett von Nancy zu und legte sie vorsichtig hinein. "Na? Gefällt's dir? Ist doch schön geworden, oder? Ich hoffe du weißt das Bett zu schätzen, dein Cousin und ich haben fast vier Stunden damit gekämpft."

Lorelai hörte ihm gerührt zu und fühlte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie schniefte laut. Luke drehte sich um und sah überrascht, dass sie weinte. Er kam auf sie zu.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er besorgt.

"Nichts. Es ist nur so wunderschön." Lorelai ließ sich von ihrem Mann umarmen, aber so richtig wollte das nicht funktionieren, da sie immer noch das Baby auf dem Arm hatte, also legte sie es erst mal in sein Bettchen und beobachtete leicht lächelnd, wie ihr Sohn mit großen Augen das schöne Mobile über sich musterte. Jetzt ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf und stürzte sich in Lukes Arme. Er hielt sie fest und streichelte Lorelai behutsam über den Kopf.

"Warum weinst du?"

"Ich bin nur so glücklich. Wir haben es geschafft, Luke, wir haben es wirklich geschafft. Wir sind verheiratet, wir haben eine Familie, ich hab nie für möglich gehalten, dass wir es wirklich schaffen. Wegen Taylor und meinen Eltern und Christopher und allen, aber wir haben es geschafft." Lorelai ließ ihren Mann los und sah ihn aus feuchten Augen an. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich dich auch, Lorelai, ich dich auch. Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr.", sagte er leise.

"Ich glaub ich hab doch eine gewisse Ahnung. Wenn du mich nur halb so sehr liebst wie ich dich, dann bin ich schon der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt.", schniefte sie und wischte sich über die Augen. Luke kramte nach einem Taschentuch und trocknete Lorelai dann sanft ihre Tränen.

"Ich hasse die Hormone.", sagte sie lachend. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste Luke zärtlich. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss. So blieben sie eine Weile stehen, sich fest umarmend, wie an dem Morgen, als Lorelai Luke gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft, Lorelai hatte ihr ganzes Packet bekommen, zwar ohne Jogginganzüge und Gartenzaun, aber sie hatte ihre stinknormale Familie und den Partner, den sie sich so sehnlichst herbei gewünscht hatte, als sie vom Hotelumbau so fertig gewesen war.  
Ihre Träume wurden wahr.


End file.
